The secret I keep
by BlackZetzu
Summary: Frollo imprisons Esmeralda in his home after she accepted to be his at the pyre. But there is nothing else then hate in their hearts. Esme wants her freedom back, Frollo wants her. A conflict hard to handle and with horrible results for both of them. (characters from les miserables(the movie) are also included)
1. moonlight

**This story is different to my other ones. I think it was time to write something more dark and less dramatic.**

 **I hope you like it, let me know what you think and enjoy**

* * *

chapter 1 - moonlight

„Come back here, gypsy!", the mighty judge of Paris yelled through the dark streets. He chased a young woman. A raven haired woman with emerald eyes. „Come back or I will bring you back to the pyre."

The rattling of his soldiers armors sounded like barking hounds in this cold winters night. Esmeralda, deeply in fear, tried to run from her faith. She accepted to be Frollos property from now on for that he would release her people. And Phoebus.

Her heart pounded fast and her feet were nearly flying. She couldn´t stand the thought to life with this man from now on. This brutal and evil man.

A turn to the left, straight, right. She knew the streets of Paris very well but it wasn´t enough. Frollo placed soldiers everywhere in the streets in case all the prisoners would manage to flee somehow from their iron prisons.

„Get her!", the dark voice of Frollo crawled through her skin. Faster. She must flee.

But suddenly, as she just looked back for one second, she fell over something or someone.

„Hey! Watch it." A homeless man. He laid on the ground to get some sleep but was now disturbed by a girl he didn´t know. Esmeralda ignored him and tried to get up as fast as she could but it was too late. In front of her some soldiers appeared and as she turned she saw the pale face and dark smile of the minister of justice. She was captured between swords, walls and the devil himself.

„Mercy.", she whispered as he grabbed her arm. Her eyes were filled with fear.

„There is no mercy for you.", he grumbled winningly. The soldiers didn´t move for that Esmeralda couldn´t flee again. But it wasn´t necessary. Frollo grabbed her arm this strong she never would have made it to flee.

„Monsieur, this woman kicked me. I can´t walk for the next few days, I swear.", the homeless man coughed. „I will lose my income. Ten pieces of copper, monsieur and I will forget what she did to me." The man was aware who stood in front of him. A rich man. A man he could ask for money.

Frollo stared at Esmeralda while he spoke.

„You will get your money."

„Thank you, monsieur."

„Take him to the cells for loiter around."

„But monsieur, the street is much more comfortable than the gallows. I could stay here." Now Frollo stared at him. He was annoyed. Scum everywhere. Even here.

„You will get nothing else than what you deserve, stupid man.", he barked at him.

„He didn´t do something wrong.", Esmeralda said with great shiver in her voice. „It was my fault." Even in this dangerous situation she tried to help other people.

„You are right. It was your fault. Everything was your fault." The homeless man was taken away. Frollos grip got stronger as he dragged Esmeralda with him to his house. He demanded his soldiers to leave them alone as they reached the place.

It was a great building. Dark and dangerous. It had a garden in the back but nobody ever used it and so every plant was death besides weed and some rats. Frollo wasn´t here very often. He preferred to stay in the palace of justice. There he had everything he need in one tiny room but now he got Esmeralda and the palace of justice was too small for both of them.

„Come.", he grumbled like Esmeralda had a choice to follow him or not. But she hadn´t. He still held her and she felt nothing but pain in her left arm anymore. Frollo led her inside, upstairs, in a small room with only a bed and some windows she never could fit through. Even the moonlight had troubles to get inside.

He threw her on the bed and locked the door behind.

„What will happen next?", Esmeralda asked quiet disturbed. She rubbed her hand to try to get rid of the pain but it didn´t help. She was afraid and shivered.

„You should rather ask what will happen now." His face was dark and only a few places were brighter. He looked like a ghost. A ghost from hell. His stare was swallowing her. His nostrils were widened in excitement. And his mouth was prepared to set free his thoughts.

„What will happen now, then?", she stared at him. She knew what was going to come now.

„I think you know.", he exhaled and came closer.

Esmeralda knew there was no escape. The windows were too small and this room was too high to flee. The door was locked and he had the key.

While she was deeply in thoughts how to escape she suddenly felt his hand on her cheek. She slapped it away.

„Don´t touch me." She realized he leaned over the bed to reach her. To touch her and to take her innocence.

He grinned evil.

„You´re mine, gypsy. There is nothing you could do. I am your master and you are my bondsman." Her stare got even more intense. „Now…", he laid his hand back on her cheek and she didn´t dare to slap it away a second time. „… fulfill your duty, woman." He leaned forward to kiss her. Esmeralda leaned back but he let his fingers on her face grab her and stopped her move. Their breaths gone wild. His of excitement, hers of disgust. His lips were cold as he placed them on hers. Closing her mouth, even pressing her lips together to escape as much as she could, she suddenly moved her head aside.

„AH!", she yelled in pain as he dragged her face back in his direction. His nails were buried in her flesh. Her hair was held between his fingers.

„You will obey."

„Let me go."

„I will not. You are mine, you hear?"

„Bring me back to the pyre. I can´t do this." He let off of her and stood up.

„You will learn to live and obey."

„You´re a monster!", she screamed at him. A loud smacking noise filled the room as he slapped her with his back hand. His rings caused her pain but the loss of her pride hurt her more than anything else. The slap was strong and she now laid on the bed completely. Her black hair covered her face. She didn´t move.

„Stand up.", he demanded with a strong tone. She still didn´t move. „I said, stand up." He grabbed her arm again and dragged her up. Esmeralda let her head hang down and refused his demand.

„I will never be yours."

He slapped her again.

„Stand up."

She stood quiet.

„Your small rebellion is nothing, witch. You will learn to obey." He turned to the door. „I will grant your wish to leave you alone this evening. Sleep." His head turned to Esmeralda and saw her sitting on the bed like near death. Without power or hope in her expression. „But don´t forget who you belong to now. I will see you tomorrow."

After he closed the door and the sound of a small, golden key locking it, Esmeralda felt even more destroyed.

„Phoebus.", she breathed. Suddenly she was extremely tired. „Come and help me, my beloved."

Only a few days ago she felt like nobody ever could do something to her. The kiss between her and Phoebus gave her strength. Strength she needed to escape this cruel man she now belong to. Where was she? In hell. This must be hell.

She stood up and tried to look outside the windows. There was no glass which could dim her sight and no iron bars to disturb the beauty of the night. But the gaps were so small she only was able to stretch out her arm. At least her arm was free. The moon lightened it and showed the marks where Frollo had grabbed her.

Esmeralda stood there for some minutes and as she looked around the room she saw there was nothing else in here but the bed, a chair and a small table. No candle, no picture, no mirror. Nothing. Not even a blanked. She buried her face in her hands and got lost in the thoughts of Phoebus.


	2. a prison is a place to perish

chapter 2 - a prison is a place to perish

Frollo did what he had promised Esmeralda. He came back the next day. He was all wake the whole night and dark shadows laid around his eyes. He blamed himself to be weak. All his live he resisted the devil but now he felt satan crawl under his skin. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

It was early as he entered Esmeraldas room.

„What are you doing there?", he asked her, after he locked the door. She laid under the bed and was all small. She shivered. „I asked you something, gypsy. Answer."

Nothing.

He came closer.

„I will not get on my knees to look after you. Come out.", he sighed.

She mumbled something. Frollo understood. He kicked gently against the wood and heard a sudden scream of the gypsy girl.

„Are you wake now?", he asked.

„I am.", she yawned.

„Come out there."

„No."

„Come out!", he got louder. „Even if your scum there is no need to behave like it."

„I am not scum, bastard."

Suddenly he got on his knees, grabbed her clothes and dragged her outside. He was stronger than her. Much stronger.

He pressed her on the ground after her whole body laid in front of him without a bed above her. His hip was placed on hers, he used his bodyweight to hold her down.

„You dare to call me bastard?"  
„You are a bastard!", she tried to escape but with every move she made he pressed her down even more.

„I just wanted to talk to you but you? You are not capable of human behavior."

She spit him in the face after he came closer to hers.

„You…", he grumbled and pressed his lips on hers. Another kiss. She moved her head sideways, the only thing she could do. „Enough of you games." Frollo held her down with one hand now and used his free one to pull up her skirt. Esmeralda kicked and moved heavily but he held her too strong.

A fast move of his hand and he held her with both again. She now couldn´t move again. A short time there was a possibility to flee but now she was lost.

Tears ran down her cheek as he kissed her neck.

„Do you like it?", he whispered in her ear after she stopped moving. She felt his manhood inside her. He took her virginity.

She began to shiver.

„I hate you.", she whimpered and stared at the wall to her right.

„There is no need to hate me." He moved his hip a little and went deeper. Esmeralda suppressed a painful moan.

„I hate you.", she whimpered even more silent as he finally went fully inside her. He kissed and licked her neck without let his hands let her go. She was imprisoned. Twice. In this room and under this man.

„You smell like an angel." He nibbled her ear and smelled her hair while his hip was moving forth and back. This was the moment he waited for so long. Nothing could stop him now. Neither the woman he was inside nor god himself.

Saliva glittered on Esmeraldas neck from all his licking and kissing. She still stared against the wall and tried to move but every time she tried to flee he thrusted stronger which caused her pain.

„Gypsy witch.", he groaned in her ear. „Your mine. Mine." His truths were faster than at the beginning, strong and uncoordinated because of their position. „Spread your legs more."

„No."

„Spread them."

„No."

Suddenly she got lifted up a bit and thrown on the ground again. Her head hit the floor and she screamed. His angry stare and his now even stronger grip made her feel more uncomfortable than even before. Fear. Fear let her legs move on her own.

„Good girl.", he grinned and gave her a kiss on her lips. He didn´t stop to thrusts but they weren´t this strong anymore. Now he could move even more inside her. Back and forth, in and out, faster, slower, harder, softer. He tried everything he could imagine of in this position and breathed heavily in her ear.

If there would have been only a single chance to get rid of him, Esmeralda would have used it. But his hands didn´t move. His body laid on hers. Wet, sticky noises filled her brain. Their union was something disgusting in Esmeraldas eyes. He only felt great. She thought of Phoebus, while he only thought of her private parts.

„Oh my..", he moaned as he had his orgasm and spurted out his liquid. He needed some moments to breath normal again. He still didn´t let her go but slipped out of her.

„Is it over?", she finally asked silent as she felt the liquid dropping out of her.

He grumbled something and stood up. She still didn't move. Her head, her wrists, her arm and her lower body ached. She felt his sticky leftovers on her skin while he dressed again. He only had to lift up his trousers.

„Dress.", he ordered. She didn´t move. The salt of her tears left small marks on her cheeks. He saw she was in thoughts. „Dress, gypsy."

„I have a name."

„You will get the luxury to be called with your name when you obey. I will give you time to learn. I´m a generous man."

„I hate you."

„You will learn to love me.", he grumbled. „Now stand up. The ground is cold. Dress yourself." He left the room for a moment and came back with a blanked which he threw on the bed. Without a single word more he left her and locked her up again.

Esmeralda didn´t move for eternity. She felt dirty. She never thought to get raped. There was always someone around her to protect her. First Clopin, then Phoebus. But now there was only Frollo. A devil shaped like a man.

She shivered again. It was cold. The blanked on the bed wasn´t thick but it was better than nothing. As she looked down where this horrible union happened she saw a small puddle of sperm and blood. Her dress had some smudges as well. Red. And white.

She now felt even more dirty.


	3. eat up

chapter 3 - eat up

Frollo walked down the stairs into the kitchen. A place he only comes in if something had to be prepared for guests which was a rare event at the palace of justice. But here was nobody. He blew his nose as he remembered where he was.

„I can´t let her starve.", he mumbled silent and searched for something to eat for Esmeralda. He found an onion and an old potato. Nothing more.

He wasn´t in this house for years. Since he was the minister of justice he only lived in the palace of justice.

„Hmpf…", he grumbled and left the house, not without locking every single door and window of course.

As he came back he had bought some bread and cheese. He also brought one of his servants here. He first had to prepare one thing before he could let someone know where Esmeralda was. Luckily his home was some sort of manor. The garden was large enough nobody could hear her screams for help.

He instructed his servant to keep silent about Esmeralda or otherwise there will be horrible consequences for the servants family.

„Bring her nothing more than a piece of bread and a bit cheese per day." He wanted her to be hungry. Maybe if she would hunger she will obey.

„Yes, your honor."

„Good." He took the prepared bread and cheese from the woman and demanded her to clean his room. At least this woman obeyed.

A wooden plate in his hands he entered Esmeraldas room again. As she heard the door she crawled under the bed again.

„Will you hide every time I come to you, girl?"

„Let me be."

„I will leave as soon as you ate something."

„I´m not hungry."

„Yes, you are." He sat on the chair and placed the plate on the desk. „Now come here and eat."

„Eat it yourself, you bony skeleton."

„Will you come here? I don´t want to repeat myself again and again!", he barked at her. „Stop behave like a child and do what I say or I will treat you like a dog!"

Esmeralda shivered and got out of her hiding place. She had wrapped the blanked around her in some sort of need of defense. She may lost her pride but treated like a dog was too much. She knew he would do it.

She walked to him and stared at the bread.

„Sit."

„Where?" There was only the bed, which was too far away to eat from there, and the chair Frollo sat on.

„On my lap." She stared at him with big eyes. This must be a joke. She would never sit on his lap.

„No." He got angry again.

„Sit down. I have to talk to you."

„You can talk while I stay." He stood up, threw away the blanked and grabbed her again. She stared at him with fear. „I will sit." He let off of her and sat down again.

Esmeralda needed some moments to sit on Frollos lap but what could she do? Otherwise he would slap her again. And just sit and listen wasn´t this hard.

„See?", Frollo whispered in her ear. „It´s not that difficult to do what I say, isn´t it?" He smiled and smelled her. He wrapped his arms around her belly and dragged her more to his. This felt amazing. „Now, listen while you eat."

Esmeralda grabbed the bread and nibbled a bit on it.

„Gypsy. Tomorrow is an important day for you. You will get baptized. After that you and I will get married."

„WHAT?", she yelled and tried to stand up but he held her strong in his hug. „NO! NO!"

Frollo let her kick and move but he didn´t let her go until she calmed down. It took about twenty minutes until she was all exhausted.

„Please… let me go. Why are you doing this to me? I don´t want to marry you.", she began to cry. A marriage between her and him meant she would never get the chance to be with Phoebus again. She will be imprisoned as long as he lives. And what will happen to Clopin and Djali?

„You will be my wife, do you hear? I can´t let a gypsy walk around my home like this without being a part of it."

„Let me go!", Esmeralda screamed again and kicked her elbow in his face.

„ARGH! YOU!", he yelled and let her go. He held his bleeding nose while Esmeralda grabbed the plate and held it like a shield.

„I will NOT marry you. Never!"

„There will be benefits for you, every man on earth only can imagine of."

„I spit on the benefits." Frollo stood up in a hurry and stared at her. His nose stopped bleeding but now he was really angry. He rushed to her and pressed her against the wall. His hand laid on her throat and cut off her breath. He throttled her.

„You will listen, gypsy witch. You will be my wife. I will be your husband. And there is nothing you could change. You will learn to obey or you will learn to feel pain." He pressed his body more against her.

„I .. I…", she breathed. She tried to get rid of him again. She was in great danger if he wouldn´t let her go immediately.

Frollo let off of her enough for that she could breath a bit. She took the chance and inhaled as deep as she could.

„You what?", he grumbled silent and licked her cheek.

„I will obey.", she finally said with tears in her eyes.

Frollo grinned and kissed her instantly. „A good answer." He placed his free hand on her covered breast and kneaded it. „A very good answer." She didn´t realize his move because she still tried to get rid of him but suddenly she shrieked as he placed his hand under her skirt.

„Hold still.", he grumbled as she moved her hips to flee his fingers. He had so much desire and anger in his voice Esmeralda only did what he said. She closed her eyes and thought of Phoebus again while Frollo rubbed her entrance which was still a bit covered with blood from their first time this morning. His tongue licked over her neckline, up to her neck and over her jawbone.

„Hm?" Frollo stopped licking and kissing her as he looked at his finger, which was bloody. He let off of her and she immediately slumped down. „Disgusting.", he mumbled and looked at her. „The bathroom is right there. Why didn't you clean yourself?"

Esmeralda only stood quiet and looked on the ground.

„I want you to be clean the next time I visit you." Esmeralda looked at him with wet eyes while he walked back to the table. He picked up the piece of bread she dropped and looked at it. „A servant will bring you new bread." As he left the room Esmeralda still was on the ground. „And I would eat up, if I were you."


	4. reward and punishment

chapter 4 - reward and punishment

„Are you willing to accept the Christianity as your religion from now on?", the archdeacon asked while he held a bible in his hands.

„Yes, your holiness.", Esmeralda answered weak. She had her head down and did not dare to look up. Frollo told her exactly what she had to do today. He taught her with words and doings.

„And are you willing to forswear your old god and everything you believed in?"

„Yes, your holiness.", Esmeralda repeated.

„Then I will welcome you, my daughter, in these holy halls which you can call home from now on." The archdeacon laid his hand in a bowl filled with holy water and let some drops fall down on Esmeraldas head.

„Your sins are forgiven, my child."

A short pause raised while the archdeacon lead Frollo and Esmeralda to the altar in front of the Notre Dame. Nobody was here besides these three. Every door was locked. Not even Quasimodo was able to leave his tower.

This place was cold. And it got even colder while the archdeacon pronounced Claude Frollo, the mighty minister of justice of Paris, and Esmeralda, a gypsy girl, husband and wife.

It was a short ceremony and right after Esmeraldas baptism. Neither Frollo nor Esmeralda said something during the ceremony. They listened the words of the archdeacon and were thinking about their future.

Afterwards Frollo lead her to a pew in the middle of the cathedral to pray. He felt great with Esmeralda on his side. His wife. His property. Nobody else will ever have her.

Esmeralda was scared. She knew the law. There were only four ways out of this marriage.

If Frollo and her were related, which was not the case, there has to be a divorce.

Or if she would be infertile. She hoped she never had to bear him a child. Neither in accident nor planed.

Or if she would cheat on him. But he will have an eye on her every minute. She would never reach someone she could cheat him with. She would take any man, immediately and without thinking about it.

The last, and most impossible way out of this marriage, was not to have sex with him the next three years. But she knew this never would work. He already took her and he will do it again. This was all he was thinking about.

„What are you thinking about, woman?", Frollo asked her. Esmeralda got ripped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

„Nothing." Frollo looked at her very suspiciously.

„Well then you can say the word I want to hear from you." She didn´t get it.

„Yes?"

„Not this word. What am I?", he grinned at her. He toyed with her.

„A monster." He grabbed her chin and squeezed it. She whimpered.

„I am your husband." He let off of her after he saw the archdeacons watch from the other end of the cathedral. „Now say it."

„Husband.", she said weak and looked back on the ground.

„Hm.. You´re not as happy as I wish. Does it hurt?", he asked her and made her look at him again as he laid his hand on her cheek. She had a black eye. Frollo didn´t want the archdeacon to see it and so he had demanded her to always look down while she was outside their home.

„Yes."

„You should have listened." He pulled out an handkerchief and licked it with the tip of his tongue.

„I will never listen to you." He gently dabbed the white fabric in his hands on her injury.

„You do it already.", he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He was right. Esmeralda must listen to, at least, some of his demands or otherwise the black eye would be her littlest problem.

„You have been a good girl today. There will be a treat for you at home. There will be more than bread and cheese for you from now on. I don´t want my wife to be hungry."

„Bread and cheese is enough for me.", she angrily stared at him. He smiled at her.

Just as Frollo wanted to answer her the archdeacon came to them and informed them he had to open the gates again. The evening Mass will start in an hour.

„Could I speak to you, Frollo?", he added silent and looked at Esmeralda, who stared on the ground.

„Of course." He stood up and whispered Esmeralda something in her ear. „If you run, I will take your ability to walk." The gypsy girl didn´t move. She was stiff and didn´t even dare to breath normal.

„What is it, my friend?", Frollo asked the archdeacon as they were away from Esmeralda a few steps.

„What happened to her?", he pointed at Esmeralda, „Her skirt is bloody and she look scared." Frollo tried to get her in a new dress but she fought him and ripped it.

„She cut herself in the finger on the way here. A little accident. Nothing to worry about. Is there anything else you need, friend?"

„I want to speak to her."

„Of course." Frollo walked back to Esmeralda while the archdeacon waited for her. Frollo sat next to her and took her hands in his. „Look at me.", he whispered. She looked up. „The archdeacon want to talk to you."

„Yes."

„You know how a good girl behave."

„Yes."

He told her what to answer if the archdeacon would ask her about the blood or the black eye and let her go. His grey eyes laid on her all the time and didn´t let her out of his sight. Esmeralda felt his cold stare on her back. It felt like he would stab her with pure ice.

„My child. How are you?"

„I am good, thank you." She stared on the ground.

„No. You´re not. Let me help you." The archdeacon took her hands and looked at them. Esmeralda stood quiet. „You can tell me. I know Frollo. Did he do this to you?" He asked and lead her hands on the bloody places of her skirt.

Esmeralda needed a while to answer.

„No. It was an accident."

„I can only help you, when you tell me the truth."

„I cut my finger." The archdeacon inhaled heavily and worried about the gypsy girl. He knew this much blood couldn´t come from a simple cut in the finger but he didn´t dare to guess more. He wasn´t able to prove anything and buried his worries slowly and deep in his mind.

„If there is anything you need you can come to me. May be god with you."

„Thank you, your holiness.", she whispered and returned to her husband who awaited her standing.

* * *

Back in Frollos home, which he called their home but Esmeralda refused to say or even think it, he immediately brought her back in her room.

„I am proud of you, I must admit. You didn´t try to run on our way back home."

„You threatened me to break my legs if I would try."

„You just have to do what I want and I will stop threaten you."

„Why do you want me to listen to you anyway?", she said while Frollo sat on the chair.

„You´re mine.", he stared at her. „Now come here."

„I will not."

„Does your rebellion start again? You have been good today and you saw what I did to you. Nothing. Now come here or do I have to come to you?" He slowly stood up and Esmeralda knew what this meant. If he comes to her she will be beaten again.

„Wait.", she burst out.

„Yes?", Frollo grinned.

„I come." She walked and stood in front of him.

„Pull your skirt down."

Esmeralda began to shiver and looked aside. She didn´t want to do it.

„Pull it down. I want to see if you are clean."

Nothing.

As he moved his hands Esmeralda made a step backwards and pulled her skirt down. She didn´t wear anything underneath it after Frollo took her underskirt this morning. She placed her hands upon her private place.

„You don´t need to be ashamed, wife. Show me." She slowly let her arms hug herself in defense. „You are shaved.", he said quiet surprised. He already touched her down there but he was too excited to realize she didn´t have hair there. Her hair was about to come back but she was shaved before he caught her. „Why?"

„A dancer needs to be beautiful."

„Don´t lie to me. An ordinary dancer like you don´t need to show this body part."

„I don´t want to tell you."

„Why?", he now stood up angrily. „Because you prepared your body for this captain? I know you like him. But this is over now, you hear? You are my wife now!" Right in front of her, he scared Esmeralda even more.  
„I … like to swim." Frollo stopped barking at her.

„Swim? In public places or bathhouses?" Frollo never was in such a public establishment but he knew the people there are all shaved. Nearly naked people everywhere. Men and women at the same place. He refused to think about it any longer.

„Yes."

„Hm.", he grumbled. „A christian is asked to keep the untouchability of his body. You will let it grow back." Frollo sat back on the chair. „But at least you are clean." He exhaled to release his anger. „In view of the fact that you lied at me there will be consequences for you. But not today. We have to celebrate." Frollo undressed his robe and looked at Esmeralda. „What are you waiting for? Undress."

„Why?", Esmeralda asked without moving.

„This is our wedding night."

„You already raped me yesterday.", she yelled at him. „Wedding night or not I will NOT sleep with you again!"

„I don´t think you have a choice.", Frollo grinned winning. Esmeraldas eyes widened in fear as she saw his dark and evil grin. „Now undress."

Esmeralda didn´t move. Frollo got impatient. He was more than ready and willing to fulfill his duty as husband.

„Do I have to stand up again? I will not be gentle again this time."

Esmeralda had to make a decision. Either she would sleep with him and will not be harmed again or she refuses his demand, get raped and beaten, but she would keep a little bit of freedom.

„I will not sleep with you, monster.", she finally growled.

Frollo sighed and closed his eyes. „You just can´t let it be, don´t you?" He stood up. As he opened his eyes again a fire was burning. The fire of lust and hate, madness and desire were all mixed together in these grey eyes.

He stood in front of her and suddenly let his hand grab her throat again. He slowly strangled her. Esmeralda tried to flee again but he was too strong.

Frollo waited until Esmeralda stopped fighting and threw her on the bed. She landed on her belly. She inhaled deeply and tried to crawl away from him but before she could do anything he already grabbed her hip and dragged her.

„You will come back her.", he growled. „I´m not done with you." She felt his hands, his fingernails bury in her groin while he buried his erection deep inside her.

„Don´t rape me!", she whimpered after he thrusted some times. Her ass was a bit upwards and he took her from behind. He had found a position to went as deep as he could inside her.

„Quiet!", he hissed and let his finger cause her more pain. She began to bleed from his fingernails while he got faster and stronger.

„It hurts.", she whimpered over and over again but he didn´t stop. He wanted to be satisfied. Now that they were husband and wife nothing stopped him. He had no inner conflicts or something else which could stop his moves. He did what he liked. What he loved.

„What did I say?", he barked at her after she annoyed him with her constant whimpers. He wanted to enjoy these moments. He let one of his hands grab her hair and pulled at them. Esmeraldas head now didn´t lay on the bed anymore. He held it up and she screamed in pain. She tried to use her hands support her and pushed herself up to flee the pain. „Oh no, you don´t!" He pressed her head down again. She lost the grip, screamed again and nearly didn´t get any air because he pressed her head this hard in the mattress.

After a few seconds he let her go a bit and she could breath again. She still felt his strong and fast thrusts.

Suddenly, and without saying a word, Frollo came and released his white liquid deep inside Esmeraldas inners. He bend down and kissed her neck while he slipped out of her. He now laid on her to stop her from standing up but he didn´t realize Esmeralda didn´t move. She cried silent and waited for him to leave.

He whispered something in her ear.

„You liked it." He licked her ear.

Silence.

„I will give you more of this, my dear. I am a good husband. But you have to fulfill your duty as well, wife." He waited a moment but Esmeralda kept quiet. „I want you stop calling me monster. I am your husband. And this is what you will call me from now on."

„Monster."

„Husband.", he corrected her.

„I will call you monster as long as I live." He pressed her down with one strong push and stood up. Esmeralda immediately crawled down and hided under the bed again.

„You will learn.", Frollo picked up his robe and dressed again. „You will get your rewards and punishments for your behavior of today tomorrow." He looked around and saw the blanked lying in a corner of the room. He cleared his throat. „I will let the servant bring you another blanked. The nights are cold and I don´t want my wife to get ill."

After Frollo left the room Esmeralda pulled down her wedding ring and threw it outside the window.


	5. the one ring

chapter 5 - the one ring

The wooden door of Esmeraldas room creaked a bit while Frollo entered her room. It was the day after their wedding.

Esmeralda came out under the bed and stood up. She didn't want him to drag her out again.

„Good day, my dear.", Frollo said. He was in a good mood.

Esmeralda stood quiet.

„I am here to give you your reward for yesterday. I promised it, didn´t I?"

„I am only interested in my freedom."

„I know. And that´s why I want you to meet this man." Frollo ordered someone to come in. A tall,

grey haired man entered the room. He wore a dark blue uniform and some white gloves. He also had a sword. Esmeralda stared at them.

„Good day, madame.", the man said with a dark voice. He was very serious and saluted before her.

„I already instructed him what his job is. He is your personal guard and will follow you. You are allowed to leave this room but not to leave our home. If you try to run he will stop you."

Esmeralda was surprised. She was here for only a few days and Frollo already let her walk around.

„You look surprised."

„I am. I never thought someone like you could do something like this."

„Someone like me?" He ordered the man to leave the room. After he locked the door he walked to Esmeralda and grabbed her left hand. „You only got your reward for yesterday but you forgot that there is still the punishment. Don´t anger me with such words or I will double it."

„What are you going to do?", she growled. „Rape me again? Or beat me?" She tried to free herself from his grip but he held her back. She fought for a moment until he saw something. Or.. he did not.

„Where is your wedding ring?", he said suprised.

Esmeralda stood quiet.

„WHERE is your wedding ring?", he suddenly yelled at her. He grabbed her hair and moved her face extremely near to his. She could feel his heat. He was very angry. The pain he caused with his grip let tears appear in her eyes.

„I threw it out of the window.", she finally said after his grip got stronger and stronger until she couldn´t stand the pain anymore.

„Are you out of your mind?" He dragged her at her hair to the door and opened it. She whimpered and cried while he dragged her in the garden. The guard followed them without changing his facial expression. „You will find it." Frollo threw her on the ground where Esmeralda laid for a few seconds until he yelled at her again. „FIND IT!" She shrieked and began to search. The tears in her eyes made it difficult to see.

She felt the piercing watch of Frollo in her back while she kneed on the cold, frozen ground. The tips of her fingers turned slightly blue and she shivered.

„Enough.", Frollo finally said. It was getting dark and he had enough. „Stand up." Esmeralda stood up slowly. Her knees and her feet ached a lot. She was all cold and shivered even more than before. Frollo walked to the house and the soldier stood behind Esmeralda who refused to walk.

„Madame.", he said and took her by the hand to lead her inside. His hands were warm and the fabrics of his gloves soft.

„Thank you.", she whispered and they followed Frollo. At least this man was kind to her. „What´s your name?", she wanted to know.

„Javert."

„A nice name.", she said silent as they entered the house. Frollo turned to her.

„Go and take a bath. You are dirty." The female servant of his came to Esmeralda and brought her away. Javert was about to follow them as Frollo said something to him.

„Know your limits, Javert."

„Yes, sir."

Javert followed Esmeralda and Frollo entered his office. He wanted to read until Esmeralda was ready. While he read a book about the laws of the past century he suddenly heard a female scream. He looked up and walked outside his room.

„Madame!", the servant yelled and Esmeralda passed Frollo. Naked. She was incredibly fast but he was able to grab her wrist and to pull her back. She trembled back and flew in his arms.

„Sir, I..", the servant wanted to explain but he made her stop with a single move of his hands. He looked at Esmeralda who tried to run again.

„I will not wear this!", she screamed. „I want my old clothing back!"

„Calm down, woman.", he said calm. He dragged her back to him and hugged her strong.

„Where is my clothing?", she wanted to know from him after she calmed down.

„Bring them.", Frollo ordered the servant. She nodded and brought it.

As the servant came back with the clothing Javert only watched the scene.

„I can wash them, sir.", the servant said.

„No.", Frollo answered. Esmeralda stared at him. „Burn it."

A pause raised in which the servant and Esmeralda looked at him. The woman finally took the stairs to walk into the kitchen to burn the clothes.

„You can´t do that!", Esmeralda tried to beat him. „These are mine! I got them from Clopin." Her jewelry was now the only thing she had left from her life as a free person.

„This will be your punishment. You just need to learn to obey."

„I will, but please give me my clothing back."

„No."

„I beg you, husband."

Frollo stood quiet for a moment.

„We will see." He let her go and took the stairs. Javert meanwhile offered Esmeralda his coat he just undressed. She took it gratefully. It was warm and soft. Just like his hands and gloves.

„Thank you, Javert. Again."

„I just do my duty, madame."

Esmeralda slightly began to shiver. Her lower body was still uncovered and naked but right now the only possibility of her to get some warmth was the dress Frollo wanted her to wear.

„Wife.", Frollo called her. „Come."

Esmeralda did what he wanted and walked to him. He waited for her in front of the fireplace room.

„I offer you something. I will keep your clothing but you are not allowed to wear them. I want you to dress what I give to you or they will burn."

„I accept."

„Good.", he looked aside and released Javert from his duty until he and Esmeralda would come out of the room again. He gave him back his coat and lead Esmeralda inside the fireplace room. There stood a big couch and two armchairs. A fireplace, of course, and some bookshelves, a table but nothing more. The fire was enlightened and crackled in a peaceful way.

Frollo locked the door and went to the small windows to close the curtains. Esmeralda, naked as she was, watched his moves and was curious what was coming now.

„Wine?", Frollo asked her gently as he closed every curtain and opened a bottle.

„No."

„Very well." He took a mouthful of the red liquid and stood in front of the fireplace. He looked in the flames and let his arms hang down at the side of his body. „Come here."

Esmeralda stood behind him. He turned to her. They looked in each others eyes.

„You´re beautiful.", he whispered in her ear as he came closer. He licked her ear and kissed down to her mouth. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. Esmeralda didn´t move and let it happen. She had enough punishment the last days and she thought he wouldn´t harm her if she would just let him do what he want.

„Undress me.", he ordered her calm. He wore his normal clothing, not his robe, which was a dark trouser and a waistcoat. Esmeralda slowly lifted her arms and opened button after button of his clothing. He got excited and his breath warm. Her eyes turned cold.

After Frollos upper body was undressed he only wore his trouser. He got off his shoes and socks.

„Get on your knees.", he whispered delightful. He opened the button of his trousers and Esmeralda pulled it down together with his underwear while she got down on her knees. Frollo brushed the fabrics aside and stood naked before his wife.

Esmeralda looked up.

Frollo looked down.

Slowly he laid his hands on her head and petted her.

She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.

He nodded and smiled.

„Obey."

Esmeralda closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The big hands of Frollo lead her head near to his and he exhaled exited as he felt the warm, wet mouth of Esmeralda wrap around his manhood. She didn't move at all and tried to think of something else. She wanted to bite but what would be the consequence? A broken arm perhaps. She wasn´t able to think of what he was able to do with her. She was his.

„Hm. As I saw you naked my body wanted you immediately. Nobody else is as beautiful as you, wife." He slowly began to move his hip as well. „Your dark skin and raven hair. Open your eyes, my dear."

She opened her eyes slowly.

„Beautiful eyes only an angel can have."

Esmeralda lifted up her arms and grabbed his thighs. Her knees still hurt from the search after the wedding ring and she tried to release them from her weight.

„What are you doing? Stay down. I am not done."

Esmeralda sunk back on her knees and Frollo let his hip move forth and back in a faster rhythm.

Frollo moaned sometimes when he thrusted stronger or deeper. When he moved her head forwards and backwards.

„Oh…", he moaned loud as he was about to come. Esmeralda opened her eyes and tried to get away from him but Frollo held her and even pushed inside her mouth and throat as deep as he could. She couldn´t breath while he shot his semen in her gullet. She had to swallow everything. Her nails buried deep inside his flesh after she wrapped her arms around his legs to not lose her grip. She scratched him, tried to give him signals she couldn´t breath but he was lost in the moment.

His orgasm was great. He threw back his head and closed his eyes. Nothing else than the hot stings between his legs reached his brain. His fingers cramped and held Esmeralda at her place.

„AAARGH!", Frollo suddenly screamed as Esmeralda bit his penis and pushed her away. She took some deep breaths. She wheezed and gasped. Coughed and retched.

Frollo held his manhood. He had horrible pain between his legs and small tears appeared in his eyes.

„Are you crazy, woman?", he breathed.

„You nearly suffocated me.", she coughed.

„Thats no excuse!", he barked and bit his lip. „I would have let you go, you silly woman.", he grumbled. He slowly let his crotch go and saw that he was still erected. He grabbed Esmeralda at her hair, kneed next to her and held her head down.

„If this will ever happen again, I swear to god, I will not control myself like this again." Esmeralda painfully moaned as he dragged her up with her hair and lead her to the couch. „Lay down.", he said while he pushed her on it. Immediately after she laid on her back he got on her entered her. He laid between her legs, which he pushed aside, and supported his position with his hands. He moaned a lot while he thrusted. He felt the place she bit him every time he went deeper again. But this was too good to stop. He didn´t need long to get another orgasm. While he moaned and breathed heavily he slumped down on her and placed his face on one of her breasts. Sweat ran down his forehead.

Without a word he stood up after a few minutes, dressed and left the room. As he came back Esmeralda sat in front of the fireplace and watched the flames dancing.

„Here." He threw the fabrics right next to her. „You will not leave this room undressed."

Esmeralda took the dress without looking at it and stood up. She slipped into it and as she was done Frollo helped her to do the lacing.

„Tomorrow you will search for your wedding ring until you found it." He grabbed her upper arm and took her with her upstairs to her room. Javert followed them. „I really don´t know which devil caused you to do such folly."

Esmeralda was too tired to answer him. It was a long day for her. Mentally exhausting and energy-sapping.

Right after she laid in her bed she closed her eyes.

Frollo left the room and went to bed. Esmeralda opened her eyes again and went to the door. He hadn´t locked it.

„Javert.", she whispered.

„Madame?" The man turned and looked at her.

„Can I ask you a favor?" Javert stood quiet while Esmeralda came closer. „Could you… give me a hug?"

„Madame?", he asked surprised.

„My husband never hugged me. And you are a nice guy."

„Is this a order, madame?"

„Yes."

Javert needed a moment but he spread his arms and Esmeralda placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, just as he did. After a few moments she ended it.

„Do you have to stand here the whole night?"

„Yes, madame."

„Don´t you need to sleep?"

He refused to answer and laid his hands on his back. He snapped to attention.

„Good night.", Esmeralda said and returned to her bed.

Before she fell asleep she looked at her wedding ring she had hided in Javert´s coat as she wore it after her bath. As she hugged him, she got it back. She already found the ring shortly after Frollo demanded her to look after it and she used this chance to not be in his near.

Its gold shimmered in the pale moonlight. How unbelievable beautiful this ring was on the one hand and how unbelievable ugly it was on the other hand. The metallic gloss didn´t show the dark truth behind it. Chained to Claude Frollo with this ring.

Tomorrow she will act like she would search for it the whole day. At least during this time she wouldn´t have to spread her legs for him.


	6. son god

chapter 6 - son god

 _„_ _You´re not arresting me?"_

 _„_ _Not as long as you´re in here. I can´t"_

 _„_ _You´re not at all like the other soldiers"_

 _„_ _Thank you."_

 _„_ _So, if you´re not going to arrest me, what do you want?"_

 _„_ _I´d settle for your name."_

„Esmeralda!" Phoebus searched for his beloved gypsy girl since the pyre. He knew she accepted to be with Frollo from now on but maybe she was able to flee. She wasn´t at the palace of justice as he searched her there. Frollo either took her somewhere else or she managed it to escape. He hoped she was alright and prayed for her. „Excuse me, mister, have you seen a raven haired woman with emerald eyes?", he asked a dirty looking man under a bridge. It was late and nobody else was on the streets.

„I don´t know."

„Please. I need to find her. She might be in great danger."

„Maybe I saw your girl but I can´t remember.", the man stretched out his fingers and opened his hand to show he wanted a little bribe.

Phoebus searched his pockets and found a few pieces of copper and two pieces of silver. He gave the man the copper.

„Now tell me what you know."

„I saw a raven haired, green eyed woman, indeed."

„Where? When?"

„Only a few days ago. She flew over me as I, poor and old as I am, wanted to rest from the struggle of a hard day. She hurt my leg, you must know."

„I am sorry for you, but what happened to her? Do you know where she went?"

The man stretched out his fingers again and Phoebus gave him the silver.

„She got caught by the minister. A great man. A strong man. A .. let´s say-„

„-I´m not interested in the minister. Have you seen where he brought her to?"

„…No.", the homeless man grumbled. Nobody ever listened to him except his wife and children but he did not count them as good listeners. „You must know the mighty minister wanted to see me behind locked doors. He set me free after a few lashes. A kind man, isn´t he? He could have imprisoned me for months if he wanted to, but this would have meant the slow starve of my wife and children. I was once inn-keeper at Montfermeil, but now look at me. I am not able to give my family the bread they need." He coughed acted, took a humble posture and opened his hands to beg again.

„I don´t have more money."

„Anything, monsieur. A noble man like you surely got something interesting in his pockets."  
Phoebus searched them again but he found nothing else than dust.

„What´s your name, friend? Maybe I can show my gratitude later."

„My name is monsieur Thénardier."

„Well then monsieur Thénardier. I will reward you when we meet again. Good day." Phoebus went away. He got some good informations about Esmeralda. Frollo had her, she was not at the palace of justice, and the fact she tried to run told him, she still want to flee. He was sure she must be with him. Now he only had to find Frollos place which would be easy for him. There are always corruptible men.

„What has he given to you?", a strong but silent female voice asked monsieur Thénardier.

„A few pieces of copper and two pieces of silver.", he said proud to his wife. The red haired woman came out of the shadows and took the money.

„You should have asked for more.", she growled at him.

„Yes, my dear. The next time, I swear." He wanted to kiss her, but she turned away.

„Hmpf." The frightening woman ordered her daughter to follow her. „Come, Eponine."

„Yes, mother.", the young woman followed her.

* * *

„I can´t find him.", Esmeralda said silent. She kneed on the ground and acted like she would search for her wedding ring. She had hidden it between her mattress and the wooden bed frame before she fell asleep last night.

Frollo sighed. He tried to keep calm but it was hard.

„Search harder, than." Esmeralda already searched the area for about five hours. She wore a warm dress but she shivered nevertheless. The cold winters day buried its teeth deep inside her bones. Her fingers were blue again but she didn´t care. She was glad she was outside and not in Frollos near.

As she looked at him, she saw his stare but he was thinking about something and mumbled a lot. He rubbed his forehead over and over again. Was he thinking about how he could punish her again? Esmeralda tried to think of something else. She would have loved to lay in Phoebus arms right now. Her son god. She was sure he would come to free her. A knight and savior in golden armor.

„This is impossible.", she heard Frollo growl and saw him walk away. He got inside his house and closed the door. She immediately saw a chance to escape. She looked to her right and to her left. Paris to her right, fields and the Seine to her left. Her breath got fast and she prepared her muscles to run as fast as she could as she stood up. Paris hat a lot of hiding places but it was filled with soldiers. And on the fields everyone was able to see her. She also would have to swim through the ice-cold Seine. But after the river she would be free.

„You should not try to run, madame." Javert. His deep voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

„I… I only stood up."

„Of course, madame." If he would be faster than her? Certainly. The ground was frozen and he wore shoes. She didn´t. And she felt pain nearly everywhere. Not just because of the cold, she still had all the bruisings and cuts Frollo caused her with his slaps, beats and fingernails the last days.

„What is he doing?", she mumbled as she heard loud noises from the house.

„He searches your room, madame."

„How can you tell?", she asked him curious.  
„I would do the same.", he answered without any recognizable emotion.

Esmeralda looked back to the house and couldn´t decide what to do. Would it be better to stay outside or should she try to stop him? What will happen when he finds the ring?

Suddenly she saw him at one of her thin windows. Only a small stripe of his face was visible but it was enough for Javert to understand.

„Madame." He laid one hand on his back and with the other one he showed in the direction of the great building. „Please, right after you."

Esmeralda didn´t want to walk but her legs moved on their own. Slowly and in deep fear she entered the house and saw Frollo waiting for her in the entrance hall. She passed the kitchen and the dining room on her right just as the bathroom and the fireplace room on her left. A great stair behind Frollo lead upstairs to their private bed-chambers, each with a personal bathroom, a study, a library, one bathroom, one unused bedroom and one room Esmeralda wasn´t allowed to go inside. Frollo told her it would be empty, after he noticed she stood in front of it for some hours.

He stared at her and walked inside the parlor on his left. She followed him. While the minister took a seat at a long, beautiful table, Esmeralda refused to sit down and stood in the doorway. This room just looked like the fireplace room except for the fact it was bigger and more decorated. The long table Frollo sat at was surrounded by six chairs. Burning candles adorned the two candlesticks on it.

Without a word Frollo laid her wedding ring on the table. He placed his hands in his lap and saw at his wife with a look of expectancy.

After moments of silence Frollo looked at Javert who stood right behind Esmeralda.

„Lock the door."

„No, please.", Esmeralda breathed as she turned to the soldier who looked at her without any emotion. „Please.", she whimpered silent and tears appeared in her once so full of zest for life eyes while the man closed the door.

Twenty minutes passed until Frollo knocked the door and Javert unlocked it. The minister passed him and disappeared in his study.

Silent weep and the smell of burned skin filled the evening.


	7. hope

chapter 7 - hope

The streets of Paris were silent. Nobody was outside in this cold winters night. The ground reflected the weak light of the moon while a single horse with its horseman made its way through those frightening and empty roads. The minister was on his way to the palace of justice and only he knew the reason why.

He was self-assure and felt superior. But he wasn´t aware someone had watched him, as he left his home.

Small, silent steps pressed down the frozen grass in front of the ministers home. Phoebus tried to be as silent and fast as possible while he was sneaking towards the big building. He was the one who watched Frollo leave and he had to take this chance.

Unfortunately he wasn´t aware Javert´s presence and only thought of how Esmeralda was imprisoned.

He came closer and was focused on the only room with light in it. The room was on the first floor and it only had small gaps as windows. He stood directly under them and whispered.

„Esmeralda."

No answer.

„Esmeralda." He got a bit louder and picked up a small stone. He repeated her name but still no answer.

Instead of calling her he threw the stone up. The gaps were really tight and so he just hit the wall. He threw it again. And again. And again.

Finally he made it.

„Esmeralda!", he whispered a bit louder than before. „It´s me, Phoebus!"

„Phoebus!" Finally she replied. „Is this really you?"

„Yes. I´m here to help you."

She couldn´t believe it. All her hopes came true. He really came to free her from her misery.

„How?", she wanted to know. She was inside this building, trapped with Javert who absolutely shouldn't see Phoebus, and not able to get outside. He was outside and not able to get inside. The entrance door was locked and latched. Frollo had the only key. But the worst was that Frollo could come back any minute. They had to hurry.

„Can you leave this room?"

„Yes."

„Then take the stairs and meet me at the window of the room at the right of the entrance."

It was the kitchen he meant but he didn´t know it was the kitchen. He only saw that this room had a window he could break and Esmeralda could fit trough. A window was their only chance.  
„I can´t."

„Why?"

Esmeralda looked over her shoulder to check if Javert had heard her through the closed door or not. He had not. She turned back to Phoebus.

„A guard is watching all my moves. If he would see you, you would be doomed.", she said louder than she wanted. She feared something would happen to Phoebus.  
„Madame?", Javert asked through the closed door. „Is everything alright?"  
Esmeraldas heart began to beat very fast. She sweated and her temperature fell.

„Yes… thank you… I´m just talking to myself." She listened if Javert would answer but he didn´t.

„Esmeralda, are you alright?" She turned back to Phoebus.

„Help me, please.", she whispered down.

„I…" Suddenly Phoebus heard something. It was the stallion of the minister. He came back.

„Phoebus!", Esmeralda whispered as she saw him running into the darkness. She hadn´t heard the stallion and thought he just left her alone. Her heart cramped.

She left the room in a hurry and passed Javert who followed her. She wanted to go into the kitchen like Phoebus told her and hoped he would stand at the window.

„Frollo.", she exhaled as she saw the minister at the entrance. He just entered the house and got off his coat.

„Are you surprised to see me?", he wanted to know while he hung up his coat. He did not look at her. Esmeralda immediately made herself small and looked to the ground.

„You are back already."

„Yes. I only had to get something." He turned and walked towards her. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger of his right hand and made her look at him. „You look tired. You should sleep. What are you doing down here this late anyway?"

„I was thirsty.", she lied. Frollo now laid his hand on her back, stood next to her and led her into the kitchen.

The minister watched his wife nip some water and saw her stare outside the window like she would see a ghost.

„Could… could I get something to eat?", she asked him silent, after she placed the cup back where it belongs. Frollo looked at her quiet surprised.

„You don´t have to ask.", he said opinionated. „You can do what ever you want, as long as you obey."

She nodded and took some bread. She wasn´t hungry. Esmeralda only wanted to buy time.

„Let me take a look.", Frollo said as he saw his wife only using her right hand and wanted to grab her left one. She cringed back and stared at him terrified. He stopped his move and let off of her. „Very well, then." Without any hurry he walked to the door and looked at her as he stood in the doorway. „I go to bed now. You should try to sleep as well." He continued his walk and went to bed.

Javert waited for Esmeralda outside the room.

Minutes later she swallowed the last piece of her bread while she still stared at the window and hoped Phoebus would show up. But he didn´t.

Esmeralda waited for some moments but finally she was too tired to wait any longer. She went back to her room.

As Javert closed the door behind her, she looked around. Her room was extremely empty now. As Frollo searched her room for the wedding ring he destroyed the table and the bed. Now Esmeralda only had a stool and a mattress left. She couldn´t hide anymore. She never thought he still could rip something out of her life but he made it to destroy her last hiding place. Her sense of security.

She laid down and waited for Phoebus calling her name the whole night. But he didn´t.

* * *

„Javert.", Frollo said as he saw the soldier standing in front of Esmeraldas room the next day.

„Sir."

„I want your report of last night."

„Nothing flashy. Madame was talking to herself for a few minutes. Your servant went to bed at midnight." He saluted.

„Good. You can go. I don´t need your presence today."

The soldier bowed down and passed Frollo to walk in his room downstairs. The staff wasn´t allowed to sleep somewhere else than at the ground floor. The minister waited until the man disappeared and entered Esmeraldas room.

„Good morning, my dear.", Frollo said as he closed the door.

„Good morning, husband.", she mumbled.

„I can´t hear you." He was in a relatively good mood. „Speak up, please."

„Good morning, husband.", she repeated. Frollo told her to greet her this way every morning. He walked to one of the small windows and looked outside.

„Taking into account the fact that you are my wife now, I can´t allow you to stay in this room anymore." He turned to her. „You will sleep in my room from now on. You will sleep besides me, you will wake up besides me and you will go to bed when I go to bed."

Esmeralda felt sick from one second to the next.

„This room will be locked from now on." Does he know she was talking to Phoebus last night? „Come." He walked to the door. Esmeralda stood up and followed him. It felt like he would bring her away several hundred miles from her savior.

As they reached his room he wanted her to go in first. She did what he wanted from her and he closed the door. Before Esmeralda could look around she felt his hands on her shoulders and his body at her back. He slowly pulled down the upper part of her dress and she felt even sicker.

Suddenly she began to shiver as the dress touched her hands.

„You are afraid.", he whispered in her ear. „Or are you excited?" He grinned.

„My hand…", she said and looked down. Frollos hand stroke over her left arm down to her hand and gently grabbed it.

Esmeraldas ring finger was all red and had some small bubbles on it. The place where her wedding ring laid on was burned and swollen. Her wrist was covered with bruisings from the strong grip of Frollo he had while he put on her ring right after he heated it up above a burning candle. He wanted her to merge with the gold for that she never could get rid of the ring ever again. She was his. Forever. The hot metal had burned her skin, his strong grip nearly had broken her arm.

„It was your fault.", he said and returned undress her. „But you are forgiven." He kissed her neck and let her dress fall down while his hands wandered from her shoulders, to her breasts down to her hip.

A great mirror in front of Esmeralda showed her her flayed body. A nearly disappeared black eye he caused her as she refused to wear a new dress for their wedding. Bruisings at her neck as he nearly strangled her. Her upper arms and her left wrist were covered with bruisings from his grips as he dragged her somewhere and from the day he put on her ring. Her left hand was burned in places. Bruisings and ten deep cuts from his fingernails he buried in her flesh as he raped her laid all over her groin. Her knees were covered with small cuts from the hours he forced her to search after her wedding ring.

She only was here for six days now. The gypsy girl knew he would completely destroy her until she was his with her body and her soul.

„Husband.", she whispered.

„Yes, wife?", he answered while he kissed her neck and placed his right hand between her legs.

„I will obey from now on."

„You already made this promise."  
„I don´t want to get punished again."

„Tell me who you were talking to last night."  
Should she lie? She feared the hands of Frollo and gave him the pledge to obey.

„Phoebus."

„I see."

„Will you punish me for this?", she asked and felt his fingers rub over her clitoris.

„No." An answer Esmeralda hasn´t expected. „There is no need to punish you."

Esmeralda relaxed. He will not slap or beat her. She was thinking of how she and Phoebus will run away from this place and life a happy life. They will be together. Forever.

„You are ready.", he whispered as he let his finger slid inside her. He slowly pushed her forwards to his four poster bed with his whole body. Esmeraldas body moved on her own while she was still thinking of Phoebus. His golden hair and his blue eyes.

The bed was very high. It was a custom built and the mattresses were thick. As they reached the edge Frollo got off his robe.

„Bow down.", he ordered. Esmeralda, still in thoughts, slowly bowed down her upper body. Her feet were on the ground, her hip at the edge of the bed and her head laid on it. „Yes.", Frollo exhaled as he saw her brown, round, perfect butt right in front of his hip. He petted it and got excited more and more. He opened his trouser and got out his manhood. It was fully erected and he couldn´t wait any longer. He felt the invincible need to make love to Esmeralda. He wanted to be inside her. Now.

He spread her legs and was only concentrated on her.

„You are perfect.", he exhaled as he united with her.

Esmeralda was prepared to feel him like a hammer inside her but something was different. She didn´t feel any pain. All the thoughts of Phoebus made her wet. Frollo now could easily take her.

Absolutely enjoying, Frollo pleasured both of them. Esmeraldas body felt good while he let his manhood slid in and out over and over again. He wasn´t as brutal as the last times. Or was he and she just felt different because of her wetness? Was he even brutal the last times? She was dry the last times. She only knew she didn´t want this. She got raped by her cruel husband again and felt pleasure? No way.

„You are beautiful.", Frollo groaned. „And sweet. So sweet."

Her heartbeat increased and her breath got faster. No. She tried to think of something different. This was wrong. This was so wrong.

„I´m… I´m…", Frollo exhaled as he came just a few moments after he had entered her. He felt the rhythmic play around of Esmeraldas muscles while he gave her every last drop of his semen. She had an orgasm just like him. Her hands grabbed the blanked she laid on and she hided her face in it. She was ashamed and felt guilty to feel this good while a man raped her.

Frollo decided to give her some more. He was sure his little gypsy would love it. He got out of her and placed his hands on her butt.

„Don´t move.", he said as Esmeralda wanted to get up. „Obey."

Frollo got on his knees. His face was right in front of her beautiful ass. His hands spreaded her butt cheeks while his head came closer.

Esmeraldas hands cramped even more as she felt her husbands tongue on her vagina. He licked her, kissed and nippled her down there and she couldn't do anything against it.

„Stop it.", she moaned. „This is disgusting."

Frollo buried his tongue inside her as deep as he could. He tasted her juice just as he tasted his sperm.

„Please.", she exhaled weak. Her body felt good. Too good. She never thought anyone could feel this way.

His tongue slid through her. It wrapped around her clitoris. His spit and moves caused wet noises he loved. He wanted to taste her. His tongue went inside her again. It twisted and moved. Went in and out.

As Esmeralda had her second orgasm Frollo was able to feel it with his tongue. She tried to suppress a moan but she couldn´t. Frollo grinned winningly while he kissed her right butt cheek and stood up. Esmeralda breathed heavily. Her mind was empty, her body weak.

He loved the taste of Esmeraldas lower body and licked his lips. After that he went into the bathroom to clean his face. Esmeralda moved her head aside and her fingers let the blanked go. She watched Frollo come back and stood up.

„You have been a good wife just now. I think there will be a little reward for you.", he said smiling.

„I can stay in my old room?", Esmeralda hoped.

„No.", he said a bit confused. He couldn´t see why she rather wanted to sleep in her old room than here. This room was big and the bed was soft and warm. The three windows were made of glass and let through much light. There stood a closet where all her future dresses will fit in. „No. I was thinking of something you wish for. A new dress perhaps."

„You grand me any wish?"

„As long as your wish isn´t to sleep in your old room, yes."

Esmeralda wasn´t sure if this was a trap or a trick. What if he wouldn´t like what he will hear? He would definitely punish her again. On the other hand, if this wasn´t a trick, this could be a great chance.

„I want to see Phoebus."

Frollo stood quiet for a while. Esmeralda feared she angered him and got insecure.

„As you wish."


	8. madness is an abyss without escape

chapter 8 - madness is an abyss without escape

Two weeks passed in which Phoebus neither showed up again nor Frollo said anything about when Esmeralda could see him. She worried Phoebus would have forgotten her. What when he had heard how Javert called her 'madame' and didn't like her anymore? It wasn't her fault she was married now.

"Esmeralda.", Frollo said. He called her with her name since they shared one bed.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" They laid in their bed. Frollo read something while she stared at the ceiling.

"I was thinking of how people see me." Frollo didn´t know exactly what she meant. The only people Esmeralda saw were Javert and the servants.

"They see you as what you are. My wife. Nothing else."

"Everyone?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You promised me to see Phoebus again but nothing happened. Doesn't he want to see me?", she asked with tears in her eyes. She had to hold herself back. Frollo didn't like it when she was talking about the ex-captain.

"You will see him. In two days.", he returned to his book.

„Here?"

"No."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't think so.", she said weak. She felt like she had to vomit and stroke over her belly. This whole situation made her sick. Frollo hadn't slapped or beaten her the last two weeks but her bruisings, cuts and burned places were still there. Nearly gone but still visible. She obeyed and did everything he asked for. She also didn't try to run. Sometimes Frollo took a walk in their garden with her as a reward for her loyalty. Her loyalty was more an act of selfdefense than anything else, Esmeralda thought. She sighed heavily.

"Esmeralda."

"Yes?"

Frollo laid away his book and lifted up the blanked they were underneath. A cold breeze touched their naked bodies. He placed the blanked on their top again, after he rolled aside and got on her. His legs between hers, his hands next to her chest. He spreaded her legs and kissed her neck.

She knew what he wanted and let it happen. She already gave up to fight him days ago. It was more healthy to do what he wanted.

His hands wandered all above her body. His tongue licked her neck and breasts, his kisses were placed on her lips. His thrusts were gentle, fast, slow, hard. He moaned in her ear, moved his hip forwards and backwards to pleasure his wife. He wanted her to have orgasms just like as they had sex two weeks ago. As she had to sleep in this room for the very first time. He breathed heavily as he had his orgasm and his white liquid left his body. He loved the thought of his semen being inside of Esmeralda.

"Are you alright?", he asked silent as Esmeralda rubbed her belly again. He still laid on her.

"I feel sick."

„Sleep." He got down and sat next to her.

She turned aside not to face him, closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later. Frollo stood up, dressed and left their home after he demanded Javert to watch her.

Only an hour later he came back. He had a package in his hands and laid it on Esmeraldas nightstand. Frollo watched her in her sleep. He couldn't tell why but suddenly he felt more for her than pure desire. She looked unbelievable innocent and peaceful.

"What have I done?", he whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

"I am ready.", Esmeralda said after she dressed. She wore a red, expensive, beautiful dress and fitting shoes Frollo gave her with the package. She also got a coat for ladies and a scarf for that she wouldn't freeze. She absolutely looked like an very rich, very noble woman, what she was now.

The day has come to see Phoebus. Frollo wanted his wife looking the best for this moment. He wanted to see Phoebus stupid face when he sees her being this beautiful under his wings while Phoebus only was able to dream of her.

Esmeralda was all excited. Finally she could talk to her beloved again.

"Good. Come. The carriage is waiting."

After they entered the transportation Esmeralda began to smile. It was an honest smile. Pure and full of hope. Frollo got jealous. It was him she has to look at like this. Not this traitor.

"You get the chance to talk to him for five minutes. I will not allow a single second more, you hear?"

"Could I ask for more?", she looked at him. "Please, husband."

"Hmpf.", he exhaled. "Ten minutes. But only because I am in a good mood." He absolutely wasn´t sure if he was in a good mood or not. His jealousy made him angry on the one hand, on the other hand he was keen to see his reaction.

The married couple stood silent while the carriage reached its destination. Frollo helped Esmeralda to leave the carriage and led her inside a small room of the palace of justice. She wondered why he was inside here but she didn't care enough to think about it very long. Her heartbeat went crazy of excitement. The room was at the first floor which meant he wasn't in the cells. He was up there. Just a few steps more and she will be with Phoebus again. The couple entered the room and as Frollo closed the door behind them, Esmeralda saw her savior.

Her smile and happiness disappeared immediately as she saw his destroyed body.

"Phoebus.", Esmeralda exhaled. She ran towards him but didn't dare to touch him. He only wore short pants which showed the rest of his body. His right arm was broken and two of his fingernails have been ripped out. His skin was covered with lacerations caused by strong lashes. His chest was dark red of heavy burns. At his left foot Esmeralda only counted three toes.

"Phoebus." Big tears dropped down her face.

"Esmeralda.", he breathed. "You are here." He smiled weak. Some of his back teeth were missing. "I missed you."

"I am sorry.", she whispered and stroke over his cheek. He laid his head in her hand and enjoyed her near. "I am so sorry." They murmured very silent.

"It's not your fault. Don't cry."

"He will get it back. We can still flee."

"Esmeralda...What have he done to you?", he asked as he saw the burns at her left hand.

"Don't worry about me. I will get you out of here." Phoebus ignored and stared to her.

"You are his wife."

"Yes. Yes I am, but I don't love him. I love you.", she whispered. "You hear? I love you, Phoebus."

"Go away.", he growled and looked at the ground. "Go. You are a married woman now. We never can be together."

"Phoebus.", she whimpered horrified. Why did he say that? „I don´t love him."

"I beg you to leave, Esmeralda. There is no connection between you and me anymore." He took her wrist and moved her arm away from his cheek.

Even bigger tears ran down the gypsy girls face. Her heart was broken. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Why?", she whimpered louder.

"I don't love you. Please don't think of me anymore. You are his now."

"Phoebus..." She suddenly felt a hand around her upper arm.

"Time is up.", Frollo slowly dragged her away from Phoebus. Esmeralda didn't stop staring at the blond man who just broke her heart. She couldn't stop crying. The ex-captain looked on the ground and two soldiers brought him away.

Esmeralda cried bitterly while she was in the carriage again. Frollo looked at her and waited she would stop.

Minute after minute passed in which Esmeralda sunk deeper and deeper in black thoughts. She felt lost and unloved. Offended and despised. The only person who was in her life now was Frollo. Claude Frollo who beat and slap, burn and rape her if she wouldn't do everything he wanted her to do. A life filled with misery awaits her. She felt like she would never be happy again.

"Come.", she heard her husband say as the carriage stopped. Her tears went dry and her heart empty. She was a ghost.

Esmeralda followed Frollo but she didn't realize they weren't at his place. They were in front of the Notre Dame. A huge crowd was standing around and two small, wooden podiums have been build. One for the minister and his wife to sit on for that they could watch was going on at the other podium. A gallows was placed there and waited for a throat to crush.

"Sit down.", Frollo demanded Esmeralda as they got on the very nice decorated podium. She sat down and realized what was going on. The sky got dark.

"What are we doing here?"

"This will be the first execution for you as my wife. I decided it is time to show the people who you belong to."

She didn't know what he meant but she immediately understood as she saw who was going to be hung.

"No. No, please. Not him. Why him? You already tortured him enough."

"He wanted to rip you out of my life but you are mine."

Frollo stood up and talked to the mass.

"The ex-captain Phoebus is guilty of treason and burglary. He is a seducer of women and a dangerous man. The sentence is clear. Death."

The people of Paris got loud. They booed at Phoebus and threw rotten food at him.

Esmeralda couldn´t watch this scenery. She felt like she would loose her mind.

„Esmeralda.", Frollo said.

She stared pleadingly at him. Tears ran down her cheeks.

„I want you to watch this closely. This will happen to everyone who dare to come to close to you.", he growled dark but clearly.

„I beg you." She whimpered week. Frollo turned his head back to the gallows.

„Save your breath.", he said cold.

„Husband."

„Save your tears."

Seconds passend in which nothing happened. Nobody spoke a word. Nobody moved. Not even the wind dared to whistle.

„The prisoner is acquitted on the basis of new emerged evidences.", Frollo imparted the crowd. „He will be send to the penitentiary where he will stay for the next fifteen years."

He grabbed Esmeralda at her upper arm and walked down the platform with her.

„Bring the other prisoner to hang.", he ordered a soldier and pushed Esmeralda inside the carriage.

„Why have you done this? He broke your heart.", Frollo asked Esmeralda immediately after he closed the door.

„I can´t just watch my … friend die."

„Friend? FRIEND? Do you even know anything about this man?", he yelled. „Do you know anything about his past?"

„I never had time to ask him."

„He is a father, Esmeralda."

„I don´t care.", she shook her head.

„He left the mother with a daughter as it was two years old. He only sustained her to amuse himself while he was away from the war."

„No.", she closed her eyes.

„Do you know what happened to the mother? She died. He left her with nothing and she suffered the rest of her days. She became a whore to feed her child who she had to leave behind at an inn-keeper family in Montfermeil."

„Stop it."

„He would have done the same to you. I saved you from his heartlessness."

„This can´t be.", Esmeralda repeated again and again while she bobbed forth and back with her upper body. „You´re lying."

„His daughters name is Cosette."

„Cosette.", she whispered.

A pause raised.

„Esmeralda.", Frollo said careful. The woman in front of him was collapsed and only stared at the ground.

She didn't answer.

„We are at home." Esmeralda looked outside the small windows and saw the big building of Frollo he imprisoned her the last three weeks.

„Home.", she breathed without emotions.

 **A/N: For everyone who did not read the book `les miserabled`: Cosette is the daughter of Fantine who has been left by Cosettes father as the girl was two years old. I really hate this guy and I am absolutely sorry Phoebus had to be him.**


	9. 9430

chapter 9 - 9430

„De Châteaupers!", a man yelled through the place where dozens of men stood. Prisoners were working, soldiers were watching. „Visitor for you." Short words, yelled orders and the whip was the only language between those two different kind of men.

Phoebus was in the penitentiary for two days now but he already knew how the rules were. They were simple and easy to understand. Work. Lunch at six. Rest at eleven for five hours.

The blond man laid away his tool and went to the visitors room. Two soldiers followed him and chained him at the chair.

„Prisoner 9430. Stand up.", a soldier told him in a strong tone.

Phoebus stood up as good as he could.

One of the soldiers opened the door and Frollo entered the room. His hands were buried in the sleeves of his robe.

„You can go.", Frollo said to the soldiers who nodded an left. Now nobody else was in this small room besides him and Phoebus.

„Why are you here?", Phoebus hissed.

Frollo stood quiet and threw a small bag on the wooden table between them. It opened as it landed on the dark wood. Gold came out. It spreaded over the table.

„Twenty pieces of gold. Just as agreed."

They stood quiet for a while and Phoebus sat down.

„How is Esmeralda?"

„This is none of your business." Frollo wanted to leave. „You sold her."

„I only agreed to your suggestion for her good. I gave her up as I heard she was married to you. I gave her up for that she will not be beaten by you for her feelings upon me. Now she can forget me and will not be punished because of me."

Frollo opened the door.

„A wise decision of yours to tell the truth to the man you fear he would beat the woman you want to protect." He grinned and left.

Two hours later Frollo was back at home. He was constantly thinking about how he could make Esmeralda happy again. Or at least not this much depressed. He wanted to see the fire in her eyes again. The fire her body spread as she was dancing on the festival of fools. Now she was only a shell walking around in his home. He still wanted her but he want her to have feelings upon him. Hate, lust, anger, love, disgust, anything would be better than her current emotion. Disinterest and lifelessness.

„Esmeralda.", Frollo called her.

„She is in the living room, your honor.", a female servant answered. Frollo passed her and went into the living room.

„Esmeralda. I called for you."

„Yes." She stared outside a window. Javert stood at the door but Frollo ignored him. As he laid his hands on her belly she still didn't move. Her back was warm, her belly even warmer.

„Turn." Esmeralda turned in his hands and he placed his hands on her back. She looked down. „Look at me." She looked up. „Smile." She smiled. It was fake and sad. Only her mouth changed but her eyes were empty. He cleared his throat and let off of her. She stopped smiling and looked down again.

„I have to leave Paris for the next six weeks. I want you to stay at home. This will be your chance to get normal again. I don´t want you to be this sad as soon as I return. Do you understand me?"

„Yes."

„Javert and a second soldier will look after you. I allow you to go into the garden while I am gone but remember. If you try to flee there will be consequences."

„Yes."

„I will leave tomorrow morning." Frollo turned and ordered her to follow him. It was time for lunch.

* * *

„You know what your orders are."

„Yes, sir." Javert saluted before his superior.

„Good. I will come back as soon as possible." The coachman closed the door of the carriage after Frollo got in and the minister left his wife, his home and his town.

After he was gone Javert got inside the house and knocked the door of the bedroom of Esmeralda and Frollo.

„Madame."

„Come in.", Esmeralda replied.

„Your husband left."

„Thank you." The gypsy girl stood behind the door of her closet and wanted to change but she had problems with the lacing again. Those expensive dressed were much more difficult to dress than her ordinary clothing she wore before her marriage. Without help there was no chance to dress it properly. Normally servants helped her but she refused to get help today. Frollo slept with her this morning again and she don´t want anyone see her right after their sexual act. „Could you help me?", she asked Javert and showed him her problem.

„I will get a female servant to help you, madame." He wanted to turn but Esmeralda stopped him.

„No. I want you to help me. This is an order."

„I am afraid I can not do this, madame."

„Why?"

„Your husbands orders."

„What did he say?"

„I am not allowed to touch you as long as it is not necessary to stop you from a escape."

„I see.", she said silent. Javert was the only person she trusted.

Esmeralda once thought how she could escape her marriage and that her only way out would be to cheat on Frollo. Javert was the only male person around this place who she could use after Phoebus wasn´t there anymore. This was surely her last way out besides suicide. But she wanted to be alive. She wanted to live a normal life again. A life alone or at least with a man who will not make her fear behave wrong. On the other hand was her greatest fear that; if she would cheat on Frollo; would he even file for divorce or would he kill her? Maybe he would beat her to death.

She decided not to cheat on him for her own good. She wanted to wait. Maybe there will be a chance to get out of this marriage sooner or later.

„I will get a servant."

„It´s not necessary. I will change into my sleeping dress. There is no need to look good while my husband is gone and I don´t want to get outside. It´s cold and it began to rain."

„As you wish." Javert bow and took place outside the room.

 **A/N: 9430 is the prisoners number Jean Valjean (les miserables) got as he was imprisoned a second time. But only in the book. While he was in prison the first 19 years he had the number 24601 ;D**

 **Ps.: Next chapter will be longer again. I really had troubles to write this one because there were so many possibilities what could happen next! Unfortunately I don´t like this chapter very much... so yeah, let me know what you think**


	10. when the cat s away, the mice do play

chapter 10 - When the cat´s away, the mice do play

„Come on! I need a nine!", Esmeralda said excited. She shook her hands, in which she held two dices, while she slowly stood up. She threw the dices on the table, hopped up and down and bit her lip as they stopped rolling.

„You got a-„

„-I want to do this. You are a cheater, Javert.", Esmeralda said amused and brandished her hands in his direction. They were playing a board game you need luck and skill for and Esmeralda suspected Javert to cheat because he won the most times. Actually every time. „One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.", she counted the small dots on the dices. „Damn it."

„It looks like you lost again, madame.", Javert said with a tiny, tiny smile on his face. He laid his hand on the pieces of copper which laid next to the board and grabbed them. They were gambling with small amounts of money.

„Another round. This time I feel I can win. I bet one piece of gold.", the gypsy girl held up a small bag with money in it, which was already nearly empty, and got out a piece of gold which she held up and smacked it on the table. She grinned.

„Excuse me, madame, but I do not have this much money.", Javert said. „Only the copper."

„Alright.. how about..." Esmeralda smiled at him. „Let us bet something different."

„Madame?"

„When you win, you can wish for something. And when I win, I can wish for something. Deal?" Esmeralda smiled at the solider who thought about this. She wondered what he was thinking about and what he probably could wish.

„Deal."

„Really?"

„Yes.", Javert nodded. „The order of your husband is to make you … less depressive. And I see you are happy while playing this game.", he said obsequiously.

„Don´t talk about him while he is gone.", Esmeralda grumbled silent. „He will return soon enough." She scratched her cheek and looked back to Javert. „Handshake." With a very fast move Esmeralda stretched out her hand. „To make if official."

„Good."

„Good."

„I will win this time.", she smiled as they shook hands.

„Of course.", Javert said -again- with a tiny, tiny smile on his face.

Dices were rolled and colorful pebbles were placed on a board. Esmeralda counted her points, Javert counted his. The last round was about to come and it stood twenty to twenty-four. For Esmeralda. She was about to win.

„Doublets. Doublets! Doublets!", Esmeralda yelled while she threw her dices. „YES!" She laughed and jumped around. „I won! I won!"

„How?", Javert breathed. He never lost a game against Esmeralda. And now?

„Never underestimate a gypsy while gambling with her." She nudged his nose and jumped away from him.

Javert waited until Esmeralda ended her winner dance.

„Madame. What do you wish for?"

„Freedom."

Javert stood up and stood in the doorway with his whole body height to stop her if she would try to go outside. She didn't.

„One day. I only wish for one day outside this plot. Without you or someone else following me."

„No.", Javert said strong without looking at her.

„Twelfe hours without you or someone else following me."

„No."

„You gave me your word. You are breaking the law."

„I just do my duty. I protect you from yourself."

„Two hours!", Esmeralda yelled. „Just two hours outside my prison." She came to Javert and grabbed his uniform at his chest. „I beg you. Two hours. Alone." She placed her head on his chest as well and sobbed. „Just two.", she whimpered.

Javert exhaled. He was known as a man who was as emotionally like a stone. He already has seen a lot of criminals who tried to get compassion to get back their freedom. They cried, they lied, they got angry and desperately. In his eyes everyone was the same who stood under his rank. Everyone was able to become a criminal in no time.

Unfortunately Esmeralda was not under his rank. She was above him. Moreover he gave her his word. He shook her hand which was a verbal contract. He must let her go even if Frollo gave him other orders.

„Madame, you do not need to cry.", he finally said. Esmeralda sniveled and looked up. „I gave you my word." Javert saw in her emerald eyes. „But I have my orders. If you will stay away one minute longer I will chase you. I will bring you back no matter what."

They stood quiet for a while.

„I need a horse.", Esmeralda said. Javert nodded and they left the room.

* * *

The strong muscles of Snowball worked hard. Esmeralda brought him to maximum performance. The stallion breathed wild and his hooves made loud noises on the ground. They galloped through empty streets of Paris. It was midday but nobody was walking around because Esmeralda only used old and forgotten streets. She needed to be fast. She only had two hours until Javert would chase her.

„Faster.", she kicked the black beast in its side to run even faster.

Just a few more moments and she would reach her destination. The penitentiary. She wanted to see Phoebus.

„Open the gates!", she yelled at the soldier at the entrance as she was only a few meters away from him.

„I´m sorry, but visitors are only allowed between…" Then he saw who sat in front of him. „Madame Frollo!? Excuse me. Of course you can come in." He yelled at the soldiers around him to alarm the others of their high visit.

Esmeralda was absolutely astonished they knew her and how they behaved. She never thought to get this much respect from an ordinary soldier.

„I will help you.", the man said and gave her a hand for that she could get off her horse.

As Esmeralda got down another man took care of Snowball and the first one asked here why she was here.

„There is a prisoner in here I want to speak to. Phoebus. Blond, tall, blue eyes."

„Of course, madame. He will be brought to you. Please, follow me, Milady."

„Milady?", Esmeralda whispered questioningly to herself. She wasn´t used to people treat her right. She only knew the rough and barked words from the people. How they looked at her. Their disgusted stares. She only was seen as someone with the same rank while she danced. And now there were so many soldiers looking on the ground while she passed them. They did what she wanted.

„Madame, do you want to drink something?"

„Oh, no. Thank you." The soldier wanted to leave. „Wait."

„Madame?"

„Where do you know me from?", she wanted to know.

„The execution. Everyone know you." Esmeralda remembered. She almost forgot this horrible event.

The soldier bow and left after he opened the door to the visitors room. Another soldier inside this room closed the door and Esmeralda saw five men around her. Four soldiers to protect her and Phoebus. The ex-captain.

„Esmeralda?!", the blond man said surprised. He stood in front of her. Chained to a chair and behind a wooden table. „What are you doing here?"

Esmeralda looked at one of the soldiers.

„Go. He will not harm me." The men nodded and left.

Phoebus sat down. His left foot was still aching because of his loss of three of his toes.

„I just wanted to ask you something." She really had to concentrate not to cry again.

Phoebus stood quiet and only stared at Esmeralda like he wanted her, like he begged her, to leave.

„Is it true? Is it true you left the woman who loved you as she needed you the most? Is it true you threw her away as your child was only two years old?"

„What? Yes, no." Phoebus shook his head. „I had to leave her. The war was coming and I had to go or I would have been killed for treason."

„You left her. As the war was over you didn´t return to her."

„Esmeralda, who told you this? I never left anyone."

„I want to know if you only used me as a toy. You already threw this woman away. Even your daughter. I never had a chance, did I?" Her heartbeat increased rapidly.

„I already said I don´t love you."

„I don´t care if you ever loved me or not!", she suddenly yelled with wet eyes. „I want to know if I was your toy!" Her breath got faster.

„There is no difference between toy and `not love`.", Phoebus replied cold and looked aside.

„I always thought Frollo would be the monster but you are. He shows his heartlessness at least but you…" Esmeralda spit on the ground. „… you are the worst kind of man."

„Esmeralda you-„

„-No, Phoebus. I don´t want to hear anything from you ever again. I am done with you. You have been my first love but I was naiv…"

„…Esmeralda…" Phoebus stood up.

„…to believe you would be different!" Esmeralda got louder. „I-„

„-ESMERALDA!", Phoebus suddenly yelled at her.

„What?!", she yelled back.

„You´re bleeding.", he said with a concerned tone. His eyes laid on her lower body. She saw down and he was right. Her dress had red dots on it and they were wet. She lifted up the skirt and her tights were covered in blood. The crimson liquid ran down her legs and filled the air with an iron smell.

Just as Esmeralda looked Phoebus in his eyes her legs got weak and she swooned.

„Esmeralda!", Phoebus yelled even more concerned than before. „Help! We need help!" He tried to get rid of his chains but the chair was anchored in the ground and his broken arm ached incredibly. The soldiers came back and reacted immediately. Two of them took care of Esmeralda. They lifted her up and carried her outside. The other two soldiers freed Phoebus from the chair and immediately dragged him on the courtyard where everyone was able to see them. They began to kick and beat him. One of them got out his whip and lashed him. They punished him for Esmeraldas collapse.

* * *

Esmeralda was away now for three hours and Javert began to chase her as two hours passed. He followed the track of Snowballs hooves and found the stallion at the penitentiary where he now asked the guards where she was.

„Who?"

„You know who! The ministers horse is here. Where is his wife? Madame Frollo.", Javert barked at the soldier who let Esmeralda inside the penitentiary.

„In the hospital at the Seine."

„What?!", he yelled surprised. He grabbed the reins of Snowball and ran to the hospital. It was forbidden to ride the stallion but he didn´t need it anyway. The hospital wasn´t far away and he was fast.

„Madame Frollo. Where is she?", he asked a nun who walked around the hospital.

„Who is asking?", she wanted to know.

„Javert. Personal guard of madame Frollo and subordinate of the minister of justice himself."

„Come with me.", the woman said and instructed him to be silent. „She lost a lot of blood but she is not in mortal danger."

„What happened?"

„I should ask you. You are her personal guard, aren´t you?"

The nun was right and Javert knew it. She led him to a big room in which only one bed stood. Esmeralda laid in it. She wore a simple, bright brown dress which nearly looked like the prisoners dress she wore at the pyre. She was awake.

„Javert."

„Madame. What happened?"

„I … I don´t know.", Esmeralda said silent. „You can bring me back if you want."

„Excuse me but I am not allowed to let you go until the doctor allow it.", the nun said and shook up one of Esmeraldas pillows.

„Can I speak to him?", Javert asked her.

„I will get him." She left the room.

Unpleasant silence spreaded.

„Will you to tell my husband?", Esmeralda finally whispered.

„I have to."

„He will punish you."

„It is his right. I have done wrong."

„He will punish me."

Javert stood silent.

„He will not."

„How can you tell?"

„You wanted to come back." The door opened and a doctor came in.

„Monsieur.", Javert bow before the man. „Can I take her home?"

„No.", the man went to Esmeralda and held her wrist to check something. „She is too weak to walk. You have to wait some more days."

„What happened to madame?"

„I am afraid I am not willing to tell you. I will only speak with monsieur Frollo about madame."

„I am right here. Don´t behave like I don´t exist.", she said annoyed. „And I don´t want you to speak with Frollo about this.", she said to the doctor.

„Are you sure, madame Frollo?", the doctor asked. „He has the right to get informed."

„I am sure. Just tell me what I have to do to get healthy again as soon as possible."

Javert furrowed his brow. This was a very ordinary situation for him.

„You have to stay here the next two days. After that you have to keep strictly bed rest for the next four weeks."

„Medicine?"

„No."

* * *

„Four! Four, four, four!", Esmeralda yelled amused. She sat in the four-poster bed of Frollo and her and gambled with Javert again. Three weeks passed since she last saw Phoebus. She wasn't thinking about him this much and her heart slowly began to heal. She was afraid of the day Frollo would come back but at the moment she enjoyed the peace. He would come back in about two weeks which meant she still had enough time to get healthy again.

„I think your luck increased, madame.", Javert said as Esmeralda gained three points.

„I just got skills.", she laughed. It was wonderful to play board games with Javert. He was a good winner and a better loser. He never yelled at her, he never said mean things and most of all he was a source of peace. Esmeralda really liked him and she saw him as a good friend even if he still had to monitor her not to run away.

Someone knocked the door as Javert wrote down her points. Esmeralda still wasn´t able to read or write but he was.

„Who is it?", Esmeralda asked and rolled the dices again.

„Someone who is glad to see you smile." She looked up and her eyes got big.

„Frollo."


	11. alea lacta est - the die is cast

chapter 11 - alea lacta est - the die is cast

„You´re back too early.", Esmeralda said surprised.

„Yes. Yes, indeed. Unfortunately there was a misunderstanding of someone who informed me and he gave me wrong informations. But don´t worry. He already got punished for his failure." Frollo grinned complacent as he got off his ministers hat. „Hm?", he murmured as he saw Javert standing next to his bed. The soldier saluted and greeted his master. „Leave.", Frollo ordered and the man left the room. As he closed the door Frollo got off his robe.

„You know; it is nice to see you smile again. I missed it." Frollo saw at Esmeralda who sat on the middle of her mattress cross-legged. She followed every single move of his. „I was constantly thinking about you as I was away. And you know what?"

Esmeralda stood quiet.

„Ask me."

„What?", the gypsy girl said uninterested.

„I missed you." Frollo came to the bed and leaned to her. He stroke her cheek. „I missed my sweet wife." His lips touched hers in anticipation.

„Are you instantly going to rape me again?", she hissed.

„Don´t call it rape. You liked it and you didn't fight me. You accepted me.", he whispered in her ear. „And no. I will not make love with you right now." He stood straight again and waited for an answer but Esmeralda only crossed her arms and looked aside.

„How can you miss my smile when I never smiled at you?", Esmeralda asked silent but still angry.

Frollo ignored her answer.

His look went to the board game. „What is this?"

„A game. You probably never heard of games."

Frollo took one blue pebble and rotated it slowly.

„I know them. Childish things. A waste of time." Frollo got bored. He threw back the pebble and picked up the money next to Esmeralda. „Gambling is not the best way to make an investment by the way."

„This game is more than gambling. And this money is mine." She opened her hand to get it back.

„You know; you are a lucky woman."

„And why so?"

„I could let you pay for your visit at the hospital."

Esmeralda freezed inside. Where did he know she was at the hospital? Did he also know where she was before and that she was all alone? No. He couldn´t. Otherwise he would have punished Javert and her already.

Frollo laid the money between his fingers in her hand.

„Why have you been there?", he wanted to know.

„Nothing in particular.", she tried to dodge.

„The doctor said otherwise."

„If you know it already why do you want to hear it from me then?", she said still frozen.

„I want to know if you know what happened to your body."

Esmeralda stared at him and got angrier than ever before.

„My body? My body got beaten. My body got raped!", she yelled and she constantly got louder. „I never should have chosen you at the pyre! I never accepted these horrors you have done to me!" Tears appeared in her eyes and her body trembled. She still got louder. „I NEVER ACCEPTED TO GET PREGNANT."

Frollos facial expression didn´t change. He let Esmeralda scream and cry and only crossed his hands behind his back.

„You want to know what happened? You impregnated me and I tried to get rid of this demon inside of me! And just as you have been away I finally had the miscarriage I was hoping for."

Silence spread. Hot silence filled with hate.

„At least you have done something right for the first time in your whole life."

Esmeralda couldn't believe what she just heard. Her breath got wild while Frollo left the room.

Frollo heard Esmeraldas cry while he went through the corridor. He got out a key and unlocked the door to the room Esmeralda wasn´t allowed to get inside. He locked the door behind and went to a big cross at the wall to pray.

A few hours passed until he came out again. It was late and dark outside and he decided to go to bed. The screams and cries of his wife had stopped and the only thing he heard was silence, distracted by his footsteps.

He heard silent voices as he came near his bedroom and laid his ear on the door. Esmeralda was talking to someone.

„This is just horrible. I lost absolutely everything. My home, my pride, my life, friends, family and even my love." Silence. „You know.. I wanted this child. I looked forward to it. There would have been one person on this whole planet who I could love even if it was _his_ child. It would have been mine. My hope, my life, my luck." Silence. „Please, oh lord. Grant me a child for that I will not be lonely anymore."

As Frollo wanted to enter the room Esmeralda added something to her prayer.  
„Lord, I know I am not worthy, but please take good care of my little treasure. Amen."

Frollo waited some moments and opened the door. Esmeralda laid in the bed and her eyes were swollen and red. She looked sick and broken.

„What are you doing here?", she said silent.

„This is still my bedroom and I am tired.", Frollo said like he hadn´t heard her prayer. He laid next to her after he blew out some candles.

„Esmeralda."

„Yes?", she breathed.

„I am sorry for your loss."

„No. You are not. And as I just said I am glad I got rid of this monstrosity." She turned and laid with her back to him. He got near and hugged her from behind. He pressed his body against hers and laid his hand on one of her breasts.

„Don´t forget I lost my child because of you.", he murmured in her ear. His deep voice let her feel uncomfortable and insecure. „You killed my offspring, gypsy." Esmeralda began to shiver. „You will bear my child. It is your duty as wife and willed by god."

His hand wandered under her nightwear and petted over her buttcheeks. Esmeralda felt how he hardened and prepared her body for the upcoming moments. The only thing she wasn't sure about was how she should react. On the one hand she really wanted to get pregnant, on the other hand he wanted it, too. Should she let him do what he want or should she kick him to prevent his ejaculation?

His hands toyed around with her breasts and slowly made her roll on her back. Frollo got on her and laid between her legs which he spread. His manhood rubbed at her entrance while he kissed and petted her.

„Fulfill your duty, woman.", Frollo groaned as he entered Esmeralda and thrusted over and over again. He got hot, his breath gone wild and his heartbeat went crazy. „Bear my child."

„No.", Esmeralda wheezed. This situation was too much for her to think. She wanted to be a mother but his words made her feel like scum. Like she was only meat he would use to breed his offspring. A breeding animal. Nothing more.

„Be the mother of my son!", Frollo moaned as he came. Just a few hours ago everything was good. Her heart healed, her mind was free. But now Frollo destroyed everything again. Her heart was filled with grief and sadness, her mind was dark. This couldn´t go on much longer this way or she would drive crazy. Esmeralda had to make the greatest decision of her life.

Frollo breathed and stood up. He was done pleasuring him and his wife for the moment and decided to sleep. As he laid down Esmeralda took his hand which surprised him. Both of them laid on their back and looked at each other.

The weak orange shine of the candles laid a blanked of peace on the married couple. Their eyes reflected the small fires and their smell slowly covered the smell of sin.

Both of them stood quiet for a while and only looked in each other eyes. Esmeraldas anger flew away and her face showed nothing besides a hint of inner peace.

Frollo wanted to say something but she was faster.

„I will be the mother of your son, husband."

 **A/N: Omg, this chapter was even more difficult and way harder to write than the last ones xD that´s why it took me so long. Poor Esmeralda, I am so sorry for her D:**


	12. loneliness

chapter 12 - loneliness

Several months passed in wich Esmeralda slowly accepted her decision to comply her faith. Several months in which she neither saw Phoebus, nor Clopin, nor Djali. Not even Quasimodo. The only people she had around were Frollo, Javert and the staff who dodged a conversation with her.

She still didn´t love Frollo but she didn´t hate him anymore at least. She accepted his presence and her marriage with him. She slowly forgot her old life because she knew she never would get it back. She had to prepare for her motherhood anyway.

„How are you today?", Frollo asked calm as he stood next to her.

Esmeralda used every single minute she had to walk around the big garden since the snow has been gone and the ground wasn't frozen anymore. She loved to watch the plants grow and the flowers open their blossoms. She even was allowed to plant and take care of her own small garden. The smell of summer laid in her nose and she enjoyed the warm sunbeams on her dark skin.

„Surprisingly good.", she answered calm as well.

„And my son?" Frollo laid his hand on Esmeraldas belly. She was in her fourth month.

„Alive and active."

„Good." Frollo saw in Esmeraldas viewing direction. She seemed to observe a snail who slowly crawled over some lettuce Esmeralda implanted a few weeks ago. „You should get rid of it. It will destroy your garden otherwise."

„What?", Esmeralda said confused.

„The snail. Right in front of you." He pointed at the small animal.

„Oh. Yes." She kneed down, took it and placed it on the normal grass.

„Very effective.", Frollo said ironically. „Very effective indeed. I suppose she will never find the way back again."

Esmeralda stood silent.

„What are you thinking about?", Frollo wanted to know after a few minutes of silence. His wife constantly stared on the ground just as she tried to watch the plants grow.

„I just thought how lonely my… our child will be here."

„Lonely?"

„Yes. A child has to be with its mother the first years of its life. And I am not allowed to leave this property. It will grow up without friends."

„As soon as he is old enough he will be send to school." He flicked his tongue. „There is no need for _friends_ anyway."

„And if it´s a girl?"

„It will be a boy." Frollo stared on the ground as well. „It must be a boy."

„Why?"

Frollo stood quiet.

„Why?", Esmeralda repeated.

„Only a male offspring can become the next minister of justice." Frollo turned and went back into the house.

Esmeralda was surprised and not surprised at the same time. She knew a woman never was allowed to get in higher positions even if she would be born as aristocrat but she was surprised he said her what he had in mind this cold. Like he would talk about prisoner he judged and not his child. Without emotion.

Esmeralda got on her knees again and picked up the snail. Her small shell was gorgeous and it reminded her of the red dress she wore as she danced at the festival of fools for the first time. As she was allowed to be on stage in front of Paris for the first time. It also was the first time Frollo saw her. She kissed his nose without knowing which waves this would cause. It was her first and her last time she had danced at the festival of fools.

She stood up and went to the other end of the garden. Javert followed her inconspicuous.

„There you go.", she whispered as she placed the small animal on the grass. As she stood up she suddenly wavered. Javert immediately held her and prevented a fall.

„Madame, are you alright?"

„Yes. Thank you.", she said as she was normal again. „I just got dizzy for a moment."

„You should lay down."

„No. It´s over. I want to stay outside."

„Are you sure?"

„Yes, I am." Esmeralda massaged her forehead for a moment and went back to her small garden.

She grew turnips, beans, peas, lettuce and some beautiful flowers she just wanted to see. The most of her crops died very soon because she never did this before but a few of them survived and grew well. She also had one tiny apple tree she was glad of and she cared for him most. The tree was really small but she loved it anyway.

Frollo was first against her wish to gardening because a nobel woman like her would never do such unworthy work but she managed to change his mind. `At least you don´t waste your time with gambling anymore.`, has been his only commentary.

„Javert.", Frollo called for his soldier and the man saluted immediately.

„Yes, sir."

„I want you to prepare the carriage."

„Yes, sir."

The soldier left and Frollo stood next to Esmeralda who was in deep thoughts again.

„Esmeralda."

„Hm?", she mumbled as she realized his presence.

„As I have been away for some weeks I had an idea. And the time has come to realize my intentions."

„What are you talking about?", she said quiet confused.

„You will see. I only want you to accompany me." He turned and began to walk into the direction of the carriage. „Come."

* * *

Just an hour later Frollo and Esmeralda got out the vehicle. A lot of people were walking around the place in front of the Notre Dame. Rich people. Poor people. Every kind of men and women gathered around to exchange money and goods.

„Good day, your honor.", some people greeted him.

„Mademoiselle Frollo, it is a pleasure to meet you.", some people greeted her as well.

Frollo let Esmeralda hook her arm into his and they walked around.

„What is this all about?", Esmeralda asked him while she let her eyes wander everywhere.

„It is a huge market. The biggest in this town. It is once a year." He lead her through the ways like he had a certain destination. Esmeralda got excited. It was colorful and so many people were talking. She absolutely loved this kind of events. Loud, wild, uncoordinated, free from stress or anger. A happy smile laid on her face and infected Frollo. He saw how happy his wife got and he relaxed a bit. Unlike Esmeralda he hated those mass of people. But today it was a good day. He made the right decision.

„Can I look around?", Esmeralda saw him in the eyes. „Please.", she added silent.

„Later.", he answered. „First I need to buy something."

The gypsy girl got even more excited. Not about what Frollo wanted to show her, she was sure it was something boring or maybe evil, but about the fact she was allowed to walk through all of these stands. She saw fabrics, carpets, pots, crops, food, candy, shoes and exotic things she didn´t know.

Her eyes laid on a beautiful red fabric a man held in his hands who tried to sell it to someone as Frollo stopped.

He talked to a man and bought something which he let send home immediately. Esmeralda constantly ignored what was going on. She didn't notice what he did or what he just bought. She only was interested in the fabric.

„Do you want it?", he asked her after a while. She needed a moment to realize someone was talking to her.

„Yes. But I can´t afford it."  
„You shouldn´t have gambled this much.", Frollo grinned a bit at her and they went to the stand with the fabric.

„Good day, your honor. How can I help you?"

„Pack everything she ask for.", Frollo looked at Esmeralda and gave her a sign to go ahead.

She thought for a moment and pointed at the red and a few other fabrics in all different kind of colors.

„What do you need them for?", Frollo wanted to know after they went by.

„I want to sew clothing and puppets for our child."

„Do you need anything else?"

„Yes."

A few hours passed in which the married couple went through the market. Esmeralda wanted to see everything. She bought a lot of things for the baby and a few for herself. Frollo watched her all the time. He watched her wonder about things she never has seen. He watched her smile and laugh as someone bumped into Javert an he had to watch not to drop the packages he carried.

„Have you got everything you wanted?", Frollo asked Esmeralda as they left the last stand.

„I think so." The gypsy girl looked forward to decorate the bedroom for her child. She already had in mind which shapes the puppets are going to have and she began to hum a lullaby extremely silent. Frollo was the only one who heard her hum and he relaxed completely.

„Good. If you need more, tell me. But now it is time to go home."

Javert stew the packages and the carriage they got in brought them back home. Esmeralda still smiled as they reached their destination and Frollo was in a good mood because his wife was.

„Do you need to go through everything what you have bought now?", Frollo asked quiet undecided as he began to change in his sleeping dress. Esmeralda already had changed and opened one package after another.

„I don´t _need_ to. I want it. I look forward to my little baby and I want it to be happy."

„I want you to stop."

Esmeralda suddenly stared at him quiet confused. One second after; her confusion changed to sadness and anger.

„Why?", she growled.

„I want to give you something. Nothing more. You can continue afterwards."

Her anger slowly flew away.

„One minute."

„I don´t need more." Frollo stood up and left the room. A few moments later he came back and bright squeaks flooded the room. „Here. This is for you. You can call it how you want. Javert will train it to-„

„-A puppy?", Esmeralda interrupted him. „You bought me a _puppy_?"

„Well, obviously. A lot wealthy women own one."

„I am pregnant. I can´t take care of two babies at the same time. As soon as our child will be born I will not have enough time to look after the dog. Why? Why now?"

„You don´t want it."

Esmeralda stood silent for a while.

„No. I don´t want it." She returned to her own packages and Frollo left the room with the small dog in his hands.


	13. one day in return for a whole life

chapter 13 - one day in return for a whole life

„Canis!", Frollo yelled through his home. „Come back here at once!"

Esmeralda saw how angry he was and had enough of his behavior. He was chasing the dog again he tried to give her two weeks ago.

„Can you please pipe down?" Esmeralda laid on a couch in the living room and watched them. Canis, a male Bordeaux Mastiff-puppy, barked and ran through the room.

„I will pipe down as soon as I caught this little rat."

„You probably should change your strategy."

„If you know how to teach him anything, please, go ahead and try it yourself." A loud squeak left the lungs of the tiny dog as Frollo finally got him. The puppy wagged its tail and looked quiet happy while Frollo sat next to Esmeralda.

„It´s not my dog."

Canis kicked and managed to get out of Frollos grip. He plodded to Esmeralda and sniffed at her belly.

„No! Bad dog!" Frollo wanted to grab the dog again but Esmeralda stopped him. „Esmeralda, I can not allow him do this."

„What is he doing? He just become familiar with our baby."

„He must learn to obey."

„Like me?"

„Like a watchdog."

„Why?"

„Why what?"

„Why have you bought a watchdog?"

Frollo stood silent and grabbed Canis again. The puppy whimpered and wanted back to Esmeralda.

„It doesn´t matter. You refused my gift."

„I already told you why I refused it. _This_ is a dog. You even named him `dog` just in another language."

„You are right. This is a dog. The best name for a being is to name it after what it is. And the other language is Latin by the way."

„Will you name your son `boy` then? Or `son`? `Human` perhaps."

„Don´t be silly, woman.", the minister grumbled.

They stared at each other while the puppy wagged and panted.

„Do you really want to know why I bought you a watchdog?"

„Tell me."

„He should guard you and our child while you walk through Paris or somewhere else you want to go. I wanted to give you back your freedom."

Esmeraldas eyes got big.

„I am free to go where I want?" A smile spreaded over her face.

„No. As I said. You refused my gift. You lock yourself in here and I accept your wish."

„You haven´t mentioned anything of giving me back my freedom." Her smile disappeared.

„You should learn to let people finish their speech. You interrupted me. It´s your own fault." Frollo stood up and Esmeralda sat up to follow his walk better.

„Let me go. Let me walk around. I am imprisoned here for seven months now."

„I will not."

„Why?"

„You refused my gift."

„I take it. I take your gift. I take everything needed. Give me the dog, please.", she stood up. „I will take care of him. I will do everything for him, but please let me walk around."

„You can walk around in our garden but you will not leave this property." He left the room. Esmeralda followed him of course.

„Give me back my freedom!", she yelled and beat him with fists several times on his back. The beats weren´t hard or strong she just tried to gain his attention. He ignored her for a while.

„Esmeralda. Don´t go on like that." Frollo stopped walking.

„Give me my freedom." She leaned against his back an breathed heavily. Her eyes were widened, her hands still fists. „Let me go."

„You can go."

„Really?", she looked up as he turned to her.

„Yes. In the garden." He smiled winningly and went upstairs while Esmeralda stared at him all the time. She couldn´t believe what she just heard.

Suddenly she lifted up her skirt and run to him.

„Wait."

„What is it? Do you want to continue your begging?" Frollo placed the dog on the ground and stood in front of his wife.

„No. I want to apologize."

Now Frollo was surprised.

„Don´t try to trick me." He cleared his throat as Esmeralda came closer and laid her hands on his chest.

„I do not. I just want to apologize for being such a bad wife. I always complain, I always yell and I always ignore your words." She looked up with her emerald eyes. They were slightly wet and glistened in the sallow light of some candles. „Can you forgive me?"

Frollo stood quiet for a few moments. He tried to get this through.

„You just try to get the permission to leave this property."

„No. Husband. I try to say that I … I like you."

Now Frollo was even more surprised. What did she just say? She likes him? He cleared his throat once more.

„You do?", he said suspicious.

„Yes. You are the reason I will not starve on the street. You are the reason I will not freeze to death or worse. And most of all you gave me the greatest gift a woman can imagine." She took his hand and laid it on her belly. „I don´t need freedom. I need you. And I need your affection."

Frollo was confused and pulled back his hand.

„You refused my affection until now. I see what you try. But there is no chance."

„One day."

„One day?"

„Yes. Give me one day to visit Quasimodo alone and I promise I will be yours forever. I will do everything you want. I will be a good wife. A good mother."

„You will go nowhere without Javert."

„Alone with Javert. Accepted."

„You are the worst dealer I have ever seen but I must admit this offer is quiet enticing. I think about it."

„Let us drink to relax your thoughts.", Esmeralda smiled at him.

„You are not allowed to drink. Don´t forget the doctors instructions."

„I don´t like wine anyway. But you like to drink."

Frollo sighed.

„One glass."

„One glass.", Esmeralda repeated and they went into the dining room. Frollo ordered a servant to bring a bottle of wine and a glass. Canis followed them tail-wagging.

Frollo wanted to grab the bottle of wine but Esmeralda was faster. She grabbed the glass as well and poured out.

„Here."

Frollo still was quiet surprised about her behavior but he blamed her pregnancy for it.

„Thank you." He took a swig and placed the glass back on the big table. „Now." Esmeralda picked up the dog and placed it on her lap. „I think I will grant you your wish to go outside for one day."

„You decided this fast?", she said happy.

„I don´t need to think about a deal which is mainly towards my benefit very long. One day in return for a whole life." He took a second swig.

Esmeralda stood quiet and looked at him amused.

„Don´t you want to say something?", he asked after he emptied the glass slowly.

„I don´t need to say something." Esmeralda toped up his drink.

„When do you want to go?"

„Tomorrow."

„Good. We will leave the house together and go to the palace of justice. You can continue your walk to the Notre Dame from there. Do you need a horse?" Esmeralda remembered the last time she used a horse.

„No. I will walk."

„Very well."

They stood quiet for the rest of the evening. Esmeralda petted the dog, Frollo emptied the first bottle and opened a second one which he drank down to its half.

„Frollo?", Esmeralda said as she got tired. It was late and she wanted to go to bed.

Frollo only grumbled as answer.

„Can we go to bed?"

„Yes. Let us sleep." He had problems to stand up straight and swayed a bit. Canis jumped down from Esmeralda and went to his master. He began to pull his robe and growled a bit. „Stop that.", Frollo growled back. He felt how the anesthetic effect of the alcohol creeped through his whole body. His legs got supple, his head heavy and his tongue self-willed.

"He want to play.", Esmeralda said quiet amused.

"But _I_ don't want to play.", Frollo growled louder and kicked the puppy. The small animal squeaked and whimpered until Esmeralda picked it up and petted it lovely.

"Why have you done that?"

"This _thing_ needs to learn to obey."

"You are a-"

"-say it and you can forget tomorrow." Frollo got loud. He was drunk and angry. A dangerous mix. "Give it to me." He spread out his hand. Esmeralda slightly turned her body to protect the puppy. "Esmeralda!"

"You only will harm him again."

"This is nothing of your concern."

"It is. This puppy is just like me."

"Stupid girl. You are not a dog and this is not a human." He pointed at Canis.

"This is true but you harm both of us as soon as we do not obey."

Frollo laughed dark but honest. It was the first time Esmeralda heard him laugh and she relaxed a bit. Frollo laughed and laughed. "Harm?" He still laughed while he talked. "I harm you?" He soothed slowly and washed away a tear of joy. "I chastised you. I relieved your rotten gypsy soul from dark sin for that you can call yourself worthy being a christian. I taught you the meaning of being my wife. And you were doing well. And after you told me you like me today, my lessons are no longer needed. You have been a good student. Your soul is adjusted completely. But his soul is the soul of a beast. This dog is a stupid animal, cultured to protect the precious religiously human. He will learn to protect you, the child and me and he will learn to punish the scum with its teeth and claws. _His_ lessons just _begun_."

Esmeralda was shocked. Frollo just told her he will beat and kick this little creature until it will be a brainless killer machine.

"Now give me the dog and go to bed." He spread out his hand again.

After moments of not moving Esmeralda finally gave him the whimpering dog who watched her.

"I am sorry.", she whispered and placed the puppy in his hands. Without losing a single word she turned and walked upstairs. She had un unbelievable guilty conscience to leave the dog with him.

Frollo stared after Esmeralda until she left the room and sat down. He grabbed his bottle and drank more wine.

"Go down." He nudged the dog until he jumped down and looked back to the bottle of wine. The dog whimpered. "What?" He watched the dog sit. It barked one time. „I will not confess her that I love her. She have to understand it on her own." The dog barked again. „Why am I arguing with a dog anyway?" He emptied a third bottle of wine during the next hour and fell asleep in his chair.

* * *

„Oh Lord, my head.", Frollo grumbled as he woke up. It was midday and he had a great headache from all the wine. His whole body ached because of his weird sleeping position. He stood up the chair and suddenly heard an extremely loud yowl. He just stepped on Canis tail. „Shut up."

Slowly his memories of what have happened yesterday evening came back as he walked upstairs. There were still big gaps of what have happened but he was sure they will come back sooner or later.

„Esmeralda?" But the gypsy girl wasn´t in the bedroom. Frollo washed his face and body before he searched the whole place. „Esmeralda?" He also searched the garden but she wasn`t here as well.

Then he saw Javert and where Javert was was Esmeralda as well.

„Good day, sir.", the soldier greeted the minister. They stood in front of the small garden of the ministers wife.

„Where is she?"

„Excuse me, sir?"

„My wife. Where is she?"

„At the Notre Dame."

„WHAT?", Frollo yelled. „Why are you not with her?"

„You gave me the order to let her go last night." Frollo couldn´t remember he said that.

„And you believed me? I was drunk! You idiot!" Frollo got really angry. His red eyes and his dark shadow underneath them scared the brave soldier. „Go and prepare my horse." Small Canis barked at Javert as well and strengthened the ministers word.

Only twenty minutes later Frollo took the stairs to Quasimodos place. He was in rage. He never should have allowed Esmeralda to go outside. His feelings made him blind and after she said she would like him it was over. There was no chance he would have forbidden her this deal or wish or whatever this can be called.

„Master Frollo.", Quasimodo said as he saw his master but the minister ignored him. He searched the place and threw everything away where Esmeralda might could hide.

„She is not here!", he barked.

„Who?"

„The gypsy girl." Frollo turned to the frightened boy and grabbed his shirt collar. „You helped her escape! AGAIN!"

„No. I haven´t seen her since months."

„Don´t dare to lie!"

„I wouldn´t, I wouldn´t!", Quasimodo said extremely frightened. Frollo threw the boy aside and returned searching. He searched this place and the cathedral itself. But Esmeralda wasn´t here.

„Gypsy witch.", he grumbled again and again until he left the Notre Dame.

„JAVERT!"

„Yes, sir?"

„Bring me back my wife."

The man nodded and left while Frollo positioned his soldiers all over the city to search for her as well but Esmeralda was long gone.


	14. a new beginning

chapter 14 - a new beginning

It was slightly cold. The moon was barely visible. Silent, fearsome noises crawled through the dark night and Esmeralda was listening to all of them. She feared to hear the ministers voice. Javerts voice. One´s voice. She ran the whole day to get away from Paris as far as possible. She needed to win distance.

Her feet carried her away. Somewhere. Anywhere. Where was she? She couldn´t tell. She didn't care.

She still ran away as the night has come but her legs were heavy, her stomach empty and her throat dry.

Hour after hours she walked on without knowing where she was.

„Mademoiselle!", suddenly someone shouted from far away and Esmeralda feared the worst. She began to run again. Fast, scared, exhausted.

The whole night and the whole next day she did nothing else than to dodge streets and people, villages and single houses. Sleep was about to grab her as the sun was long gone and hunger made her footsteps slow.

„One .. hour.", she finally whispered down to her baby-belly and laid on the grass.

* * *

„Mademoiselle?", a female voice let Esmeralda startle from her sleep. She stood up as good as she was able to; but she flew back on the ground as she tripped over her own foot. „I will not harm you.", the woman said as Esmeralda breathed heavily. She laid on her back and held her arms in a defensive position.

„Please, don´t reveal me.", Esmeralda said frightened.

„Reveal? No. I want to help you." The woman smiled and spread out a hand to help Esmeralda up. „My name is Cosette. What is your name?"

The gypsy girl slowly relaxed her body and stared at the blond girl.

„Camille.", Esmeralda lied.

„A very nice name."

„Cosette!", a man yelled. „What are you doing there?"

„I´m coming, darling!", she yelled back. „Excuse me.", she whispered to Esmeralda. „My husband is calling." She whipped out a small sachet. „Here. Take this. You need it more than us." She gave Esmeralda five pieces of silver.

„Wait.", Esmeralda said as the girl wanted to leave her. „Do you know someone called Phoebus?"

„My fathers name is Phoebus, why?"

"Cosette, please.", the man yelled again.

"Excuse me, I really have to go. May be god with you." The girl didn't wait for an answer and ran to her husband. The young couple left and as they got out of Esmeraldas eyesight she decided to find a place where she could rest.

* * *

"Hello?" The gypsy girl found a small village with a tavern. A few people sat inside but there was no inn keeper. "I want to rest here." She stood at the bar and looked around. "I have enough money to pay."

"Money is always good.", a tall man grumbled as he came closer. "What do you need, sweetheart?" He had a lot of muscles and a dark beard. His voice was dark as well, his eyes brown and his hair gone. His french was quiet broken and had a touch of the eastern countries but Esmeralda couldn't tell where he came from originally.

"I need a place to rest for this night. And I am hungry."

"One night is twelve pieces of copper. The food is five copper." He let his eyes wander over Esmeraldas body. "Tough day, eh?"

"Yes.", she said and looked around.

"I will bring the food. Sit down anywhere."

"Thank you." Esmeralda decided for a small table at the corner of this inn. Her stomach was really loud and she was unbelievably thirsty. Two minutes passed until the inn-keeper brought her some bread, cheese, meat and something to drink in a dark wooden cup.

"Is this wine?"

"We only have water and beer. This is water. Beer is bad for baby." He walked away and let her eat in peace.

The food was delicious but way too much. She drank up and took the plate.

"I show you the room you can sleep in." The man walked upstairs and lead Esmeralda in a room with a bed, a table and a chair. She had enough space to walk around, it was a bright place and there was a bathroom as well.

"Excuse me, what is the name of this town?"

"Toloussier. If you look outside you can see ocean."

"The ocean?" Esmeralda immediately went to the window and for real. She was able to see the sea far away at the horizon. She relaxed and smiled. She was away from Paris far enough. Frollo will never find her here.

"Where is your husband? Room costs five more copper for a second person." The man was a really good observer. He had seen Esmeraldas wedding ring immediately.

"He died." She stroke over the ring.

"I am sorry." The man left and closed the door.

Esmeralda sat on the bed. She was tired and still exhausted. Her mind clouded, her dress dirty and ripped.

Half an hour she stared outside the window and thought absolutely nothing. Finally she was free again. There was no Frollo, no Javert, no Paris. But there was also nobody else. Phoebus, who she still thought of, sometimes good, sometimes bad, Clopin, the man who raised her and she once called father, and Djali, the little goat who was always there for her. No gypsy from her old family, no friends, not a single soul she knew. Nobody than her baby.

Sleep and peace surrounded her.

* * *

The next day Esmeralda was insecure what she wanted to do now. Should she stay here or leave? Where will she live? How could she earn money? Will the baby be healthy if she would travel around all the time?

„Here, take this.", the inn-keeper smiled at Esmeralda. She sat at the same table as yesterday evening and just ate her breakfast.  
„What is this?", she asked him as he gave her a necklace made of leather with a small wooden figure of a man.

„A gift for you. This is Forseti. The god of justice and reconciliation. He will protect you and the child on your journey."

Esmeralda first stared at the man, then on the figure. Her stare got sad.

„I don´t understand. A judge?"

„You will know some day." He smiled very bright as Esmeralda looked back at him.

„I don´t want to go on a journey. I want to stay here.", she murmured.

„Even better.", the man said loud and amused. „Stay here as long as you want."

Esmeralda got out all the money she got. It wasn't much but it was enough to live here for the next six months, she would be able to buy food as well. But there wouldn´t be enough money for clothing for her or the baby. And after those six months? She looked down.

„Is here someone who would buy my dress?"

„Yes. I think so. The dressmaker at the other side of this village."

Esmeralda stood up and thanked the inn-keeper for everything. She paid the rent for the last night and the food and went outside. She didn't need long to find the dressmaker. This village was really small and only had about 12 houses. She wandered how many people lived here.

It was a quiet place and she saw how some farmer worked on their fields before she entered the dressmakers store.

„Good day, mademoiselle." A man turned to her as she entered the room filled with fabrics and puppets. „Excuse me, madame. How can I help you?"

„How much would I get for this dress?" She took the red fabric of her dress in her hands and held it up.

„Hmm…", the dressmaker thought for a while. „This peace is made of the best material. It´s worth seven pieces of gold."

Seven pieces of gold? This would solve Esmeraldas problems for at least three years.

„I sell it."

„Unfortunately I can´t afford it. I don´t have this much money."

„What´s the offer?"

„One piece of gold and twenty pieces of silver."

„No, thank you. I think I will keep it."

„As you wish. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

„Yes. Do you sew baby clothing as well?"

* * *

„Ah, madame, you´re back. Have you found the dressmaker?", the inn-keeper laughed.

„I found him." She sat at the bar and leaned her head on one of her arms. She exhaled.

„Is there problem, sweetheart?", he asked concerned.

„I… I don´t know how I can pay the rent. How I can pay the food and the clothing for me and my child. I have no income. I can stay here for a few months but after that I will be homeless and destitute."

„How have you earned money before? Maybe you can find a place to work here."

„I was an artist. A dancer. I made music and sung."

„Maybe you can work for me. Here. You work and can live here for free."

„Really?", she said surprised and happy.

„Yes. This town is just men. They will come more often when you are around." He smiled again. „A beauty."

„And my belly?" Esmeralda knew that pregnant artists are extremely low-paid. She also has never seen a pregnant dancer.  
„Pay until the baby comes and work afterwards. There is no need to hurry. Two pieces of copper for the night and the food."

„Why are you this nice to me?", Esmeralda asked carefully.

„You remember me at my daughter. I lost her as she was as old as you."

„I am sorry."

„You don´t need to. She will always be with me." He showed her his necklace which also showed a wooden Forseti figure. „And by the way. I look forward to the baby. I want you to stay. It has been a while since I had a child around."

Esmeralda was really surprised. The man in front of her was very kindhearted and nice even if his look made him look brutal, heartless and evil.

Esmeralda got out her necklace and dressed it with a tiny smile on her face. She looked at the inn-keeper and was happy. She felt secure and like home.

„Deal?", the inn-keeper stretched out his arm to shake her hand to make the offer for her more official.

„Deal.", Esmeralda shook his hand.

„You can call me Bear."

„Bear? Like the animal?"

„Yes. And your name is?"

„Esmeralda."

„As beautiful as your eyes."

 **A/N: I absolutely love, love, LOVE this chapter xD finally Esmeralda is happy again. This small village is so cute, the inn-keeper Bear (who´s full name is Bearnard, but it will never be mentioned) is such a lovely person and Esmeralda deserved to have a peaceful time - the story will go on, don´t worry :D**

 **to shennyfac31 (I wanted to write this chapters ago, but I always forgot (stupid brain xD)): I thank you very much for your interest and enthusiasm. I really appreciate it. I absolutely love to read your commentaries, so yeah, please continue xD they are awesome  
**


	15. the judge his hellhound and the diamond

chapter 15 - the judge, his hellhound and the diamond

A dull clank sounded as Frollo placed his fork down. He was unconcentrated and nearly smashed it on the wooden table. Since Esmeralda made it to flee he was constantly thinking about her. At work, at home, everywhere.

Weeks of searching have been pointless. Nobody had seen her, nobody had heard something from her. Not a single roomer. The people feared to get hung or worse if they would talk about the ministers wife.

Paris had burned a second time and everyone with it who dared to stay in Frollos way. About two dozen people had to die. Monsieur Thénardier has been one of them. Paris was under tyranny and Frollo was its tyrant. The citizens of Paris feared the minister too much to do anything against the situation.

„Hm?", Frollo looked down and saw how Canis laid his head on his lap. The dog was grown and really big. His teeth and claws sharp, his muscles trained, his head heavy. „Go down."

The dog obeyed and laid next to his master while Frollo stared outside a window. His thoughts were slow but precise. He still aimed at getting Esmeralda back. Esmeralda and his child.

„Come." Frollo stood up and Canis followed him faithfully. The dog was very well trained and didn´t need a leash. The minister walked outside his house and property to take a slow walk at the Seine.

Since Esmeralda has been gone, Frollos health decreased more and more. His skin was even more pale, his eyes lifeless, his walk slow, he had lost weight and his fingers were skinnier than ever. At least he still had his confident demeanor.

„Good .. good evening, minister.", a peasant stumbled as he had to walk by Frollo and his dog in a small street. Frollo ignored him but Canis watched the man shiver while he passed them. Whole Paris feared Canis. They called him `hellhound`. Frollo had trained him to be merciless upon everyone who he had to attack. The dog was a killer-machine every time Frollo demanded him to be like this. Bordeaux Mastiffs normally are peaceful and friendly dogs but the minister trained him with every resource he had. Treats, training, patience and above all - punishments.

An hour later Frollo reached his beloved Notre Dame. His feet guided him to this place without him recognize. It was late and dark. The great gates of the cathedral were closed and Frollo decided to walk back. He was tired. Suddenly he heard two voices arguing with each other.

„No." A woman.

„Why, Cosette? Why?" And a man.  
„I don´t want to pay for something like this."

„Something like this? You gave a homeless woman five pieces of silver! _This_ is much more important."

„Marius, please. She was pregnant and on the run. Why are you this unbelievable resentful?"

„I bet you still know her name." Frollos interest was awakened.

„Of course I know it. It was Camille. And you know what? I still remember she asked if I would know someone called Phoebus and I also remember her unbelievable green eyes."

Frollo immediately knew those people were talking about Esmeralda as he heard the name `Phoebus`. They probably knew where she was or at least in wich direction she ran.

He had to gain more information.

„Good evening"

„Minister Frollo.", the couple bow and greeted him properly.

„I wasn´t able to miss your conversation and I apologize for my short interruption."

„Please, there is no need to apologize. We will be more silent the next time, sir.", the man said silent.

„I don´t interrupt you because of your volume. I want to know where you have seen this homeless woman you were talking about. You would help me and this city with this information."

„Oh, I .. I don´t think this is very interesting for you, sir.", the woman stumbled.

„Tell it nevertheless." His tone slightly turned , not recognizable for a human but for a dog, and Canis began to growl. His master got impatient and he felt it. Frollo didn´t calm him down.

„She slept on a field in near of a small village called Toloussier, about a hundred miles northern from here."

„Thank you, madame. Now I know Paris is save from her and everyone who accompanied her. You helped this city and I appreciate such simple but still noble support. Now. I don´t want to waste more of your precious time."

„Any time, sir."

„Good evening." Frollo turned and walked away after the couple said goodbye. They walked away as fast as possible.

Frollo walked back to his home without hurry. Now he roughly knew where Esmeralda was and he will search for her until he found her. No matter what happens.

* * *

Two weeks later Frollos carriage rattled over the small and old streets outside of Paris. Javert had to observe the surrounding of Toloussier and after he came back with the information he saw Esmeralda, Frollo knew exactly what to do.

In a few hours he would be with her again. He would see her. Touch her, smell her.

The carriage stopped and a servant opened the door. Frollo got out and looked around.

„Where have you brought me to?", Frollo grumbled at the coachman.

„Toloussier, your honor." Frollo couldn´t believe it. The few houses were decorated very colorful, dozens of people surrounded him and prepared something. It looked like they would prepare a festival.

„Take care of the carriage." Frollo ordered Javert to follow him and they entered the inn. A big, bearded man came and greeted them.

„Welcome gentlemen. Please, take a seat. What can I do for you?" Bear, who didn't know who they were, thought they came for their small festival. A lot of people came here for this event. „Unfortunately every room is used but I can make you an offer for the stable if you want to sleep here."

„The stable?", Frollo grumbled to himself. „Dirty gypsy." He shook his head and spoke to the inn-keeper with a relatively normal voice. Canis stood next to Frollo, like he always did. He never left his masters side. „What is all the excitement about out there? Is there a feast day I don´t know about?"

„We celebrate someone important to our village."

Frollo was satisfied with that. As long as the foolish farmers would sing,dance and most of all - drunk - he would be able to take Esmeralda unnoticed. It would give him more scope to make her his again.

„Now, what can I bring you, gentlemen?"

„The best wine you got.", Frollo said as the two men sat down at a table at the edge of the inn.

„We have beer and water."

„Water then." The minister grumbled while he waited for the drink. He looked around and saw different kind of men. They were excited and chatting a lot. About the decoration, about the food, about absolutely everything Frollo wasn´t interested in. Nobody mentioned Esmeralda which made him a bit nervous.

„Javert.", he said silent after Bear brought them the water.

„Yes, sir?"

„Are you absolutely sure you have seen my wife here?"

„Yes, sir."

„Did she see you?"

„No, sir."

„I warn you. If she isn´t here there will be consequences for you."

„I understand."

The two men waited until it got dark. Frollo meanwhile talked to the inn-keeper and there was a place he could sleep in this night after he said that he was the minister of justice. Bear immediately had great respect and gave him his room to sleep in.

* * *

The evening came and it got dark. Fires got ignited and candles lit. It was time for the celebration. The villagers insisted that Frollo must get the best place to watch the festival. He refused the invite and looked after Esmeralda everywhere. He couldn´t find her and stood behind some men to see what was going on. Maybe she was in the big crowd.

„I want to thank all of you that you are here. This evening is something special. We are here to celebrate the person who brought us luck and wealth. Her beauty and her charm touched my heart and I know - yours as well."

Frollo sighed while the crowd holds it´s breath. A person under a cowl walked outside the crowd and in the middle. He held the hand of a girl who was about three years old. The kids eyes got big as the crowd clapped and laughed amused.

„A baby?", Frollo said quiet surprised. How can a baby be this important to those barbarians? This didn't make sense. But suddenly the person with the cowl wiped down the coat and Esmeralda showed her face to the people.

She haven´t seen Frollo yet and was happy and smiled. She lifted up the girl and waved around. The kid still looked quiet astonished while Esmeralda spoke to her and took her small hand to make her wave as well.

The men began to yell, they jumped up their places and blocked Frollos view.

„Esmeralda.", he breathed. She was as beautiful as he first saw her at the festival of fools.

„I love you!", a man yelled from the other side of the crowd.

„I love you, too.", Esmeralda laughed. Frollo got angry and Canis noticed it.

The crowd was loud and the smell of beer was everywhere. Frollo got more furious.

Suddenly the girl shrieked loud and buried her face in Esmeraldas hair as Canis ran through the crowd and barked furiously. The people immediately got more excited. Some tried to stop the dog, most of them screamed and all of them watched the situation.

„CANIS!", Frollo tried to stop the dog but he didn't listen. He was out of control. He will rend Esmeralda and the kid if nobody would be able to stop him. „ **NOOO!** "

It was too late. The dog jumped at Esmeralda who stared at the dog frightened and pulled her down to the ground. The gypsy clasped the girl as good as possible and made herself small. Her body had a defensive position but the dog didn't care.

Frollo pushed aside the people as he cleaved his way through the crowd. Nearly everyone were frozen and just a few men ran to the women to help them. It was deathly quiet as Frollo reached Esmeralda. He dragged the dog, he pulled, he lugged and shouted at him but he wasn´t strong enough to get him down.

The other men helped him and they made it to pull away the dog finally.

Frollo nearly wasn´t strong enough to look at Esmeralda. He imagined a picture of blood and death. Her beautiful face ripped apart, her blood splattered all around but the only liquid on her body was salvia from Canis.

Her eyes were closed and the girl cried. Both shivered and they still had their defensive position.

The dog meanwhile was happy to see his female master again. He wagged his tail and panted like the day before Esmeralda ran away.

„Hey!", suddenly one of the men next to Esmeralda shouted at Frollo after everyone saw she was alive. Canis barked and was excited. „Get your god damn hellhound out of here or _we_ will take care of him."

The minister saw about two hundred angry men staring at him. He knew he wouldn´t have much of a chance and tried the diplomatic path.

„Don´t worry. This dog will get his punishment. I am very sorry we interrupted your festival thus and I hope you don´t mind when I pay reparation."

„Reparation? _Reparation_? Money is not the answer to everything, minister.", Bear shouted out with his deepest voice. He was unbelievably angry.

About twenty men surrounded Frollo and were about to arrest and judge him immediately. Some surrounded Javert and his servants as well and the dog would get his judgment, too.

„Stop." The men stopped and looked around. Esmeralda was on her feet and tried to calm down the girl. She walked to Frollo who stared at her. He wasn´t angry anymore. He was quiet frightened of the sudden death he closely escaped.

„Esmeralda.", he breathed again as she stood in front of him.

„Esmeralda, who is this man?", Bear asked her.

„He is my husband."

Nobody dared to speak. Everyone thought her husband was dead and now this?

„Are you here to bring me back?", she asked Frollo.

He didn´t answer.

„Of course you are.", she spit on the ground. Esmeralda turned and wanted to go away.

„Wait.", Frollo said. He made a step forward but he didn't dare because the men around him began to grumble. Esmeralda stopped. „Is this my child?"

„Yes." Esmeralda turned and she and the girl looked at him. „She is your daughter."

„How old is she?", his eyes were glued on the girl.

„Two and a half years."

„This old?", he breathed. „But.. but you recently have been pregnant." He looked on the ground. „Three years?" He was silent for a few minutes and looked back at Esmeralda. „We were separated for three whole years?"

„Mama.", the girl said and looked at her mother.

„What is it, sweetie?", she answered lovely.

„I want home." The girl rubbed her eyes and made a snout.

„Wait a second, yes?" The girl nodded. Esmeralda walked back to Frollo while the crowd still observed this weird situation. „Frollo.", the gypsy girl said to the minister. „You are waisting your time. Neither me, nor my daughter will ever go back to Paris. You can do what you want but as you can see, there is no chance for you."

„You hate me, and I can understand why -„

„- no, you can´t. - „

„- But don´t take away my child a second time."

„You don´t even know her name."

„She has my eye-color. Like a diamond."

„We´re leaving."

„She has my curls. Raven hair." Frollo spread out his hand to touch the girl but Esmeralda was faster. She turned and the minister stared at his family while they left.

„Bye-bye.", the girl said and waved Frollo as Esmeralda turned and walked away.

As she entered the inn and was out of the mens eyesight the villagers took care of Frollo, his dog and his staff. They dragged them to Frollos carriage and threw them on the ground. Canis on the other hand got locked up in an iron cage for hounds and got threw on the ground as well.

„How dare you! You know who I am and you have the gall to be this _disrespectful_ to me?", Frollo barked while he stood up. Nobody answered him and everyone left besides Bear.

„I shouldn't but I do it nevertheless. Thank you.", Bear said to him.

„For what?", Frollo grumbled annoyed.

„Marie has her father back."

„Everyone has a father, fool." Frollo tapped away the mud on his robe and made it even worse. „Now give me the key to the cage."

„I don´t have it."

„Of course."

* * *

The night has come and the village was asleep. The festival went on and the men got drunk before they went to bed. It was silent and only a few drunk were still awake.

Esmeralda and Marie were in their room and slept as well. The gypsy girl needed some hours to fall asleep and had a nightmare.

She sweated and kicked sometimes, she mumbled Frollos name over and over again and suddenly shrieked from her sleep. She needed a moment to realize where she was.

Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness and after she realized where she was she looked to her side where Marie slept. She wasn´t there.

„Marie?" Esmeralda stood up and lit a candle. „Marie?" She searched the whole room. Small, dry heaps of mud laid on the ground. She searched the bathroom and the corridor. „MARIE!" Her heartbeat increased and her call got loud. She feared the worst.

She ran outside the inn and some men came to her after she cried out for her daughter over and over again. Bear came to her.

„Esmeralda, what happened?" The gypsy girl still searched the place in panic.

„My husband! He took my daughter!"

 **A/N: To the question if Bear is in les miserables: no, he isn´t. He is a fictional character :P**

 **!*!*!*!*!*!** **And.. A bit late but : HAPPY HALLOWEEN to all of you!*!*!*!*!*!**


	16. the first secret is revealed

chapter 16 - the first secret is revealed

„Marie!", Esmeralda yelled. She ran towards the place where Frollos carriage stood this evening and for her surprise it still was there. She really thought he would have left with her baby already but it was there. The carriage was right in front of her. A few steps more.

Esmeralda burst the door open and saw her daughter.

„Mama", the girl yelled out happily.

„Esmeralda!", Frollo yelled out surprised. The gypsy girls stare got filled with anger while she still held the doorknob in her hand, just as the side part of the doorway.

Her arms stretched out in a hurry and grabbed her daughter as fast as possible. She turned and walked away in a rush while she enclosed the girl with her arms and hands. She made her moves as quick as a flash.

„Esmeralda, wait!", Frollo bursted out as he left the carriage. Bear stood in his way to stop him. „ _She_ came to me!"

Esmeralda didn´t stop. Frollo wasn´t able to walk further but he still looked after the two women. Marie watched over the shoulder of her mother to watch the old man.

„Papa.", she suddenly whimpered and began to cry. Esmeralda stopped. She wanted to know why her baby was sad.

„What is it, sweetie?" Marie pointed at Frollo and Esmeralda turned to watch the happening as well.

Bear had lifted up the minister at his throat and slowly strangled him. Frollo kicked and tried to free himself but he was much too weak against this bear. His feet pedaled, his breath was nearly gone and his hands and fingers tried to free his neck from the animal like grip.

„Baba!", Marie yelled. Since she was able to talk she called Bear `Baba` and he loved it.

„Stop it!", Esmeralda shouted out as she realized what was going on. „Oh my god, Bear, stop it!"

„Now I´m going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!", Bear barked at the minister who wasn´t listening at all. He nearly wasn't able to fight anymore.

„Bear, stop it!", Esmeralda placed Marie down and pulled at the mans arm. She pulled and pulled but he was in rage. He pushed her away and she fell down. She cried out pained.

„Esmeralda?", he suddenly said as he revived. He looked at her and back to the minister who he still held above the ground and threw the man away like a puppet. He came to Esmeralda and helped her up. „I am sorry, I didn´t want to hurt you."

Marie was crying while she walked to Frollo. He wasn´t moving.

„At least you stopped.", the gypsy girl said as he helped her up. She watched her baby. Marie held her favorite puppet in her small hands while she kneed to the minister. She reached out her tiny hand and touched his cheek.

„Papa?", she whimpered. „Papa?!", she got louder. The girl shook him a few times and sniffed.

„Marie.", Esmeralda came closer to her and wanted to lift her up but the girl refused her touch and crawled under her fathers arm. He laid sideways and she felt like he would hug her. „Marie, come." She took the girls hand and after a few minutes they left the place and went back to their chamber.

* * *

The next day Esmeralda wanted to know what happened last night. She wanted to know the truth.

„Frollo?", she said silent as she entered the sleeping room of Bear. He was brought here as Bear found out he was still alive. „Are you awake?"

The minister grumbled silent. His throat ached a lot and he hardly could speak. He sat up and leaned against the back part of the bed.

„Why are you here?", he asked her. He spoke silent and slow.

„I want to know the truth." She came closer. „Why did you come here?"

„I come for you. I want back my wife."

„To continue your torture."

„No. I never tortured you. I made you mine."

„I have been yours. First your bondwoman, as you called it, then your wife and finally the mother of your child. And for what? Just my body. You could have fucked a whore instead."

„I would never do such an unholy move!"

„Why not? There is no difference between flesh and flesh."

„Esmeralda, don´t you understand? I chose you as mine."

„Why? Why me? You destroyed my whole life."

„Because…"

„Because **what**? Spit it out, god damn it! Don´t keep this secret to yourself.", she got impatient after he made a short pause.

„Because I love you."

„Don´t try to fool me. If you would love me you wouldn´t have beat or rape me."

„I didn´t love you since the first day, I must admit. First I only wanted your flesh but after a while I felt more than desire. You can´t imagine how much I missed you the past years."

„You are a sick person.", she hissed. „First you try violence and now fake feelings."

„You don´t trust me."

„No, I don´t trust you."

„I never lied to you."

„I know."  
„Then why don´t you trust me?"

„You are not capable of real love."

They stared at each other for a while and they knew _this_ conversation was over but Esmeralda wasn´t done ask him what happened.

„Why didn´t you go back to Paris as you kidnapped Marie?", she asked after a while.

„I already said, _she_ came to me."

„Why would she do that?"  
„She wanted to know if I am her father."

„And the dirt in our room? It´s the same mud as on your clothing. You kidnapped her."

„Javert got her puppet. She forgot it here."

„I don´t believe you."

„Ask her.", Frollos eyesight wandered aside and he watched the door opened by Marie. The girl came in and took her mothers hand. She had the puppet with her they were talking about.

„Marie, I told you to wait outside.", Esmeralda said lovely.

„I want to see papa.", the girl said as she got lifted up by her mother. She looked at her father and smiled about the fact he was alive.

„Do you like him?", Esmeralda wanted to know. The girl nodded at her. „Why?"

„He is funny and nice."

„Yes?", the young mother said surprised and looked at Frollo. This was something she never would have expected.

„Yes.", the girl smiled brighter. „Down?"

Esmeralda let her down and she walked to the side of the bed and wanted to get on it. Frollo reached out for her and lifted her on the bed. Esmeralda watched every move he made and came closer as he touched her.

„Papa.", Marie said lovely and cuddled Frollo. She placed her head on his chest and laid her arms around him. He was surprised and didn´t know how to behave first but after a few moments he laid his arms around her as well. The last time someone hugged him was as he has been a child.

Esmeralda slowly began to believe her husbands words.

„Marie." The girl looked at her mother without changing position. „Did … papa …. wake you last night?"

The girl shook her head.

„I woke up and then I peed. And then I went to him."

„Why?"

„You said he is my papa. Baba says it is nice to have a papa. Now I have a nice papa." She smiled again.

„See?", Frollo said. „Marie came to me."

„Marie, don´t run away ever again, yes? I was worried about you. You made me sad. Do you want me to be sad?", Esmeralda said as she sat on the edge of the bed. She stroke the girls head.

„No.", the girl said guilty.

Esmeralda kissed her head.

„Do you promise me never to run away?"

„Promise." The gypsy girl smiled at her daughter and nearly forgot Frollo.

„Why is Baba mad at you?", the girl suddenly asked Frollo as she remembered in who's arms she laid. They still held each other.

„Yes, tell us, why Baba is this mad at you. What have you done twenty years ago?"

„I don´t know. I never saw this man before. And even if, I wouldn´t remember him."

„I ask him.", Marie shouted out and jumped down the bed.

„No, you stay.", Esmeralda grabbed her and stopped her from her intention. „I ask him and you will eat breakfast downstairs."

„Mama!", the girl cried out annoyed as they left the room without saying a single word to Frollo who got left behind. He wanted to lay down again and saw Maries puppet on the bed. He grabbed it and looked at it quiet sad. Three years. He lost three years which he could have spend with his wife and daughter.

* * *

„Finished.", Marie shouted out.

„No, you´re not. Eat up.", Esmeralda said lovely. „Be a good girl, yes?"

The young girl grumbled and continued eating her breakfast made of eggs, bread, some jam and fresh milk. The best food for the princess of Toloussier, how she got called by the villagers and everyone who knew her.

Esmeralda and Bear sat next to Marie and watched her eating.

„It happened so fast as I remembered his face.", Bear said to Esmeralda. „He changed a lot in the last years."

„What have he done to you?", Esmeralda wanted to know.

„I will not tell."

„Why?"

„He is your husband."

„Tell it nevertheless. You don´t need to fear him here. Especially not in his condition."

Bear sighed.

„Alright."

He looked aside and checked if Marie would listen them but she was busy cutting her hard boiled eggs.

„I came to Paris with my family twenty years ago. A boatsman wanted to bring us there but there was not enough space in his boat for everyone. The plan was that I get there first and after me my daughter, her husband and my grandchild." He made a pause. „It was winter and it snowed. I hided under a bridge after the boatsman brought me there. I waited two hours for my family to come. Finally I saw them but _he_ showed up." He lowered his voice and leaned to Esmeralda for that Marie wouldn't hear him. „His soldiers caught my family and he wanted to take the baby. My sweet daughter flee and got murdered by this monster right in front of the Notre Dame. I ran after them and saw his deadly kick, her fall and how he held up my grandchild above a small fountain. I heard him say the baby would be a monster. He was a cripple but we loved him nevertheless. I wasn´t able to help him. Soldiers caught me and held me back until they knocked me unconscious."

Esmeralda couldn´t believe what she just heard.

„I made it to flee from the prison and searched days for my grandson or his father. I don´t even know in which mass grave he threw my flesh and blood in. My daughter… my grandson." He looked in Esmeraldas horrified face. His eyes were wet. „I blocked this memory after I wasn´t able to avenge my family back then. And now _he_ is here."

Esmeralda laid her hand on his to give him her compassion.

„Bear, your grandson lives.", she said.

„What?", he whispered astonished.

„He lives. I know him. He is a good friend of mine. His name is Quasimodo and he is the bell ringer of the Notre Dame."  
„This can´t be."

„He got red hair, a hunchback and never had parents besides…", she stopped and her eyes widened.

„Besides who?"

„Frollo, my husband, he raised him."

„Don´t play with me."

„No, I say the truth."

„Red hair?"

„Yes."

„A hunchback?"

„Yes."

„This must be him." Bear stood up and deliberated. „No, this can´t be. Frollo held him above the fountain and threw him in."

„Did you see it?" The man got stiff.

„No." Now Marie watched him, too. She was finished with her food and got interested in the conversation. „Esmeralda, this.. this is unbelievable. I have to find him. The Notre Dame, you said? I have to go there, immediately."

„Calm down, Bear.", she said.

„My long lost grandchild.", he laughed and jumped outside. A few moments later he came back in. „Esmeralda, I love you." He came to her and placed a kiss on her lips which surprised her immensely. He jumped outside again and she ran after him but it was too late. He had grabbed a horse and galloped away as fast as the horse was able to run.

„WAIT!", she yelled after him but he was gone. Slowly she want back inside and sat next to her daughter. „Great.", she murmured. Now she had to take care of the inn while he was gone, Javert sat at the edge of the inn and watched her and above all: There was still Frollo. Waiting for his recovery and probably for a visit from her or Marie. „Just great."


	17. the second secret is revealed

chapter 17 - the second secret is revealed

Two days passed in which Esmeralda tried to run the inn as good as possible. It wasn´t difficult because she only had a few guests. Frollo and his staff of four people. Only in the evening the regular guests came to see Esmeralda and to drink some beer but nothing more.

Marie was allowed to visit her father while Esmeralda accompanied her. The gypsy mother always was as near as possible to her daughter while Frollo toyed with her to protect her from possible harm. Marie gave him her favorite puppet as a present and he took it with great pleasure. Esmeralda was really confused about his behavior with Marie. She remembered how he said he wanted a son and now he toyed with her like he never had something else in mind then a daughter.

It was midnight and dark and Esmeralda tried to be as silent as possible while she passed her sleeping daughter, lying in her bed. Her naked feed were placed very careful on the wooden ground to prevent any kind of noise. The gypsy had to be careful not to bump against something but she knew the place very well and was able to doge the furniture. Slowly and gently she opened and closed the door as she reached it.

She exhaled and went on. Upstairs. Silently.

Still without noises, she opened the door to Bears bedroom and looked inside. She heard rhythmical breathing and entered the room.

A metallic sound disturbed the silence as she locked the door. Her heart began to beat very fast while she listened if the sleeping person woke up from this sound.

Frollo was still sleeping.

The weak light from the moon painted her body into a mysterious silhouette which slowly came closer to the ministers bed. Her hand reached out for the blanked he laid under and lifted it up. It was cold and the minister began to shiver.

His life laid in Esmeraldas hands and she knew this would be the perfect moment to get rid of him forever. She watched his sleep some more minutes and suddenly laid right next to him. She laid the blanked over their bodies and snuggled to him.

Frollo stopped shiver after his body got the warmth of Esmeralda at its side. She sucked in this moment and got excited about her next move.

Her finger touched his cheek. She poke him and she whispered his name.

„Frollo."

Nothing.

She touched his nose and got a bit louder.

„Frollo."

He grumbled and opened his eyes for a second but he was still sleeping. He must be very tired. His bruisings from the strangulation and the fall were just two days old.

Esmeralda gently grabbed his chin and moved his head aside. She looked at his lips and slowly placed hers on his.

„Esmeralda?", he whispered as he opened his eyes. „What…?", but Esmeralda was faster. She rolled on his top and laid on him. Her lips presented him another, longer kiss to stop him from talking.

Her hands wandered down to his waistcoats and she opened button after button. Frollo was unable to move. He thought he was dreaming first but as soon as Esmeralda kissed his naked chest he knew this was real. He tried to lift his hands but he couldn´t. They were hard as stone and wobbly at the same time. He tried to move his body but first Esmeralda sat on him and second even his body felt this weird.

„Don´t fight it.", Esmeralda whispered while she kissed down his chest to his bellybutton as he continued his attempts to escape this situation. „I mixed in some drugs to your water this evening."

Frollo began to shiver as she reached his bellybutton with her lips. Her fingers gently scratched over his waist down to his pants and pulled it down slowly.

„What are you doing, woman?" The only thing he was able to do was talking. He wasn't the master of his body anymore. The drugs were.

Instead of answering his question Esmeralda only grinned at him and kissed lower and lower. She reached his pubic place and threw away his clothing. She licked over his penis and Frollo exhaled heavily.

„You´re a demon.", he gargled as she massaged his masculinity and licked his glans penis. „Stop it."

Frollo slowly hardened. Esmeralda did everything to stimulate him. She licked, she kissed, she sucked, massaged, rubbed and petted. The minister shivered at every single touch she made.

His breath got hot and his heartbeat increased immensely.

„Stop this foolish conduct of yours, gypsy witch."

„Don´t you like it?", she asked seductive while she looked in his eyes.

„No." He really didn´t like it. He hated the fact he wasn´t able to move. He hated the fact she was in great advantage. And he hated the fact he didn´t know why Esmeralda did this.

„What a shame.", she smiled and enclosed his erected one with her mouth. Her head moved up and down which gave him a weird feeling of pleasure and disgust at the same time.

Her tongue was amazing. She let it rub over his glans, she let it wrap his shaft. She was warm and wet. He felt how his orgasm came closer and closer and he began to pray in his inners.

„You´re the devil.", he moaned as he couldn´t hold himself back. He felt how his semen left his body and the stings of the orgasm reached every single fibre of his body. His hips felt great, his mind terrible. He had to breath heavily and thought it was over but he was wrong.

Esmeralda kissed upwards again to his bellybutton over his chest, his neck, his chin to his mouth. She placed her lips on his and grabbed his cheeks with one hand to open his mouth wider. The drugs made him weak and he couldn´t do anything against her will.

His mouth opened and Esmeralda let his sperm slide into his. She didn´t swallow a single drop and gave him back everything she gained.

He wanted to spit it out as she moved her head away from his but she still had his cheeks in her grip and closed his mouth.

„Swallow.", she grinned. He shook his head as good as possible and gave her an evil stare. „Swallow.", she got angry for one second but he still refused her order. Her fingernails buried deep in his flesh. Moment after moment passed in which his mouth produced stamina.

„Yes.", Esmeralda breathed satisfied as he had to swallow. She let him go and he didn't know what to do. This situation was something he never would have expected.

„Why have you done this, you demonic woman?", he grumbled. He still tasted the salt.

Esmeralda didn´t answer him again and only grinned. She got off of him and dressed him properly. The drugs were strong and he will not be able to move for the next hours.

„Sleep.", Esmeralda said as she placed the blanked back on him. She smiled at him with an expression which let him shiver inside. He knew this wasn´t over. This woman had more in her mind.

She went to the door, unlocked it, took the key and locked the minister inside this room.

* * *

The next day passed without Esmeralda or Maries visit. The minister was all alone upstairs. As the effect of the drugs disappeared he stood up and tried to go outside. He wanted to know what happened last night. The door still was locked. He went to the windows.

„Too high.", he grumbled. He was at the second floor and would break every single bone if he would jump down.

He tried several different options to escape this godforsaken room but he failed every time.

It got late and he got tired and hungry. Suddenly, as he was just thinking about food, he heard the door unlock.

Esmeralda came in but she wasn´t alone. A big man was with her. She locked the door behind.

„Let me out of here.", Frollo nearly barked at her. He was angry.

„I cooked something for you.", she said.

„Why are you doing this?", he wanted to know.

„You need to eat something."

„I mean _this_.",he let his arm wave around to show her the room. „I mean last night."

„Eat.", she repeated after every question he asked her. Finally he gave up and sat at a small table where Esmeralda had placed the food on. He knew he hadn't much of a chance. The man Esmeralda brought with her was strong and he was there to force him to her will.

„I will eat. But I will not drink."

„There are no drugs in the water.", she said lovely and sat next to him.

The food was absolutely delicious.

„Do you love me?", Esmeralda suddenly wanted to know.

„I do."

„Eat up.", she said lovely and petted his head. He felt like in heaven as she placed her hand upon him.

He did what she wanted. Not because he would get forced otherwise, no, he felt like she finally could like him. She smiled at him and petted him.

After Esmeralda stopped petting him she took his glass and drank something. He was thirsty and after he saw she drank from it he wanted to drink, too.

„What?", she wanted to know as she saw how he stared at the glass in her hands. „Are you thirsty?" She smiled. „Here." She gave him the glass and he drank it empty.

While Frollo eat up it got dark outside. Esmeralda took his plate and she and the man left Frollo. She locked him in again but he didn´t mind it. He was tired and maybe she did it to protect him from the villagers who hated him immensely. He saw how the big man stared at him all the time. Filled with anger and hate.

Sleep grabbed him fast.

He had a great dream about all different things and stuff. His old university, how he got minister, Esmeralda, Marie, Canis, nearly everything mixed together in a weird hodgepodge.

„Frollo."

He grumbled.

„Wake up."

Someone poked his nose again. Just like last night. He woke up and saw Esmeralda standing next to him. He opened his eyes in surprise.

„What..", he breathed.

„Ssshh.", she placed her finger on her lips to give him a signal to be silent. He wanted to stand up but his body didn´t obey.

„You tricked me again, you devilish witch.", he hissed as he realized the same feeling as last night. The same drugs, the same time, the same situation. „Will you force me to do the same thing like last night?"

„No. Don´t worry." He relaxed a bit.

Esmeralda pulled down his blanked and threw it on the ground.

„This night will be funny.", she smiled at him and got on the bed. She kneed between his legs and pulled down his pants just like last night. She ignored the waistcoat and was only concentrated on his lower body. He began to shiver.

„Are you excited?", she grinned at him.

„It´s cold. Don´t think I like this.", he hissed. „Dress me again."

„I will warm you up.", she laughed a bit and began to massage his penis. She toyed with him and made him erect.

„Esmeralda!", he shouted out, as she suddenly spread his legs as wide as possible. She leaned forwards and came very close to his face while her hip laid between his legs.

„Yes?" She licked his nose.

„Don´t go on or I swear there will be consequences."

„You don´t even know what I had in mind.", she kissed his cheeks down to his neck. Her hip began to move forth and back like she would be a man.

„Unholy thoughts."

„Don´t forget we are married, dear husband. This is right and good in front of the Lord." She opened his waistcoat and bit his nipple. He groaned.

„Don´t twist the truth and cloud my mind with your unholy thoughts."

„Can you feel it?"

„What?"  
„The hate. The fear."

„Nonsense."

Esmeralda leaned back and let her hands wander to his masculinity again. She rubbed him and made him breath heavy. He began to sweat as he was about to cum but Esmeralda stopped and his body screamed for more. His body wanted this orgasm, his mind blocked this feelings as good as possible.

„Don´t think it´s over."

„What are you doing?", Frollo asked as Esmeralda changed her position.

She leaned to his face and wrapped a fabric around his eyes. He moved his head as good as possible to dodge her fast fingers but it didn´t help. Now he even couldn't see the littlest thing. It was dark before but he was able to see her moves in the moonlight.

„Esmeralda!", he barked. „I swear there will be consequences."

„Be as loud as you want. Nobody can hear you from up here."

Frollo felt how Esmeralda got between his spreaded legs again. She stimulated him a while without saying something. He felt her elegant fingers around his pubic place. She petted and massaged, rubbed and poked. It felt amazing and disgusting at the same time.

His body sweated, his heart gone wild, his breath was heavy and his temperature was high. Just as he began to block this from his mind Esmeralda changed her position again.

„Stop it. Please.", Frollo exhaled. „I beg you, wife." This situation drove him crazy.

„I want to be pleasured as well.", the young mother grinned.

„Dear god.", Frollo exhaled as he felt her move. She sat on him with spreaded legs and grabbed his erected one. She sat on it and let him slid inside her.

„Oh yes. That´s good.", she groaned as she sat on him with her full bodyweight. She let her knees go down on the bed and moved her hip back and forth, up and down. She placed her hands on his chest and scratched him every time she felt him at her womb.

„Esmeralda… I…", Frollo exhaled fast. His breath was crazy and his heart cramped. „Please, stop it."

„Why?", she groaned. „Three years you have waited for this, haven´t you?"

„No." They sweated and gasped. „I searched for you." Esmeralda let her moves slow down. „I want you, not this." Her moves got even slower.

She leaned forwards and came very close to his face.

„Do you love me?"

„Yes."

He couldn´t see it but she smiled about this and gave him a gentle kiss. She moved her hips again and let her tongue slid inside his mouth. Their tongues ensnared each other and they gasped heavily.

They exchanged their stamina and breath until Esmeralda leaned back. Her hip toyed with his penis. Up and down, right and left. Fast, slow. Hard, soft.

She rode him like an insane woman and suddenly moaned very loud as she had her orgasm. Frollo felt her female muscles down there and felt his orgasm as well. They came together and breathed hot.

Esmeralda got off of him and stood up the bed. Frollo meanwhile calmed down and felt abused.

„Why are you doing this?", he asked her as he felt her hands around his wrist. She tied his arms and feet to the bed. He got nervous. „Esmeralda, I swear - „

„- there will be consequences?", she interrupted him. „I know you will blackmail me with something related to Marie to come back with you to Paris. But I am in a great position to do what I want with you right now. And I use this chance. I waited for this too long to let it pass by."

„Esmeralda, please.", his breath got wild again as he heard something metallic. „I swear never to beat you." His voice got louder as he felt the cold metal of a dagger upon his chest.

„Are you afraid?"

He gulped.

„Tell me.", she hissed.

„Yes.", he said truthfully.

„You know…", Esmeralda turned and grabbed something. „… I still got the burnings on my ring finger and they will never disappear." He smelled the hot wax of a burning candle.

„You want revenge.", he whispered with fear as he finally realized what she was up to.

„No."

„I will never burn you again, I swear.", he got louder. His heart beat like crazy because he felt like Esmeralda was about to stab him with the dagger or to burn him with the candle. He was sure he will not survive this night.

„I will never beat you again. I let you walk around freely." He sweated and Esmeralda let the dagger slowly slide over his skin without cutting him. A great shiver ran down his spine as she reached the place of his heart. „Please. Don´t kill me. Listen to me! I beg you." Esmeralda felt how he feared for his life.

„I listen."

„I know why you hate me and I can understand why you ran away. I even understand why you want to kill me but if you do it now Marie will lose her father. I beg you. Don´t rip her father out of her young life."

„Marie has nothing to do with this.", she said calm.

„Yes, she does. She is our daughter and you see how much she likes me. There is a connection you would destroy. Please. Don´t do it."

„It surprises me you care about her more than your own life." Esmeralda let the dagger cut his skin a little bit and the painful sting let him growl in pain. „Tell me the truth."

„I tell you everything you want to know."

„Why are you this interested in her? You wanted a boy, do you remember?"

„It was a lie. I always hoped it would be a girl."

„Then why did you lie to me?"

„I hoped god would listen to my prays. As I first wanted a girl she died."

„Wait a minute. First?"

„Your miscarriage. I lost a child before I even knew I would be a father."

„But why a girl?"

„As soon as I fell in love with you I imagined us two as parents of a lovely daughter. But then faith betrayed me. I hoped a wish for a boy would change heavens mind."

„You know I hated you, right?"

„I hoped you would see my feelings upon you one day."

„How could I? You imprisoned me, you beat me, you yelled at me."

„I stopped it, didn´t I?"

Esmeralda stood quiet for a while.

The gypsy lifted up the dagger and placed it on Frollos cheek.

„Esmeralda, please.", he exhaled. She let the metal wander under the fabrics and freed him from them.

„I will trust your words. You´re still my husband and Maries father. We will move to Paris with you or we will stay here. You decide."

„What?", he breathed heavily and looked at her. The candle she had ignited stood on the nightstand and let her dark skin shine in a beautiful brown-orange.

„I decided to give you a second chance. But if you do anything related to your old behavior you will never see Marie or me ever again." Esmeralda knew the fact he would never see them again would hurt him more than the threat being murdered.

„Untie me, please.", he said. She cut the robes and got something out of her pocket.

„Here. Eat this. This helps against the drugs." She held a few leaves up and Frollo opened his mouth.

He needed about half an hour to move again after he swallowed the disgusting tasting herbs.

„Can I ask you what changed your mind to give me a second chance?", Frollo asked shy.

„I missed you, too." Esmeralda got red and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. „Not the brutal Frollo, of course, but the lovely one."

„Lovely?", he asked even quieter.

„You know… I began to plan my escape at the moment as I said you I will be the mother of your son. Months before I really ran away. I wanted to win your trust for that you would get careless upon me. But the more you trusted me the more I saw how lovely you can be. I felt guilty and couldn't stand it anymore being this heartless upon you. Don´t get me wrong, I still remember what you have done to me but it was over."  
„And now?" Esmeralda looked him in his magnificent grey eyes. „It´s your secret, isn´t it?"

„It was a secret. A secret I share with you, now." She made a short pause. „I liked you. And I still do. Can you forgive me I raped you?"

„I deserved it, didn't I?", he smiled at her. She smiled back and they kissed lovely for the very first time.


	18. the seed of love and jealousy

**A/N: I would like to add some information to the last chapter (chapter 17 - the second secret is revealed) before this one**

 ** _First_ : I´m absolutely not sorry what Esmeralda did with Frollo xD He had done so many bad things to her, it´s her right to get revenge (and I think it´s hot to see Frollo as the sex-victim xD)  
** ** _Second_ : I wrote the last chapter as I have been ill. And while I am ill I come up with the weirdest shit ever xD I already changed A LOT for that it wouldn´t be too creepy or fucked up O_o But it still is! (I love it anyway) xD  
** ** _Third_ : I hope you can forgive me chapter 17 (if you didn´t like it) (I know it´s not quiet in character of this story, but the end was quiet cute, wasn´t it?) and continue reading my story xD**

* * *

chapter 18 - the seed of love and jealousy

The carriage of Frollo rattled to Paris with the minister and his family in it. Frollo decided to move back to Paris where Marie could grow properly. Where she could learn everything she needed to be a great woman in the future. A great woman who she was born as.

The little girl, not aware of what her father planed for her, slept in her mothers arms while the gypsy girl looked outside the window. The two adults sat at the opposite side but Frollo didn't look outside like his wife. He only got eyes for her.

„Esmeralda.", he asked after a while of silence.

„Yes?", she asked silent without changing the direction of her look.

„Why have you done this to me? I mean those two nights."

„I wanted you to feel the same as I as you raped me. You forced me to swallow your `stuff`, you forced my body to feel good while I hated you and you forced me to fear for my life. Now I did the same to you." She made a short pause and thought for a while. „I think I had to do it. I hated you for the moves you made and I wanted revenge since then."

„Do you still hate me for this?"

„I don´t know." Both looked outside now and said nothing more for some minutes.

„Can you ever forgive me?", Frollo asked silent.

„You have to gain my forgiveness."

„I see."

The carriage reached their destination as it got dark and the married couple got out silently. Esmeralda still knew where every room was.

„Where are you going?", Frollo asked her as she walked to the kitchen.

„Dinner time for Marie passed.", she smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on her head. She held the girl in her hands. Her small head laid on her mothers shoulder.

„You wake her up this late?", Frollo got interested and followed Esmeralda into the kitchen.

„Of course. If she doesn´t eat anything now she will wake up at midnight." Esmeralda looked around but she didn´t find anything to eat. „Where is all the food?", she wanted to know.

„I was away three weeks and the servants came with me."

„I understand."

„I send out one of them. Do you want something special?"

„No. Just bread and cheese."

Frollo send out a servant to buy the needed things and more. The stores still were open but he had to hurry. As the minister came back into the kitchen Esmeralda cuddled her little girl and sung a lullaby. She didn´t notice standing him in the doorway watching her.

„Hmm…", Marie began to grumble. She slowly woke up. „Mama?", she asked sleepy.

„Good evening.", Esmeralda kissed her cheek and the girl hugged her still sleepy. „Are you hungry?"

The girl nodded.

„You have to wait a little bit, sweetheart.", Frollo said and the girls looked at him how he sat next to them on the corner seat. Marie stretched out her hands in his direction and gave her parents the signal she wanted to be held by him.

Frollo and Esmeralda looked in each others eyes. Frollo innerly hoped she would give him their daughter but Esmeralda wasn´t sure what she should do.

Marie began to hop up and down and Esmeralda finally gave Frollo his daughter.

„Papa.", she snuggled to him. „Where are we?" She looked around.

„At home.", Esmeralda answered.

The girl got down and crawled under the table. She went around the kitchen and opened every single drawer and door she reached.

„What are you doing?", Frollo asked.

„This is not our kitchen.", she said innocent and gave Esmeralda something she found. It was a silver fork. „This is shiny."

„This is silver.", Esmeralda answered her. They only had wooden flatware and plates at the inn. Here Frollo had silver flatware and plates made of fired clay. Much more expensive and nice to look at. „And this is our home from now on. I once lived here. Before you was born."

Just as Marie climbed back on the corner seat a servant came in and brought the food. She prepared the food as good and quick as she was able to and placed it on the table.

The young girl ate very fast because of her hunger and got tired afterwards. Esmeralda lifted her up and Marie fell asleep in her arms.

Esmeralda and Frollo left the kitchen and walked upstairs. Frollo went in the direction of his sleeping room but Esmeralda walked in the other direction.

„Where are you going?"

„To the guests room."

„You are no guests."

„I know. But I think it´s not the best idea to sleep in the same room with you at the moment."

„You need time. I understand. You can use any room you want." Frollo came closer and gave Esmeralda a sweet kiss on her forehead while he held the side of her head. „You are a free woman. Do what you want. I will release Javert from his duty."

„Do you love me?", she whispered after a moment of silence.

„Yes. I do." They looked in each others eyes and Esmeralda suddenly felt different about him. There was something warm inside her. She began to smile. The seed of love began to grow.

„Good night, husband."

„Good night, wife."

* * *

The next day began quiet different. It was the first day Esmeralda felt free completely. She woke up with a good mood.

„Mama!" Marie was awake already and toyed with her puppets Esmeralda made for her unborn child years ago.

„Good morning, sweetheart." The gypsy girl stood up and dressed. She wanted to walk trough the streets of Paris today and she wanted to visit Quasimodo. Marie should accompany her.

The two women went downstairs to eat breakfast. Frollo already sat at the great table of the dining room and read a book.

„What are you doing?", the girl asked her father after he lifted her up for that she could sit on his lap.

„I read a book."

„What´s a book?" Marie grabbed a page of the unknown thing in front of her and moved it sideways.

„It is an object you can learn from. Intelligent people write them and everyone who can read can learn from them."

„Mama, can I read?" Frollo laughed.

„No. But you can learn it from papa.", she said.

The girl laughed out happily.

The family ate its breakfast and left the house afterwards. Marie ran around and sucked in all the differences between Paris to her old home. Frollo and Esmeralda watched her while they talked about the last three years.

„It must have been hard for you. All alone with a baby."

„I had great luck with Bear.", she saw his confused face. „The inn-keeper.", she added and he understood. „But yes, it was hard. Marie was a difficult child. She was ill most of the time. I cried a lot because I feared she would die in my arms and she cried a lot because of her sickness."

„Is she healthy now?"

„Yes."

„We will visit a doctor today nevertheless. Only the best of course. I want her to be absolutely healthy."

„Thank you."

„For what?"

„That you care for her."

„Of course I do."

„You know.. I expected you to be a cruel father. A father who would ignore his children and beat them if they would be too loud. But you are different."

„I think the three years changed me. I thought a lot about us. I did nothing else, I must admit. And I came to the conclusion I made great mistakes which I never want to do again."

„Never?"

„Never."

They walked around silently while they watched Marie jump around. The girl had a puppet shaped like a horse in her hands and acted like she would be an adventurer. Both adults felt good while the family walked to the doctor Frollo was talking from.

They got inside the building and Marie asked one question after another. What are they doing here, what is this, what is that and so on. Esmeralda explained her the situation and told her not to be afraid of the doctor.

„Monsieur Frollo. A pleasure to see you.", the doctor greeted the minister as he entered the room. „What can I do for you?" Marie and Esmeralda entered the room after him.

„This child needs help.", Frollo lifted up Marie and the doctor inspected her while Esmeralda told everything she knew.

After she finished the doctor inspected Marie again and said she would be a healthy child now.

„Can we go?", Marie asked her mother.

„In a moment.", Esmeralda said silent and gave her a sign to be quiet because it´s not nice to interrupt a doctor. The doctor went on.

„You can visit me any time, your honor. It´s always a pleasure to help you and your family." The doctor said good bye to Marie and stroke over her head.

They left the building and Esmeralda decided to visit Quasimodo now. Frollo still had Marie in his hands and he held her until they stood in front of the Notre Dame.

Suddenly Esmeralda remembered something and held Frollo back from taking the stairs up to the building.

„Wait."

„What is it?"

„You shouldn't go there."

„Why?", he asked confused.

„Bear is up there."

Frollo didn´t answer and only looked at her.

„He is Quasimodos grandfather. You shouldn´t go there. Please. I don´t know how he will react if he sees you there. Wait for us, would you?"

Frollo looked up at the bell tower.

„I will wait.", he finally said and gave Esmeralda their daughter. „May I kiss you?", he asked silent.

„Just do it.", the gypsy girl answered silent as well and smiled.

Frollo leaned forward and placed his right hand on her cheek while he gently kissed her.

They entered the cathedral together but Frollo staid down and sat on a pew while Esmeralda took the stairs and walked to Quasimodos place.

„Really?"

„Yes. She was amazing."

„That´s unbelievable." Esmeralda heard how Bear and Quasimodo had fun together and she looked forward to join their conversation.

„My master is coming.", Quasimodo said as the wooden ground Esmeralda stepped on creaked.

„You mean Frollo?"

„Yes, yes. You must hide. Quick."

„I will not hide, son. This man is nothing than an impostor. You don´t need to fear him." He rolled up his sleeves as Esmeralda took the last wooden stairs to them. „Esmeralda!"

„Esmeralda?", Quasimodo whispered astonished. „So it´s true. You´re alive."

„Hello Quasimodo.", she smiled at him and placed Marie down. The girl took her mothers hand as she saw the hunchback and hided behind her.

„Is this your daughter?", Quasimodo asked who wasn´t sure what he should say first. It was a great event for him to see his beloved Esmeralda again after he thought she would have been burned years ago.

„Yes." The gypsy mother walked forward and Marie grabbed her dress to not to lose the close contact to her. „There is no need to be shy, Marie. This is Quasimodo. He is a very good friend of mine and helped me very much. Go ahead, say hello."

„Hello.", she said quick without leaving her hiding place.

„Hey, Marie, my little princess.", Bear laughed and grabbed the girl.

„Baba!", the girl giggled as he rubbed his head against hers. „Stop that.", she laughed.

„Never." They cuddled wild for a few seconds and Bear gave Esmeralda a signal he will Marie take with him to give her time with Quasimodo. Esmeralda nodded and they left.

„She is gorgeous. Just like her mother."

„Thank you, Quasi. How are you?"

„How am I? How are you? You are alive. I really thought I lost you forever. Bear told me you are married to my master and Marie is his daughter. I still can´t believe this whole situation."

„Quasimodo, slow down.", Esmeralda laughed.

They talked a very long time about the past years. Esmeralda told him everything related to Phoebus and the reason she was married to Frollo now. She skipped the dark moments of their relationship and talked a lot about her daughter. Quasimodo understood immediately that there was no one this important to Esmeralda than her baby.

Quasimodo on the other hand told her everything related to Bear. It wasn't much and mainly how astonished he was as he heard he had a family. He told her everything about his mother and father and the fact he wasn´t sure what will happen next now that he had a family. Or - at least one family member.

„Oh no." Quasimodo suddenly cried out. „I nearly forgot to ring the bells. You should go. It would be too loud for you."

„Alright. Good bye, Quasi. I will visit you again, soon."

„This would be nice.", he smiled at her and climbed up the wooden pillars.

Esmeralda left the tower and searched for Bear and Marie. She couldn't find them upstairs so she took the stairs down to the main wing of the cathedral.

The gypsy girl saw something in front of her she never would have expected. Frollo and Bear sat next to each other on a pew with Marie in their middle. She held hands with both of them and smiled while Frollo had his eyes closed and prayed and Bear looked at the altar.

Esmeralda was as silent as possible and sat behind them. Far enough they wouldn't recognize her but close enough to hear them.

„Amen.", Frollo said and opened his eyes.

„Can I make a wish, too?", Marie asked her father.

„A pray is not a wish, my dear. A pray is a please to god or a thank to him for what happened. You can pray whenever you want."

„Now?"

„Yes."

Marie looked down and closed her eyes still holding the mens hands.

„Dear god, thank you that you brought me my papa. Mama is finally happy and I am happy and…" She grumbled short and looked up at the ceiling. „.. can I have a puppy? Please."

Frollo tried to explain again what a pray was for after he heard her wish for a dog. Bear tried to calm down after he laughed for a while and Esmeralda came to them after Frollo finished his explanation.

„Marie.", Esmeralda said silent as she kneed before her.

„Hm?"

„What is with the dog papa has? Canis. The big one."

„I don´t like him."

„Why?"

„He barked at me and he looks scary."

„Are you afraid of him?"

The girl shook her head.

„Frollo.", Esmeralda said to her husband.

„Yes, my dear?"

„Can you take care of her for a few hours?"

„Where are you going?"

„Somewhere."

„You don´t want to take her with you?"

„You are her father, aren´t you? You can take care for her as well."

„No, I mean, yes. It´s just surprising you entrust her to me."

„If anything happens to her the same will happen to you a hundred times worse.", she lovely smiled at him after she had whispered this in his ear.

„You don´t need to worry."

„Good." She turned to Bear. „Can you do me a favor?"  
„Sure."

„Don´t try to kill him." Esmeralda pointed at Frollo who's eyes widened and stared at the inn-keeper.

The man nodded. Frollo didn´t relax at all.

„Even better." Esmeralda bow down to her daughter and kissed her head. She laid her hand on her cheek and smiled at her with a mothers smile. „I will go away for a while. Can you take care of your papa for me meanwhile?"

Marie looked at her father and back to her mother. She nodded and laughed.

„He will be my duckling." Esmeralda gave her a kiss on her cheek.

„A big duckling."

„Yes.", the girl laughed amused.

„When do you come back?", Frollo wanted to know.

„As soon as I can." Frollo stood up and looked in her magnificent green eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Frollo gave her a shy but sweet kiss. He wanted to know where she wanted to go but he knew she wouldn´t tell him.

Esmeralda left the cathedral while Bear, Frollo and Marie stood inside. She heard how Frollo asked their daughter why he would be her duckling and how she answered because everyone love ducklings. She had to grin about her baby girl and went trough the great doors. She disappeared in the close and labyrinthine streets of Paris.

„I wonder where Esmeralda is now.", Bear murmured into his beard while he walked aside Marie and Frollo. Frollo asked the same question to himself. He had a presentiment. Phoebus or Clopin. He hoped it would be Clopin after he heard Phoebus died. Supposedly he had been murdered by some occupants of the penitentiary. Rumors or truth? Frollo couldn´t tell but he didn't care anyway. He just hoped Esmeralda would be as not interested into him as he was.

He would ask her this evening about her absence. But at the moment he was glad Bear stood to his word not to kill him. They were walking around and it looked like Bear would be a bodyguard. He was much bigger than Frollo. Bigger, taller and stronger. He had gigantic muscles and his deep voice marked him as a man stuffed with testosterone. Frollos jealousy upon this man grew with every minute he saw him. He was jealous about his strength and shape. He was jealous of his relationship to Marie and most of all; he was jealous Esmeralda lived in the same house like this man for three years. He worried if they would be in love after he heard how Javert told him Bear kissed her. He even said he would love her. But what could he do? He must wait for the right moment to get rid of this monstrosity of a man who played with Marie like he would be her father.

Patience.


	19. a heart full of love, one full of hate

chapter 19 - a heart full of love, a heart full of hate

Frollo and Marie were at home. Esmeralda still wasn´t back. It was late and dark. The minister worried, the child trusted her mothers words to come back and was happy.

„Take this, monster!", Marie said amused as she hit her doll against the doll Frollo held in his hands. They were playing „rescue the beautiful princess from the monster" and Frollo was the monster.

„Oh no. Is this the last moment on earth for me?", he acted. „The mighty knight will take away my princess." He took a female doll and changed his voice into a very high one. Marie had to laugh about him. „Oh, mighty knight. I thank you for rescuing me from this monster. You are a very noble man."

„Hello, princess. I saved you. Now you have to marry me." Frollo was surprised about Maries logic. He wanted to know what Marie was thinking and this game was perfect for it.

„I have to?", he asked with his high voice.

„Yes. I saved you from the monster. You _have_ to marry me. And then we will have children."

„But I don´t like to be married."

„Here are the rings." Marie ignored his last statement and acted like she would give him some rings. „We are married now."

„And now?"

„Children." Frollo had the idea Esmeralda played this a lot with Marie. Frollo was the knight, Esmeralda the princess and the monster was the pyre she once was tied to. He got a bit sad. „A lot children." Marie stood up and grabbed some small dolls and a big one.

„What´s the big one for, Marie?", Frollo asked with his normal voice again.

„That´s the hero."

„Hero?"

„The princess don´t want to be with the knight. The hero rescues her."

„Hero…", he murmured and watched Marie place the dolls. The princess, the children and the hero were placed together while the knight got separated from them. He knew this was just a game but something said him there was something bigger in it.

„Marie?", it was Esmeralda who came back. The girl stood up and ran to her mother to hug and welcome her back. Frollo stood up as well but he wasn't as excited as the girl was.

„You´re back.", Marie laughed as Esmeralda lifted her up.

„How was your day?", the young mother asked.

„Funny. Papa and I played a lot. Baba is not here but we played a lot, too."

„That sounds nice." Esmeralda looked at Frollo who stood in the doorway. She was confused about the fact he didn't come closer. She walked to him to greet him with a kiss on his cheek. Frollo didn't move a single muscle. He neither smiled nor looked angry. He looked like an emotionless figure.

„What´s wrong?", she wanted to know.

„I want to talk to you."

„Sure." Esmeralda brought Marie into their room and the adults sat on the chairs while the girl played with her toys. „What do you need?"

„Where have you been this evening?"

„You don´t need to know."

„I am the minister of justice and your husband. Tell me."

Esmeralda looked to her daughter and back to him.

„I talked to different people."

„What kind of people? And about what?"

„People I don´t know. Random citizens. And Javert. I saw him randomly walking around. I wanted to know what happened the last three years in this city."

Frollo stood quiet for a while.

„Very well. Come with me, please." He stood up. Esmeralda stood up as well and wanted to grab Marie but he stopped her. „Alone." His mood was quiet bad and Esmeralda wasn't sure if she should be curious or careful.

After she saw his mood get worse she followed him into his bedroom. The room they slept together before she ran away. He closed and locked the door.

„What are we doing here?"

„Esmeralda. I want you."

„I don´t understand."

„I want you.", he whispered in her ear as he laid his hands on her waist and pushed her backwards onto the bed. „I waited for this so long."

„I knew it.", she grinned and gave him a kiss.

„I always will be a sinner as long as you are around." He licked her ear. „Let me taste you."

„Do what you want.", she whispered excited.

Slowly his hands wandered down to her skirt and pushed it upwards. He stroke and kissed over her belly and pulled down her underwear with his teeth.

„A beauty.", he exhaled in anticipation as he spread her legs. He felt how he hardened but he wanted to lick her first. He wanted to taste his gypsy. He wanted to smell her, to feel her heat.

He placed his nose on her femininity and inhaled deeply. He still knew how Esmeralda smelled down there and he loved it. There wasn't a single smell he loved more.

„You´re a naughty boy.", she smiled at him and placed her hands on his head.

„I am. I am indeed.", he grumbled in pleasure as he began to let his tongue slide through her. First he wanted to smell if she cheated on him but he only smelled her. He thought she left her family this evening to make love to another man. Bear probably, after he left Marie and him, or Javert, after he wasn´t under his command anymore and she met him this night, or even Phoebus, if he would be still alive.

But now he knew she spoke the truth. He only smelled her and not a foreign man, too.

She was wet and he made her slippery. Her juices tasted like heaven to him and he wished never to stop this. His heart told him he loved this woman more than anything else on this planet and this fact will never change.

Esmeralda moaned a lot and let him do what he wanted. She felt great and wanted more.

„Oh, Claude.", she breathed as she had an orgasm. He was really stunning and made her heart beat like crazy. She felt dirty but in a good way. A very good way.

„Esmeralda." He stopped licking her and laid between her legs to give her a kiss. Their lips touched each other with a passion they never had. „You said my name."

„I did." Her emerald eyes were focused on his grey ones and gave him signals she trusted him. She _really_ trusted him. „Claude…"

„Hm?", he grumbled while he kissed her neck.

„Love me."

„I will." They kissed lovely and began to love each other. Gently and soft without a single sign what have happened between them years ago they came closer and closer. Mentally and physically.

* * *

A few months later Frollo decided Marie was old enough to get a puppy like she wished for. She was over three years old now. He hadn't told anything to Esmeralda yet and he was on his way to her.

„Be careful.", Esmeralda said to Marie as they worked in the garden. The apple tree she once implanted was much bigger now and she wanted to have her own piece of garden again. „The seed must be placed slowly."

Marie nodded and placed the bean in her small hands into the little hole.

„I see you are busy.", Frollo said amused as he saw them working.

„Good morning, Claude.", Esmeralda said and stood up. „Do you bring good news?"

„What do you mean?", he asked and stood next to her after he gave her a kiss.

„I asked you for something, do you remember?"

„Oh, right. I spoke to the workers, yes. They said all the houses will be repaired in a few months." Esmeralda had found out Frollo burned down whole Paris a second time after she ran and she wanted him to rebuild the houses which got destroyed. The innocent people can go back to their old life and didn´t need to live on the street anymore.

„And the house for Bear?"

„I still don´t know why you want him to live in Paris.", Frollo grumbled. His good mood was about to disappear.

„He want to live here because of Quasimodo but he don´t have enough money even when he sells the inn."

„I don´t want him in this city."

„You can´t forbid a man to live here."

„I can. I am the minister!", he got a bit louder.

Esmeralda stared at him.

„I know he is not a friend of yours because he nearly killed you but he promised me to not harm you again. And you can be glad by the way. You never liked to visit Quasimodo and now that he got Bear you don´t need to visit him this much anymore."

„This has nothing to do with Quasimodo.", he grumbled and looked aside.

„I give up. Every time we are talking about him you turn into a grumpy, embittered man." Esmeralda avoided to swear in Maries near. She wanted to say `asshole`.

Frollo stood quiet for a while and tried to calm down.

„His house is finished.", he finally said. „And now that you know it you want to visit him, am I right?"

„Of course. And Quasimodo?"  
„Quasimodo will stay in the bell tower."

Esmeralda sighed. She didn´t want to argue with Frollo and searched for another topic to talk about but he was faster.

„Marie, can you do me a favor?", Frollo asked his daughter.

„Yes."

„Can you bring me some water, please? I am thirsty. You can get yourself some candy, if you want."

„Candy!", the girl laughed while she ran into the house.

„Esmeralda. I thought about something. Marie wished for a puppy and I think she is old enough to get one."

„I think so, too."

„You do?"  
„Yes. She is lonely here. All her friends are in Toloussier. She only got us, Bear and Quasimodo. But Claude, please let her decide which dog she want. We don´t need a second monster."

„Canis is not a monster."

„He kills people."

„Criminals."

„People."

„He kills them before they can kill `people`.", Frollo grumbled. He massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed. „I will take her to the market as soon as it is again. It must be in a few weeks."

„Good. But let her decide."

„You already told me."  
„I only want to be sure."

Frollo came to her and kissed her lovely.

„I stay to my word.", he whispered in her ear.

„Me, too. I will visit Bear now. Marie can accompany me." Esmeralda passed Frollo and went into the house as Marie left it. She had a bottle with water in it.

* * *

The time passed and as the day of the market came Marie was really excited. Frollo told her he had a surprise for her and she jumped around as crazy the whole day.

„Marie, please. Be quiet.", Esmeralda said as they reached their destination. The place before the Notre Dame where the market was.

„Where are we going? Is it a big present?"

„You will see. Patience, my dear.", Frollo answered and lifted her up. She got heavier day by day and he wasn´t as strong as he was a few years ago anymore.

Esmeralda looked around if she would see Clopin somewhere but she didn't see a single person she knew. The citizens on the other hand still knew who she was and they greeted the family in humility and fear. Marie greeted the people as well until Frollo forbid it. She obeyed and looked around until they reached the stand of the man who sold Frollo Canis.

„Puppies!", Marie cried out as she saw the dogs in their cages.

Frollo let her down and the girl grabbed his hand like he told her to.

„Your honor, what can I do for you?"  
„My daughter wish for a dog."

„This way, please." The men lead them to the back where a lot of cages stood. Cats, dogs, badgers, ducks and a lot more animals made loud noises.

„Marie.", Frollo got on his knees before her and stroke over her head. „You can choose one animal as a present. But be sure it is a baby, you hear?"

The girl nodded and took his hand again. She reached out for her mothers hand and they held hands as well.

„Is she shy around animals?", Frollo asked Esmeralda silent.

„No. I think she is just a little bit overwhelmed."

Marie looked around for a long time. She looked inside every single cage and murmured to the animals how cute they were.

„This one is so tiny!", she said as she saw a very small puppy. It was mainly white but its ears were brown and it got some smaller dots on its back in the same color, too. „I want this one."

„A good choice, mademoiselle.", the store owner said and got out the puppy. „This one is called Papillon. It´s a small dog and absolutely not hard to train."

„Is this a boy or girl?", Marie asked.

The man looked at the dog.

„A girl."

„Can I have this one?", she pulled at her fathers hand and looked at him.

„Of course.", Frollo smiled at her. His facial expression changed from one second to the next as he looked at the store owner. „How much does this one cost?"

„Two hundred pieces of gold."

„Two hundred?", Esmeralda said. „This is more than a house costs!"

„This is a special breed, madame. It is rare we got them because the aristocratic families mainly own them. And as such you are the perfect owner.", he bow.

„We take it.", Frollo said without thinking about the price. Two hundred pieces of gold wasn´t much for him.

While the adults took care of the payment, Marie stroke the puppy in her hands. She was happy and smiled like she never saw a dog before.

„I will call her Gypsy Lady."

„I don´t think this is a good idea, sweetheart."

„And Candy?"

„Better."

„Candy it is.", Marie cuddled Candy and stroke over her small head while the dog wagged its tale.

The family walked through the marked for a few hours and Frollo bought everything Marie wanted. Esmeralda didn´t say a thing because her mother heart told her to give her daughter what she wants. Luckily Marie wasn´t used to waist money for things they didn´t need because she always watched her mother being thrifty.

Frollo wanted to go back home but Esmeralda wanted to visit Bear in his new house. Frollos mood immediately got dark again as he heard her intensions but he let her and Marie go. The servants carried the bought things home and he went back as well. He was constantly thinking of how Esmeralda and Bear were love talking and kissing while Marie would play with her new puppy.

He felt abused and hate began to swallow his heart. Esmeralda was his wife. She was his love and she was his soul. Nobody else was allowed to have her. Nobody.

Finally he turned on his way and went to Bears house to observe what was going on. He saw light inside and looked through the windows. He saw Marie toying with Candy and Esmeralda how she sat on a couch with Bear. They were laughing and Frollo felt… weird. It was a mix of jealousy and sadness which covered his heart now and he got depressed.

He wished Esmeralda would behave like this when she was in his near but he knew she still kept distance to him even when she said she likes him. He watched them until Esmeralda hugged Bear and she left his house with Marie. Frollo began to sweat. He forgot how late it was and that he had to be at home when they reach it.

His breath got wild and his heartbeat raised as he rushed home.

„This godforsaken inn-keeper.", he grumbled angry as stood in his bedroom. He changed in his sleeping dress as quick as possible and heard how Esmeralda and Marie entered the house. „He thinks he can steal everything?! My wife and my daughter. And even their laughter."

His hate agains Bear grew with every single day Esmeralda visited him. His jealousy darkened his mood. Frollo knew Esmeralda didn´t betray him physically but he felt abused about her behavior. She laughed while she was with _him,_ she looked happy and like nothing could change her mood. As long as she was with him, the minister, she was quiet and behaved like a lady, not like herself.

Frollo, deepened in his dark thoughts, didn´t see how Esmeralda changed while she was with him. She was happy and smiled all the time she was in his near. She loved her life and she loved Frollo but she never told him. She spread an unbelievable warmth while she saw him and she looked forward to give him a kiss every time he came back from his work. Frollo only saw her visiting the inn-keeper.

He wanted her to be his but he never showed her his feelings. Esmeralda meanwhile thought how she could tell him she was pregnant again. She wanted to pick a special moment to tell him he would be a father again.


	20. hellfire

chapter 20 - hellfire

„Esmeralda?", Frollo called through their house. „Where are you?" It was time for breakfast. Marie already showed up but Esmeralda didn't come. They waited for her but as she didn´t show up Frollo decided to look after her.  
„Here.", she said weak after he called her again. He followed her voice and saw the open door of their bathroom next to the bedroom.

„Are you alright?", he asked as he entered the bathroom.

„No." Frollo saw she just vomited. „I´m not.", she breathed and stood up. He laid a hand on her back to support her.

„A servant will take care of you until you are healthy again. I also will let a doctor come."

„You don´t need to."

„No resist talking, you hear? Clean your mouth. You need to sleep." He stroke over her head and gently smiled at her.

„Claude, you don´t need to worry."

„Of course I have to. There are great deceases out there. Only the right medicine can help you in this case but for that the doctor have to know what you got."

„I know what I got already." Esmeralda washed her mouth with clear water and went out of the bathroom. She wanted to go downstairs but Frollo grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a hug.

„Please. Go to bed, my love. Become healthy again.", he said lovely.

„I need a few more months go become healthy again.", she smiled.

„How can you tell? Are you a doctor?"

„No. But I am a mother."

„I don´t unterstand." Frollo looked confused.

„I wanted to wait for the best moment to tell you but I think this is a good moment, too."

„Tell me what?" Frollo got even more confused. „What are you talking about, Esmeralda?"  
„I am pregnant." Frollo let her loose and stared at her.

„You´re kidding."

„Why should I?"

„Since when do you know it?", he got faster.

„About two months."

„TWO MONTHS?"

„Yes, why?"

„I.. I… You… are you sure?"

„Of course I am sure. I already visited a midwife, my breasts are swollen, my belly grew and I didn´t bleed."

„Who is the father?"

„Who? You, of course."

„I..I?"  
„You´re not happy about it." Now Esmeralda stared at him and tears appeared in her eyes.

„Oh, Esmeralda, of course I am.", he grabbed her wrist as she turned and wanted to walk away. She cried. „Come here." He hugged and kissed her head. „I am sorry.", he whispered lovely.

„You don´t want this child.", she sobbed.  
„I am surprised. You caught my unawareness with this news. I am worried, too. Think of your first pregnancy."

„I thought about it for weeks. I thought of consequences and about your reaction. I also thought about an abortion."

„Do you want this child?"

„I do.", she sniffed.

„Esmeralda. I want it, too." He gently kissed her. „How could I ever deny an angel bear my offspring? And please, never think of an abortion again, you hear?"

„Yes.", she whispered and he smiled at her. He placed his lips on hers very soft and she deepened the kiss.

„I love you.", he said as silent as possible that nobody else than her would be able to hear it.

„I love you, too.", she whispered back. Frollos heart beat very fast as he heard her words. He began to grin and kissed her wild. It has been the first time Esmeralda said him how she felt. Three little words turned this once so cruel man into a kindhearted and lovely person. She began to laugh because he accidentally tickled her.

„Claude.", she said as they calmed down after a while of cuddling, kissing and laughing.

„Esmeralda."

„Let us eat something."

„Of course. You need to eat.", he smiled at her and they went into the dining room hand in hand.

* * *

„Do you want to come with us?", Esmeralda always asked Frollo when she and Marie were about to visit Bear. Frollo always denied their offer. He still was unbelievable jealous of this man and he thought he would kill him immediately if he would see him and Esmeralda together. At least he would try. He never could fight Bear and this man never broke the law. He had no chance in a fight and no right to imprison him.

„No, thank you."

„Please.", Marie said. Normally she never asked him to come and accepted his decisions but this time she really wanted him to come. She was about three and a half years old. Even Candy barked at Frollo.

The wall of femininity in front of him made it hard for him to stay strong. He loved his girls, and kind of liked the dog, and after Marie asked him the first time to accompany them he really had pangs of conscience.

„Alright, alright. I´m coming.", he finally gave up as Marie pulled at his robe and repeated `please` again and again.

Esmeralda smiled at him and hooked in his arm as they left their house.

„Do you want to walk there?", Frollo asked her and stroke over her big belly.

„Yes. I want to walk as long as I can.", she grinned. She was in her eight month and her belly was unusual big.

„Are you sure?"

„Yes.", she laughed and they walked through the bright streets of Paris. The people greeted them more relaxed now after Esmeralda took care of Frollos reputation. She made him rebuild the destroyed parts of the city and he had to grant the destroyed families work. And even Canis wasn't feared this much anymore. He wasn't at his masters side all the time anymore and Frollo never demanded him to attack a person since Esmeralda was back.

„They love you.", Frollo said to Esmeralda as a woman greeted her with a smile on her face.

„The citizens?"

„Yes."

„I only did the right thing. Everyone would have… I mean.. I had to help them. I know how it is to be poor and how it feels to starve slowly."

„You will never be poor again."

„I know."

„And you will never starve again."

„I know this, too." Esmeralda gave him a kiss to stop him from talking as they reached their destination. She knocked at Bears door and the old man opened them after a few moments.

„Esmeralda, Marie. What a surprise.", he cried out and hugged his girls. „Come in, come in." He wanted to close the door before Frollo because he didn´t recognize him. He was only used to the women visiting him.

The minister hit his hand against the door and stopped Bear from closing it. Bear stared at him as he heard the noise Frollos hand made on the wood.

„You?", Bear said.

„I.", Frollo answered.

They stood silent for a while and only stared at each other. Esmeralda let them stare at each other and sat down on a chair to watch them. Marie ran into the living room to play with some toys Bear had.

„Tea?", the ex inn-keeper asked.

„Wine.", the minister corrected. He closed the door and Bear went into the kitchen. Frollo helped Esmeralda up and they sat on a couch.

„Do you want something to eat? I will cook for us.", Bear asked them as he came back with water, wine and juice. The wine was for Frollo, the water for him and the juice for Esmeralda.

„No, thank you.", Frollo said.

„Yes, sure.", Esmeralda smiled. Her stomach rumbled a bit. Bear went into the kitchen again. Frollo stood up and took a closer look at the things Bear had here. It wasn´t much but he saw something interesting.

„I know this figure.", he murmured as he saw a wooden, male figure on a table.

„This is Forseti.", Esmeralda said as she hugged him from behind. „The god of justice. A judge." She pulled out her necklace and showed him the figure Bear once gave her. „He protected me since I got it."

„Esmeralda…" The gypsy laid a finger on his lips.

„It let me think every single day about you, me and Marie and without it I never would have fell in love with you." She kissed his shoulder. „Do you want to know why I visit Bear this often and why he is one of the most important man for me?"

„You love him.", Frollo murmured more to himself than to her. „You are in love with him. He is the hero."

„Which hero? Who is my hero?"

„Bear. Bear is your hero." He sighed. „The mighty knight can do whatever he wants but he will never have a chance to win the princesses heart. He can rescue her from thousand monsters but she will only love the hero." Frollos voice showed his sadness.  
„Claude, _what_ are you talking about?"

„Every time I play with Marie and her dolls she -„  
„- Wait a minute. You are telling me, you acted like this all the time just because of a game?"

„This isn´t just a game. Normally the knight and the princess live happily ever after but Marie got her hero. She must have it from you. You are the princess, I am the knight and the pyre is the monster. Bear is the hero. You lived three years with him. He kissed you. He said he loves you."

„This was only once, right after I told him his grandson lives. There was never something between us." Esmeralda tried to calm down after she got a little bit angry. Now she knew why he was this repellent and malicious when they talked about Bear. „Claude… It´s just a game. Marie is still a baby girl and she got a great fantasy. Don´t take her games at face value. I love him, yes, but not like this. He is the reason I am with you. He gave me this necklace and without him and his present I would have never stopped the men to kill you as Canis attacked us. I even would have killed you on my own if it would have been necessary. _He_ is the reason I _love_ **_you_**."

Frollo turned in her hands and looked at her with big eyes. Now he knew why she treated this man this lovely. She was thankful.

„You waisted so much time with being grumpy and angry because of nothing.", she said silent.

„I thought you would cheat on me all the time. Not physically but mentally. I thought you would love this man, not me, and that you would lie to me."

„Claude, I am happy with you. He is my best friend, but you are my love." She stroke trough his hair and lovely smiled at him. „I own him so much. Without him I never would have survived. Marie would have died and I would have starved. And even if I would have survived I would have hated you more than ever before. He is the reason our daughter lives. He is the reason I live. And he is the reason I can love you."

Frollos heart got freed more and more with every single word she said. His jealousy disappeared and he felt free. This woman is his. There wasn´t a rival. _Bear_ wasn´t a rival! He exhaled heavily and placed his hand on her cheek. They kissed until the ex inn-keeper interrupted them a few minutes later with noises of dishes.

„I´m sorry, I didn´t want to disturb you two lovebirds.", he said shy as he placed the food on the table. It smelled delicious and Esmeralda got really hungry.

„I think I will eat something as well.", Frollo said silent and embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head.

„Yes, of course. Please, sit down.", Bear shouted out happily and gave him his own dish. He got more bread and soup and he even brought Marie that she could eat with them.

The evening was nice and Frollo and Bear emptied the wine. They used this visit to settle their dispute.

„She was my daughter."

„I didn´t know this.", Frollo said silent.

„How could you. But.. she was a lovely child. She didn't deserve her faith."

„I have to apologize." The minister got sad again. „I never told anyone and I want you to keep this secret to yourself." He looked in the eyes of the adults. Marie was playing again and didn´t listen. He continued after his listeners nodded. „I never wanted to kill her. I only wanted the stolen goods which emerged as a baby. Quasimodo. I struggled with this for years. I am a man of the law and this wasn´t right. It was an accident and I prayed for her." Frollo got sadder with every sentence. He closed his eyes. Esmeralda saw how much he changed the last three years because she knew he never would have told anyone this story. She pitied him and Bear.

„I never can forgive you killed my beloved child but you raised my grandson. He became an honorable man." Bear made a short pause. „I can take care of him and Marie. And I also got Esmeralda.", he smiled at her with a smile only fathers have when they look at their daughters. She smiled back. „And soon I will have another one I can take care of."

„I hope you know this is my child.", Frollo said tipsy and laid his hand on Esmeraldas belly. The mood got much better after Esmeralda suddenly had to laugh about Frollos commentary.

After the wine was empty they opened another bottle and got more drunk. First Frollo was silent and reserved but with every hour passed and with every glass he drank he got more comfortable to this situation.

Esmeralda slowly got tired and laid down with Marie while the men still were talking. They were drunk and loud, they told each other what they gained and competed each other with all different and weird kind of stuff like who was older or who won more fights and so on. They also talked about how they will raise Esmeraldas child and if it will be named if it´s a boy or girl.

The hours passed and Esmeralda and Marie slept peacefully. Candy slept next to them and Frollo finally decided to sleep here this night, too. Bear offered the minister his bed but Frollo insisted to sleep in the same room as his family. Bear accepted his wish and blew out every candle except for one for that Frollo would find the way to his family after he got out of the bathroom.

„Alright. Sleep. Yes.", he murmured as he left the bathroom and searched for Esmeralda. „There she is. My angel." He gave her a kiss, placed the candle down and blew it out.

* * *

„AAAAAAAAHHH!" Frollo shrieked from his sleep. His head and ears ached a lot. His head because of the wine and his ears because someone screamed. „CLAUDE! Wake up!"

„What… why are you this loud, Esmeralda?", he grumbled and closed his eyes again. He fell asleep immediately again and suddenly felt great pain as she beat him on his head.

„WAKE UP!", she breathed heavily.

„What is it? Are we under attack?", he shrieked up completely and stood before the couch he slept on. He had clenched his fists and prepared for a fight. „I will protect you, my love."

„Claude! AAAaahhhaAA!", Esmeralda held her belly and screamed extremely loud. Welding beads were upon her forehead and her head was all red. „Get a midwife. Fast! It´s coming."

„But it´s too soon.", he was all wake now. He still had great headache and taken by surprise. „You still have a month."

„Stop talking and _GO_!", she yelled at him extremely angry. He stumbled backwards and noticed that Marie wasn´t here.

„Where is Marie?"

„Waking up Bear."

„Midwife, midwife…. where can I find a mid-„

„- Hospital or church…. AAAAhhh." Esmeralda clenched her teeth and Frollo hurried away.

„Midwife.", he said over and over again while he walked fast through the streets. The nearest hospital was the one Esmeralda laid in after she had the miscarriage. His heart beat fast and he was excited. A birth was always a dangerous event and if he wouldn´t hurry Esmeralda could get great problems. He was worried and happy at the same time. This was his chance to see his newborn after he missed Maries birth.

„Midwife!", he yelled at the doors of the hospital. It was dark and nobody was seen. „My wife is in labour. She needs a midwife! Open the doors." He knocked and heard a woman grumble.

„Patience, I´m coming, I´m coming." She looked through a small gap of the wooden door and saw the silhouette of a man who breathed heavily. „Who´s this?"

„Claude Frollo, minister of justice."

The women opened the door. She was a nun and demanded him to be quiet.

„The midwifes are sleeping. Come in. I wake them up.", she said and hurried inside. They entered a garden, enclosed by high walls. Frollo followed her but he had difficulties to keep up her speed. He was out of breath as the nun entered the building where the midwifes were sleeping. He waited outside but his heart couldn´t relax. He wanted to be with Esmeralda. He wanted to see her giving birth to _his_ child. To _their_ child.

„..aaahh…", he heard. He turned to the noises and saw Esmeralda laying in Bears hands. Marie wasn´t there. The inn-keeper came closer.

„Esmeralda.", he breathed. He saw the mans and her clothing covered in blood. His eyes widened and he feared the worst. A second miscarriage? This late during her pregnancy?

„Claude…", Esmeralda breathed weak as she saw him standing like rooted at the entrance of the building.

„Esmeralda…", Frollo breathed and suddenly felt great pain in his chest where his heart laid. He grabbed his chest and fell on his knees while he stared at his beloved wife.

„Claude." He heard all kind of voices. Male voices, female voices, but they seemed to be far, far away. The time passed by in slow-motion and he only saw shadowy figures looking at him. He felt how someone lifted him up and tried to calm him down. He heard Esmeraldas screams and the screams of a newborn but everything seemed unreal.

Hours passed in which he fell asleep and as he woke up the first thing he saw was Esmeralda. She laid in a bed next to him with a baby in her hands. She breast-fed it and had tears in her eyes. It was midday but he didn't know how late it was.

„Esmeralda..", he whispered. He felt weak and powerless.

„Claude?", she looked up and smiled. „You´re awake." She sniffed.

„What happened? Where am I? How are you? Is this our child?"  
„SSsssh. Calm down." He saw her worried expression and he took a deep breath.

„I am calm.", he finally said as his first shock of his status flew away. He watched her finish feeding the baby. It´s skin was a good mix between his pale and her dark. Black haired and curled hair above the ears. It was his child. Marie had those curls, too.

Frollo wanted to stand up but Esmeralda stopped him.

„Stay down, please. The doctor said you need piece and rest."

„Hm..", Frollo laid down again. „Daughter or son?"

„Sons."

„Son-s?"

„Twins. Bear got the other one. He get some fresh fabrics for them."

„Twins…", Frollo breathed. „Three children? Are they healthy?"

„Yes. They´re tiny and they came too early but the midwifes said everything is alright. You don´t need to worry."

„Can I hold him?"

„I´m sorry but the doctor said you need rest and I am not allowed to stand up." She sighed. „Do you still have pain in your chest?"

„A little bit, why?"

„Claude, you had an heart attack. Do me a favor and rest, please. You have been lucky until now and I don´t want you to die. I need you." Esmeralda began to cry silent. Big tears dropped down.

„Don´t crie. I am alive. And I will rest. For you and our children.", Frollo said with a lovely voice. A mother shouldn't cry after she gave birth. A mother should be happy and she should laugh. „Can you do me a favor, too?"

„I try."

„Smile for me."

Esmeralda sniffed and smiled at him. It was an hones smile. She was happy but the tears still ran down her cheek.

The door opened and Bear came in with the other twin in his big hands.

„Hey, look who´s wake.", he whispered to the boy and Esmeralda gave him the baby she held in her hands as well for that Frollo could look at them.

He sat next to Frollos bed. The minister looked at his emerald eyed sons. Identical twins. He stroke over their heads and they yawned.

„Such beautiful children.", he said and smiled. „I´m proud of you, Esmeralda."

The parents talked about possible names for the boys and Bear sometimes commentated if the names would sound good or bad. They were smiling and laughing and even Marie showed up. She had talked to the nuns but she wanted to be with her family again. She was a little bit jealous because her brothers were in the center of the discussion but she had her dolls. Candy wasn't allowed to enter the room and a nun took care of him meanwhile.

Esmeralda hoped this happy moments would last forever. She couldn´t divine she had to attend a funeral in just two months.

 **A/N: There will be one more chapter to read**

 **To answer the question why this chapter is called "hellfire": the end is quiet stuffed with .. let´s call it action xD everything happens at one time, there are more children then planned, frollo nearly died and everything happened very fast. I thought it´s like a fire rain down xD**


	21. burning karma

**A/N: First of all: Sorry for this long chapter xD I wrote and wrote and didn´t realize how long it got.**

 **Second: I should have called this chapter "hellfire" but well... shit happens xD ANYWAY - enjoy this last chapter and have a nice day**

* * *

chapter 21 - burning karma

Esmeralda was in the hospital for six weeks. Frollo as well. They used the days to rest and to talk. Frollo sometimes wanted to take care of some contracts for his job but Esmeralda always said him he should stop working. She never got louder but she watched him work with a sad facial expression. He noticed her reaction but he acted like he wouldn´t.

The boys developed very well. They grew and ate a lot. The parents and midwifes had to feed them extra because Esmeralda didn't produce enough milk for two children.

Marie slept at Bears house meanwhile and they visited them every day.

The day Esmeralda and Frollo decided they want to go back home had come. The boys, Dante and Gerard, were carried by their parents and Marie was at Quasimodos place with Bear. The adults arranged this day should be a quiet and calm day but Marie was a very fun-loving child. That´s why Bear visited Quasimodo with her.

„We still got Maries old bed. One of the boys can lay in there. I will sleep on a chair with the other one in my arms.", Esmeralda said to Frollo as they entered their house.

„You don´t have to sleep like this. I already prepared everything for our return."

„Really?" Esmeralda kissed his cheek. „Thank you. I totally forgot it because of the luxury of the hospital."

„Don´t worry. There is still myself to help you."

The lovely chat Esmeralda and Frollo had during this day was wonderful for both of them. They neither yelled or got angry a single time.

The evening came and with it the fatigue.

The parents laid their children in the small cots and watched them for a while. Frollo held Esmeraldas hand as they watched their children sleep and he slowly leaned to her and kissed her cheek. He kissed it slowly first, nearly shy, but he got more intensive with every single kiss.

„Claude.", Esmeralda whispered to not to wake up the boys.

„Hm?"

„Stop that."

„Why?" He still kissed her but now he moved and stood in front of her. He kissed every single place of her face. Her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her chin.

„I know what you want. But I am not ready yet."

„I only want to thank my angel for being with me and for being such a wonderful wife and mother."

„With kisses?"

„Do you want something else?", he said and stopped kissing her. He looked in her eyes and waited for her words who were his orders.

„Thank me with being a wonderful husband and father.", she said and smiled shy. Her cheeks got a bit red.

„Do you want to take a bath with me?", he asked her.

„Yes." Frollo placed his lips on hers and she accepted it. They kissed a longer time and smiled at each other afterwards.

Frollo let the only servant prepare the bathtub in the room where Esmeralda never was allowed to enter.

„I want to show you something. I think it´s time.", he said and slowly opened the door to this mysterious room.

Esmeraldas eyes widened as she saw what this room was for.

„What… is this?"

„My place of worship."

„But..", she went to a table a dress laid on, „.. those are my things. This is my old dress." She looked around. „And my old tambourine.", she went to her instrument. „Is this… -„

„- A strand of your hair I cut off in the church. Do you remember? As I smelled your hair. I hided it in my sleeve."

Esmeralda stared at Frollo who gently stroke over her old gypsy dress.

„This is creepy.", Esmeralda said and turned to him. „I hope you know how this looks like."

„How?" Frollo know how but he wanted to know what she was thinking about his … acquisitiveness.

„It looks like you are obsessed with me."

„Well… A little bit." He smiled at her and came closer. „Let us bath." He slowly lead her to the bathroom wich already got prepared.

„Not just a little bit, my dear.", she said amused and they had a nice evening.

It has been a long day for the whole family. Frollo and Esmeralda finished their bathing after two hours, dressed and laid next to each other. Esmeralda watched her boys sleep while Frollo laid an arm around her and snuggled to her from the back. He inhaled her smell with every breath he took and felt great.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in Paris.

„Dear monsieur, please give me a coin. Can´t you see my suffering child?" Madame Thénardier, old and nearly blind, tried to get some money from a man crossing her way. Eponine, her oldest daughter, was with her. They were very dirty and thin. Faith wasn't kind to both of them after monsieur Thénardier has been hung by Frollo.

„Get away.", the man madame Thénardier begged at was a tall man. Her eyes told her he had bright hair and a strong physique. A blacksmith perhaps? No. Too thin. A knight maybe. No. A knight wouldn't walk around here. Ah, it didn't matter. She saw, and mainly heard, he had some coins in his trousers.

He had some coins in his trousers indeed. It wasn´t much but it was more than the old lady had.

„Please, monsieur. Just a little bit or we will starve. Look at her. A beautiful child." The old witch grabbed her daughters chin and moved it. „Do you want a beautiful child like her to die?"

The man watched this act carefully and thought about something.

„How old is she?"

„Seventeen." This was a lie. Eponine was years older. „Do you like her? She will be yours this night."

„Mother.", Eponine whispered shocked at her mother. They were really close to death but she still had some pride left.

„Shut up.", the mother hissed. „Only one piece of silver, monsieur.", she smiled at the foreign man.

The man got closer and looked at the girl. He grabbed her hair and moved her head a bit backwards.

„Open your mouth.", he demanded but the girl didn´t do what he said. The mother kicked her and she opened her mouth. „Hm.", he grumbled and stood silent for a few moments. „I take her."

Eponines eyes filled with tears and the man searched for a piece of silver.

„Stop crying and make this man happy.", madame Thénardier hissed at her again. „Do whatever he want. Earn your money."

„Here are three pieces of silver.", the man gave the old lady the money and she smiled evil and happy at the same time.

„Three monsieur?", she asked him. „What a generous man you are. A kind man, a lovely -„

„-I buy your daughter."  
The women stood silent and looked at the man with big eyes.

„If you buy her what shall I do then? An old lady without an eyesight can´t survive a single day out here. I will not life very much longer but until my last day has come I want to be feed. This isn't enough." The man understood the old witch sold her daughter to him but only for at least five pieces of silver.

„Here. Seven." He gave her the money and she kicked her daughter in his direction. She grinned at them and left. Eponine and her mother never met again.

„Come.", the man said strictly and Eponine followed him.

„Where are we going, monsieur?"

„Somewhere you have to be quiet, you hear? What´s your name anyway?"  
„Eponine. And yours?"

„Phoebus." She nodded and they disappeared into the darkness of the streets of Paris.

* * *

„There it is.", Phoebus whispered to Eponine. They hided in some bushed and watched the house of Frollo. The last candle just got blown out.

„This is the ministers building."

„Yes, it is."  
„We can´t do this."

„He murdered your father, didn't he?", he got louder but still was silent.

„I never cared for my father."

„He is the reason Paris burned down twice."

„He let the houses rebuild."

„Diversionary tactic. I swear he got something new in mind he can torture her and me. You don´t have the smallest clue what he had done to her. Now he will die for this." Eponine didn´t know who he was talking about.

„But -„

„-shush! Shut up already, stupid child. You belong to me now and you will do what _I_ say."

Phoebus who was in the penitentiary for over four years now got insane after he heard Esmeralda made it to flee. The circumstances of his life in there were horrible and he finally faked his own death to flee from this place. Some inmates of him arranged everything and they got away. Unfortunately everyone got caught again besides Phoebus because everyone thought he was dead. Nobody searched for him and he waited months in the shadows for the perfect moment to revenge Esmeralda and himself.

„You just have to wait here and to scream like an owl if someone comes closer."

Eponine nodded and Phoebus got out of the hiding place. He sneaked through the grass as silent as possible. He heard the rumors about Canis and tried not to gain his attention. He didn´t know Canis was with Bear as well.

As he reached the building he tried to look through the windows but it was too dark inside. Slowly and silent he went to the entrance and opened the door. He slipped into and looked around. The stairs in front of him gave him the information he needed. He knew only the head of the household was allowed to sleep upstairs.

The ex-captain got out some oil and sulfur wood. The oil got spreaded out on the stairs for that the minister wasn´t able to get down.

„Finally.", the blond man laughed silent and dark. His insanity reached its highest point as he saw the small flame in his hands. Orange light mirrored in his eyes as he ignited the oil. He wasn´t aware Esmeralda came back to Paris over a year ago. He also wasn´t aware the babies were here and only had Frollo in mind.

The flames grew big very fast and smoke darkened the place more and more. The fire spread quick because nearly everything was made of wood.

Suddenly Phoebus heard a silent owls scream through the crackling. He had to hurry. Someone was coming. He ran out of the building and back to Eponine.

„Who is it?", Phoebus wanted to know.

„I don´t know. A big guy. We should run."

„Damn. Stay quiet." They watched the scene.

Bear didn´t see them. He was on his was to Esmeralda because he needed something to sew. He accidentally ripped Maries favorite doll and wanted to repair it before the girl woke up in the morning.

„Hm?", he grumbled as he saw dancing lights trough the windows. A baby began to cry and he heard Esmeralda screaming. He ran to the door and burst it open. The fire was everywhere.

„Esmeralda!" He saw Frollo, Esmeralda and the babies upstairs. The boys cried a lot and the family was in panic. The only escape was the stairs but it was nearly destroyed and fully on fire.

„Bear!", Esmeralda yelled. „Help!"

„Don´t move!" The big man jumped upstairs as fast as he could. His trousers set fire and he beat it out.

„Give me the children.", Bear said to the parents.

„No. Take Esmeralda. She can carry the boys.", Frollo said.

„What about you?", Esmeralda breathed heavily while Bear lifted her up. Frollo gave her Dante and a kiss.

„Don´t worry about me. Now go."

Esmeralda stared at him as long as she could. Bear jumped down the stairs not without burning his clothes. They sweated and smoke made it hard to breath. She saw how Frollo tried to get downstairs but his sleeping dress caught fire.

„Claude!", she yelled over and over again. Bear placed her outside and took care of the fire at his trousers. „CLAUDE!" She couldn´t hear him trough the lout crackling thunder the fire made. The whole house was burning now. „ **CLAUDE!** "

It began to rain.

Tears appeared in her eyes and she sunk down on her knees. She began to cry bitterly. Bear held her back as she stood up and wanted to walk closer to the building. „CLAUDE! COME OUT THERE! PLEASE! CLAUDE!"

The rain got more intensive.

Suddenly she saw someone running towards the house. The shadow ran inside and she heard how something broke. A part of the ceiling crashed down behind this figure.

„Claude… no.", she whimpered. „No, god, no."

Minute by minute passed and the rain slowly extinguished the fire. It needed about thirty minutes until the flames died. Nobody came outside. Nobody came to help.

Esmeralda cried heartbreaking. Her tears made it hard for her to see clearly. The smoke made her cries raucous and the darkness enlightened Frollos death. Bear held his clothing above her for that the boys and her wouldn´t get wet but the water dropped through the fibers.

„Esmeralda. Give the boys to me.", Bear said to the gypsy after she fought him. He tried to help her up but she wanted to be here. She wanted to see this happening. Her cries ended but her pain lasted.

Bear spread out his arms and took the boys.

„I bring them home to me and care for them. Please. Come with us. They need you."

Esmeralda wasn´t listening to him. She only stared at the last burning pieces of the house and sobbed. Bear sighted and had bad feelings about to leave her but they babies had to get warm or they would get ill.

He turned and walked away.

Esmeralda was all alone now. She didn't realize her loneliness.

Eponine watched her and cried on her own. Esmeraldas pain made her feel the worst person ever. She decided to help this woman. But just as she wanted to leave her hiding place the young mother stood up and walked at the ruin like a broken person.

„Claude.", she breathed as she began to search the remains of the building for his body. She entered the house, which was still standing, and Eponine followed her.

The gypsy wanted to go upstairs but the stairs were destroyed.

„Claude!", she yelled and began to search the lower area. Suddenly she heard how someone coughed. Her heartbeat began to burst and she needed to go upstairs. „Claude, I´m coming! Hold on!"

Her eyes checked every single possibility to go upstairs and finally she found something. The ceiling in the kitchen was broken and made a heap of rubble, big enough for her to climb it. The ash covered her dress, hands and feet as she reached the top.

The ground was nearly destroyed and she had to be careful where she went. Slowly and cautious she made footstep after footstep and went into the direction she had heard the cough.

„Claude?", she yelled again.

„Here.", a dark voice said weak and moaned in pain. It came from the room she was never allowed to enter until this evening. She pushed the door open, which was completely black as well, and looked around.

She couldn´t see anyone. There was nobody moving.

„Claude? Where are you?"

„In the bathroom." The door was at the end of the room and she opened it more. „Esmeralda.", Frollo breathed as he saw her. He sat in the bathtub which was still filled with the water they had bathed in.

„Claude!", Esmeralda shouted out released from her worst worries and ran to him. She hugged and kissed him. „How are you? Do you feel pain? Are you hurt?" She wildly checked his face and body after she helped him out.

„I think I´m fine. The smoke..", he coughed, „… is the biggest problem. And I am more lucky than this guy." He pointed at something behind Esmeralda but she ignored his statement and only had eyes for him.

„Oh, Claude, I thought you were dead." She hugged him and began to cry again.

„I never thought it´s possible that you would cry for me like this."

Esmeralda laughed crying and washed away her tears.

„Stupid man.", she smiled at him and he had to cough again as she hugged him even stronger „Come. Let´s go."

„Wait." Frollo stood there like rooted and stared at something on the ground. There, under a big wooden pillar, laid a body. The head wasn't turned in their direction and Esmeralda only saw blond hair.

Frollo kneed down to the person and moved his head.

„Who is this?", Esmeralda wanted to know.

„I don´t know. I haven´t seen him properly as he dragged me in here.", he turned the mans head who laid on the back but he didn´t recognize him.

„Phoebus?", Esmeralda said undecided about if it was really him. She came closer and she saw that this man was him.

They stood quiet and didn´t know what to do until they heard a woman's call.

„Phoebus!", Eponine yelled at him. She didn't care what the other two people did and shook the dead body in front of her. „Wake up!"

„He´s dead.", Frollo said. „He gave his life to save mine."

Eponine tried to free Phoebus body while Frollo and Esmeralda only watched her useless try.

„I .. I never…", Esmeralda stumbled and still looked down to him. Frollo hugged her and tried to calm her down.

„Don´t worry about his soul. He saved my life and he will be in heaven for this." Frollo wasn´t convinced by his own words because he still didn't like Phoebus but he was thankful he saved him. He really had no idea how and why he did this and was confused and shocked about the fact he died in front of him. He had seen enough people die to not be shocked anymore but he knew it must be hard for Esmeralda. She once loved this man.

„Help me. For god sake, stop talking and help me!", Eponine yelled at them.

„It´s useless. The beam is too heavy for us three.", Frollo said calm. The young woman slumped down and exhaled.

„Where are the babies?", Frollo asked Esmeralda after a short while of silence.

„Bear."

„Hm…" Frollo took Esmeraldas hand and they left the dead body, the suffering woman and this building.

„We have to burry him.", Esmeralda said silent while they walked in Bears direction.

„Yes."

Eponine followed Esmeralda again. Now that Phoebus, her owner, was dead, she had to take care of herself. There was no mother and no one who was there for her anymore.

* * *

At the day of Phoebus funeral the whole Frollo family was dressed in black. Only a few people came to the event. After his acquaintances and friends heard he got send into the penitentiary they slowly forgot him. Only the people he once saved their lives came. The farmers family he saved from the flames of their home, Eponine and Frollo.

„Mama, who was this man?", Marie asked Esmeralda.

„A good friend. He saved your papas life."

„Where is he now?"

„With god.", Frollo answered.

Marie went to the grave and laid her puppet on it.

„Thank you.", she said and went back to her parents.

Eponine, who got hired by Frollo as personal maidservant for Esmeralda, said goodbye and thanked him as well.

Dante and Gerard were at Bears place. Bear was with them. The old inn-keeper didn´t know Phoebus and wanted to take care of his little treasures anyway, as he call them.

„Is your leg alright?", Esmeralda asked Frollo as they slowly went away. Frollos leg got burned at some places as his sleeping dress caught fire. Luckily he got in the bathtub and the burning wasn't that bad. He limped but Esmeralda helped him every time he wanted to walk.

„Esmeralda.", Frollo said.  
„Hm?"

„Let us move away."

„Where?"

„I don´t know. Somewhere."


End file.
